


The Hearty Honeycrisp Apple

by onecoolcam, Vishan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Magical Curse, Regal Believer, Romance, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 79,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecoolcam/pseuds/onecoolcam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vishan/pseuds/Vishan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina decides to get rid of Emma Swan for good. Cursing the apples that she brings to Henry's birth mother as a peace offering, the spell backfires in a manner that she couldn't predict. Set in Season One. One shot smut with the potential to continue ... Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one shot that came from Casrin's idea that Regina was so fed up with Emma the day after she rolled into town, that she used up her magic in the vault to curse the apples she offered her. Not with Daniel's Ring though, to be clear. I mean, if she had enough magic to make herself a potion to forget her troubles about Henry's birth mother, who's to say there wasn't enough to get the thorn out of her side too?
> 
> This could be a stand alone one shot smutty sort of plotty story. Or if it's well received, possibility for more fleshed out plot points with further smutty times in the future. The seeds have been planted. Just let us know =)
> 
> and of course - We are neither A&E nor ABC; we do not own OUAT. We just play in a certain town in Maine and its fairytale land counterpart…blah blah blah!

It had taken the last bit of magic she'd had in her vault, but she'd done it. Regina had created a poison that now coated honeycrisp apples in a basket that she carried up the steps in Granny's Bed and Breakfast. The spell would force Emma out of town, never to return, because she'd become averse to Storybrooke itself. She'd _want_ to leave and she'd _want_ to stay away from Henry and herself. Regina had thought this through and would come out innocent.

_How could it be my fault if there's just something about Storybrooke that forces Miss Swan out of town?_

She rapped on the door to Emma's room and waited, a plastic smile on her face. Then the door swung open in a few seconds, Henry's birth mother greeting her unknown visitor in a white tank top and red underwear with a white coffee mug cradled in hand. Emma looked perplexed as to why the mayor decided to personally stop by after making her feelings quite clear that she did not want the woman in _her_ town.

"Yes ...?" she said slowly, puzzled eyes going from the basket of apples to the obvious forced smile that was on the mayor's face.

Brown eyes roved over Miss Swan's obvious lack of attire and wondered at a person who would answer the door in her underclothes. This doubled her resolve that the spell was the perfect choice; this woman needed to be _out_ of Storybrooke as soon as possible. She would be a terrible influence on Henry.

"I thought that since you've clearly stayed in town, despite your plans to leave, that we should start over, dear," Regina said, the smile unfaltering. "So, I bring a peace-offering. These apples come from the honeycrisp tree, the heartiest of apples. I've tended the tree since I was a child."

That was a backhanded comment if the blonde had ever heard one and remained sensible about this entire encounter, not taking anything that the mayor said for granted. "Since when are apples a peace offering?" she asked genuinely, looking for a legitimate response and truly not trying to cause tension. "Even ones so carefully tended by you?"

There was the slightest of tightening around Regina's eyes when Emma challenged the gift. Distinctly unused to anyone in Storybrooke questioning her or her motives, the mayor tilted her head to the side and studied Henry's birth mother curiously. At least she could understand where Henry had gained his contrary side; he had clearly inherited it from the woman who'd given him up.

"I'd extend an olive branch, but I'm afraid those trees don't grow in this climate," she replied with classic Regina Mills wit. And while she sounded patient, there was an edge to her tone that only someone who knew her well would hear; in Storybrooke, only her son would be apt to catch it.

That actually made the blonde chuckle. "All right. Fair enough." She did look skeptical at the basket full of apples. "Did you bring all of those for me? Because there's no way I can eat them all without some of them going bad."

Emma had a voracious appetite but even she had her limits!

"Just eat what you can. It's the end of the season," Regina replied with a smirk. "I'm afraid Henry will try to run away again if I fix another dish that involves apples."

"Oh. Right," Emma said, looking distressed. The kid had a good thing going here with his adoptive mom, and it made her wonder why he wanted to destroy that with this fairy tale nonsense. It was why she was determined to stick around for awhile to uncover those reasons. "The whole _Evil Queen_ apple thing," she then clarified.

"Yes," Regina murmured.

Emma reached behind the back of the door to set her mug down on the table, balancing on one foot briefly. It made her backside jut out just enough to behind the door before the blonde came back to stand upright, taking the gift basket within one hand.

"Well, thanks." She reached into the basket and plucked out an apple, tossing it gently into the air. "Why don't you take one for the road, too?" she said, catching the apple and handing it to Regina.

 _Just don't ask me to eat it in front of you_ , Regina thought. She accepted the apple in the spirit of being seemingly tolerant with Miss Swan.

"Thank you, dear. Perhaps I'll bake it into an apple turnover." Palming the fruit, Regina took a step back from the door, looking pleased. "I don't want to keep you. But, do enjoy them."

"All right," the blonde said and took a hearty bite out of the apple, finding the flavor pretty damn good. Even if it were the end of the season, the apples were succulent and sweet and she couldn't wait to finish the one she was holding. "See you around then."

Regina's plastic smile deepened into one of satisfaction as she watched Emma take a bite. Turning on her heel sharply, the mayor marched down the hall and down the stairs of the B&B…

* * *

Regina returned to the mayor's mansion. There was a message from Henry written in hasty scrawl that he was working on a project at a classmate's house. She disliked that he always went to group members' homes, instead of having them over. But, the annoyance she felt at that couldn't diminish her jubilation at finding a solution to her "Emma Swan Problem." She went into the dining room to pour herself a celebratory glass of cider, ready to enjoy an early evening alone then, gloating, but there was a knock at the door.

The mayor sighed, wondering who could possibly be there to interrupt her moment of triumph. She set the glass down and went down the front steps to the door, opening it without checking first.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Regina gasped at seeing Emma and her damned skinny jeans and red leather jacket on her porch.

It was just the reaction the blonde was going for and her face lit up in delight that she caught Regina by surprise. She shyly rocked on the backs of her heels, hands currently clasped behind her and face beaming. "I wanted to see you. Thank you again for the thoughtful gift you gave me this morning."

Regina's jaw dropped. She stared at her, uncomprehending, thinking that this _must_ be some sort of joke. What game was Emma Swan playing at? What was going on?

"The… apples? You're welcome, Miss Swan," she replied, her tone one of complete confusion.

Emma nodded and then put a finger to her own lips to shush the mayor. "No. Don't thank me yet."

Taking a tentative step forward, she produced a single red rose that had remained hidden behind her back for the other woman to take. Green eyes had sparkled with hope, but that slowly deflated while she watched Regina's expression remain unchanged. She would have to explain and when it came to feelings and explaining, that was not something Emma Swan excelled at.

"For you. And you can thank me now. If you like it. If you don't? Just take it and pretend you do because I'd die of embarrassment if you didn't. And … I should shut up now because you're not talking and now looking at me like I'm crazy and perhaps I should go …"

 _Oh hell, what happened here?_ Regina thought, stunned. She accepted the rose because the woman asked her to, but the brunette's mind was madly racing, trying to figure this out.

 _Bought at Game of Thorns, from that idiot who lost his daughter to the imp before I stole her from them both?_ her mind chirped.

"I… thank you, Miss Swan?" she said, sounding dumb. "It's… just that no one brings me flowers. Let alone a single red rose…"

"Why I brought you one," Emma said with a little confidence coming back. "I wondered what to get you. But I was like, what do you get the woman that has everything? So I thought this would be a nice token. To show you that I _really_ thought about us. Starting over like you wanted."

 _Like I wanted? Oh lord, what went wrong with that spell?!_ _Instead of driving her away, it's drawn Emma to me?!_ Regina cleared her throat and gazed thoughtfully at the rose she now held. _Help! What do I do now?_

"That was very kind of you," she said.

_If the spell backfired and compels her to come to me instead of feel compelled to leave despite how she may truly feel about me, there's going to be no dissuading her from how she feels now. Shit._

Not knowing how to play this, Regina sighed inwardly, and offered her a plastic, polite smile. "I was just having a glass of cider. Shall we pick up where we left off last night? Would you care for a drink?"

Like a kid that just got the toy they always wanted, Emma's eyes lit up with Regina asking her to stay. "Yes!" she said eagerly and immediately cleared her throat, confiscating her voice back down a couple of antsy notches. She bit her lip and tried to play her next line coyly. "Promise I get to stay and finish it this time?"

 _Oh god, what have I done?!_ thought the mayor.

"We shall see, hm?" she replied in a way that was meant to be typical Regina snark, but it came out as if she was being equally flirty.

Regina stepped back, opening the door a little wider to admit Emma into the mansion. Her heart was thudding loudly in her chest, out of fear, because she truly didn't know how to handle the very clear interest that lay in the blonde's gaze.

"I hope so," Emma responded with a grin as she stepped inside and brushed just past the mayor. Eyes were thoroughly engaged with Regina's, waiting for the mayor to close the door and lead the way. This was her second chance in getting this right and so far everything was going to plan. Actually, it was going better than she imagined because Regina didn't slam the door in her face right off the bat.

Regina's brown eyes widened as she turned and faced the door as she closed it. Swallowing hard, she fixed the polite smile back on her lips as she turned back to face Emma. She went up the stairs and felt hyper-conscious of the fact that the blonde could be watching her every move-

_No. That she'd be checking me out. Let's be honest about it, Regina. What have you done?!_

Into the dining room she went, pouring a healthy glass of cider for them both. Regina tried to minimize the tremor in her hand as she passed Emma her glass. "Here you are, dear."

Emma took the glass with a lingering smile because as cliche as it was, the blonde was memorizing the feel of Regina's fingers brushing against hers for that fleeting moment. "Thank you…"

Regina watched Emma react to her and bit back a despairing laugh. She only wanted Henry to love her as her son, and instead, it seemed she'd elicited a crush out of his birth mother! With a soft sigh, Regina gestured toward the den's door, feeling a strong sense of deja vu from their interaction last night.

It was difficult for Emma to get a read on her hostess right now, which made her heart clench with uncertainty as she followed after the mayor. She looked around the room, eyes immediately falling onto the chair where Regina had sat last night as if perched on a throne. The memory disappeared abruptly, knowing it would do nothing to regain the fragile footing she desired between them. Instead, she took a drink from her glass and sat down on the couch.

Regina sat down in her chair. Why not? As surreal as this was, she just played along, feeling certain that to do otherwise would only strengthen the blonde's resolve, given the spell.

"How many apples did you have…?" she asked curiously.

Cradling the glass between her hands, Emma answered the question quickly. "Three. It would have been four, but Henry took it and threw it away when I said it was from you. Told him that wasn't cool and there's no reason to think you'd hurt me."

A flurry of thoughts dashed through Regina's mind at Emma's reply. First, with three apples in her, it would've been enough to keep the woman away from Storybrooke forever. Instead, she couldn't get rid of her now at all! Second, what the hell was Emma doing with her son? And third, why did _Henry_ insist on thinking that Regina was out to hurt people? Even if it was patently true!

"Oh, Henry," she sighed. "I don't understand this phase he's in with that book of fairy tales…"

"I'm sorry this is happening. I know you don't want me butting in because he's your son, but if I can help in _any way,_ I will," Emma implored, resting a hand without thought upon Regina's knee. "I know you love him. And I think he just needs to be reminded that under all of this drama with the book and figuring out who he is, he loves you too."

Regina's leg jumped at Emma's touch. She flushed and tried to laugh the reaction off with a gesture as if Emma's hand had been a doctor's mallet to test her reflexes. Taking a healthy swallow of her cider, she considered this far more civil version of Emma before her. Knee touch aside, if Henry's birth mother had taken this approach the night before, Regina wouldn't have been nearly as threatened by her presence!

"Thank you for saying so, Miss Swan. I… read Henry's book last night. He believes me to be an evil queen from his stories. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? I've done everything for him. I've loved him so deeply. And, he is convinced I am a _monster_."

Relieved that the gesture was not seen as anything other than comfort, Emma could take delight in hearing Regina laugh for the first time. It was quite beautiful, even if not a full on from the gut one that she would love to hear.

"You still do. Love him _and_ do everything for him," she corrected, not agreeing with the past tense that Regina was using. "It's all you can keep doing to show him he's wrong. That you're not a monster. Just his mother."

 _She wants to help and she acknowledges Henry being MY son. Well, if the spell backfired, at least I win with regard to Henry. If she won't go away, at least this has made her complacent,_ Regina thought.

"I think he regards your opinions more than mine, and he's only just met you," she replied.

"Yeah," Emma sighed, reaching to set her drink on the table. "I'm just his scapegoat to whatever it is he's running from because he thinks I'm here to 'break your curse'. He has a code name for our mission and everything, but I kept trying to encourage him to talk to you about this. Because it's clear _something's_ really bothering him."

 _Yes. The actual fucking curse!_ Regina thought. She swallowed more cider, wanting the drink to numb the worst of the heartache she felt.

"I've had him speaking to Dr. Hopper, our resident therapist," Regina said, since she obviously could not reveal the truth of the matter. "But, so far, you can see therapy isn't helping. It's no wonder he sought you out, Miss Swan. Clearly, my son feels I am unfit, so he's resorting to fantasy and stories to reach out to you instead."

"I'm sorry, again, for all of this…" Emma trailed off, not sure what to say. She felt like an interloper more than ever. Maybe she should leave? It would solve the problem of Henry seeking her out and feeding into these delusions. She was even about to suggest that idea when the blonde braced against the couch arm, feeling lightheaded and believing it were the cider, despite how little she drank.

Regina perked up suspiciously, setting her own glass aside. "Are you alright, Miss Swan?"

"Yeah. Sorry," she swallowed back a bit of nausea that accompanied the dizzy spell. "I'm all right. Sheriff's right. Your cider packs a mean punch."

"My, you'd had a busy day. Henry _and_ Graham, hm?" Regina mused.

"Well, Graham was yesterday," she gave Regina a scathing look. "Not that I couldn't help notice that the Sheriff had little to do today except follow me around."

He was at the diner first thing, but that couldn't have been chalked up to actual coincidence and she had presumed he bought her a drink. Though it wasn't just _any_ drink! It was her favorite drink! It was actually from the kid, and that was how the two of them got to talking about the story book, Storybrooke, his mission, and when he threw her fourth apple away! She was well aware as she spent time with Henry and went about her day that Graham was tailing her. Probably on orders from the Mayor. It just made her more tenacious in fixing their relationship that had started off so poorly. She _would_ make this work.

Regina couldn't help but smile because she could _see_ that Emma knew she had sent Graham to tail her. She shrugged lightly and sipped her drink. A question burned in her mind that she finally had to give voice to.

"With your staying at Granny's, and talking about helping to repair my relationship with my son… I presume that means you plan to stay in Storybrooke, Miss Swan?"

 _Yes!,_ Emma thought in triumph, _I think she's liking this idea. Not sounding so … spiteful._ _Still hard to read, but that smile … she's starting to respect me._

"That was the plan. Of course _this_ time, I'm hoping you don't mind that _being_ the plan. I know I could go, and that's probably what you want still, but I really think I can help you," she admitted, fighting back the desperation that was threatening to surface within her tone.

 _Good heavens, listen to her!_ Regina thought. _Help!_

"I appreciate your consideration for Henry's… and my… welfare," Regina said politely.

"Of course I do!" she insisted, squeezing the mayor's knee once again. "I came here to bring Henry back home, and I've made things worse. It's not fair at all to you how this turned out."

_Shit, what have I done? How do I get her to stop now? What if the spell doesn't wear off?!_

Regina swallowed hard, glancing down at her knee. "Miss Swan… we're both in a predicament because of Henry's unique beliefs. Don't feel you're at fault in this. I am relieved you brought him back. Considering Graham and I had no idea where he'd run to… I could have lost him forever, and I'm acutely conscious of that."

"I'm not looking for validation of what I did. I just want to help," the blonde said softly. "Make sure he doesn't pull another crazy stunt that scares you half to death."

"Thank you, dear," Regina replied.

She downed the last of her cider and fell silent, not knowing what to say or do as Henry's birth mother smiled at her, soaking up the gratitude. It was true that - if she was stuck with her Emma Swan problem - it was better that the blonde was being so considerate and concerned compared to looking at her like she was the Evil Queen.

_Which I am… but that's beside the point._

Still, Regina had no idea how to interact properly with her since the spell had clearly made Emma clingy in her concern for the Mills family's well-being. She'd never known what _that_ was like from anyone; even her father's worry for her had been distant and complacent in a way.

"Want another?" Emma asked, finally taking the hand off Regina's knee to acknowledge both of their empty glasses.

"What? Oh. Yes… thank you," she replied with a distracted air.

The apple that Emma had given back to her as a token was on the sideboard table by the decanter. She hadn't eaten it, of course, and had left it sit there when she'd poured herself a drink. Regina realized this and wondered if Emma was now going to notice it as she approached with the empty glass?

Emma had set down the crystal on the table and pulled the top off the decanter, refilling their glasses, her mind working hastily on how to ensure it was all right to stay in town and perhaps get the mayor to accept seeing her outside the social norms of birth and adoptive parent.

"Hey!" Her thoughts completely derailed when Emma saw the apple that she gave Regina. Not that she was an apple connoisseur or anything, she just remembered the curve of the stem. "You didn't eat my gift?" she asked, feigning disappointment.

Regina winced, wondered why she had that reaction, and rose. She sauntered out into the hall, and then into the dining room. _Ha! And end up smitten with you, Miss Swan?!_

She was soon joined by Emma, holding out the glass for her to take.

"I hadn't had time to make it into a treat," she lied. "Later."

"Cool that you bake, huh?" she asked with drifting eyes that saw right through the lie and then responded with a jesting tone. "Not so cool that wasn't the reason you didn't eat it yet. I could always take it back if you really don't want it?"

Regina bit down on her lower lip so hard she nearly drew blood. The Swan woman wasn't terrible now that she was non-hostile and the mayor had to remind herself that it was only because of her backfired spell that Emma was so considerate and acting downright vulnerable. Just the same, Regina almost felt herself feeling badly for hurting Emma's feelings.

_This is ridiculous! What. The. Hell!_

"Miss Swan, it's really just a matter of not having had time to bake it into a turnover. Truly," she said. "Being mayor and a single mother of a son who has this tendency to run away from me lately keeps me quite occupied, I assure you."

Regina took the offer glass of cider from Emma, a strained smile on her lips. _If the spell was to be strong enough to compel her to stay away indefinitely, what is likely to happen now that she feels compelled to stay and hang around me? Help!_

"But I'll be helping with that," Emma gently reminded. "The making sure Henry doesn't run off part that is. Not so qualified for the other two."

She gave Regina a wink over the rim of the glass before taking a healthy drink, hoping that her drinking companion didn't dig too terribly deep into her past. Emma Swan was far from a role model growing up, but it was how she had to learn to survive. Even if it landed her in jail for chasing a foolish dream.

Regina's eyes widened as she swallowed a mouthful of cider. "Right. Of course. If you're in Storybrooke, there's no reason for Henry to run away…"

Swallowing the cider, Emma cleared her throat and thought this was the perfect lead into feeling out the mayor further. She took a tentative step forward, glass in hand still, as the blonde lowered her voice curiously. "Right. And … well, being in Storybrooke? Maybe there's another totally unrelated reason that could be keeping me here …"

She was certain that the moment the two of them met, there had been an undeniable attraction between them. Awkwardness aside of Henry being brought home by his birth mother, Emma felt _something_ when their eyes met. Initially presuming it to be trepidation for being the reason Regina's world had been thrown upside down, followed by this morning's display of alpha female for being threatened, she wondered if the mayor's reaction was heightened because of mutual appeal.

Regina gulped as Emma stepped into her personal space, the sound of her dangerously low voice buzzing in her ears. She just knew where Emma was going with this, thanks to the backfired spell - _And that's the only reason why, correct?! -_ but she still found herself breathless and flustered when she asked her question in reply.

"And what would that be, Miss Swan? Granny's lasagna?"

Chuckling, Emma set down her glass and reached to remove Regina's from her hand gently. "I can assure you that Granny, or her food, has no bearing on that reason."

Regina inhaled sharply, clasping both hands in front of her now that she didn't have her drink to hold onto. "No…?"

"No," she whispered.

Regina hadn't shied away from her or passionately refuted her advances as she had done with Emma's general presence since arriving. It only seem to reaffirm the blonde's previous notion that there was _something_ that both of them felt.

"Do I really have to say it, Madam Mayor?" the younger woman smiled decisively, moving even closer to where they stood just inches apart.

Too strong-willed to step back, especially in her own home, Regina stared into determined green eyes and tried to think this through. It was difficult, however, with Emma Swan so close and so blatant in her intentions.

 _She means nothing more to me than Graham does,_ Regina told herself. _And the curse has kept him in my bed for years. Maybe it's time to spice up my life. Having her as a pet is better than as an enemy…_

The brunette smirked. "Say it. Tell me what you _want_ , Miss Swan."

Now _this_ made Emma beam in triumph! Regina was no longer denying it. Not with how the mayor's voice lured her into answering with that firm, demanding, timbre.

"I. Want. _You_ ," she drawled.

Regina's heart beat faster. Brown eyes met greens in challenge. "What's stopping you then?"

"Had to be sure …" answered the blonde and without any hesitation, immediately closed the distance so their lips could finally touched. Her blood was boiling with desire now, _finally_ able to do what her heart desired. They both tasted of residual cider and Emma was no longer shy in expressing her needs.

_She really kissed me!_

Regina recovered quickly, returning the brushing of lips because this was, honestly, refreshing. Storybrooke had grown _old_ to her, apart from enjoying life with Henry. As an adversary or as a lover, Regina had to admit that Emma definitely livened her dull life!

Drawing back slightly, she licked her lips and gazed intently at the blonde. "Well?"

"When does Henry come home?" the blonde rasped out, obvious intent glinting within her gaze.

"He should be a couple hours before I get a call to go pick him up," she replied. "Would you like to go upstairs, Miss Swan?"

"On one condition," she answered, lips curling upward. "Call me Emma."

Regina smirked, eyes flashing. "Now why would I do that, Miss Swan?"

"Because that's the name I want you screaming when we finally get upstairs," she replied without missing a beat.

"So confident," she replied, unable to hide her smile. "How about you _earn_ your name off my lips then?"

_Oh my, did I really just say that to her?!_

"Well, Madam Mayor ... I do believe we've reached a deal." Smirking, she offered her hand and was already heading towards the staircase. "Are you _coming_ or not?"

_Oh for fuck's sake, Swan. Cheesy or what?! Well, at least I said it with confidence!_

Regina bit her lip to hold back her laughter. She shot a challenge back at her. "That entirely depends if you fuck as good as you carry on, Miss Swan."

"Only one way to find out, Madam Mayor," she pointed out with a light shrug.

The brunette gestured toward the stairs beyond the dining room. "Shall we?"

"Was already on the way there," she corrected, offering her hand once again.

Regina smiled slyly and took her hand, feeling the world slip sideways as their hands touched. She stumbled, nearly bumping into the wall before regaining her balance. She looked at Emma with a disconcerted frown.

"Did you feel that?"

Emma was catching her breath as she held a hand to her head, feeling lightheaded herself. Much like earlier. "Too much cider? Got a good kick there…" It was the only plausible conclusion that the younger woman could come up with.

"Yes."

Regina's expression eased, looking perplexed because not for one moment did she think it had anything to do with her apple cider. But, she didn't know what had caused the earth shaking sensation either in this land without magic. The mayor smiled at the blonde and led her up the stairs. Emma couldn't be too terribly sad at this lead change. She was able to enjoy the delicious view of the mayor's ass sashaying up the stairs.

Her back to Emma as they went up the stairs, Regina smirked at how this had turned out. Perhaps better than chasing the woman off, she had her in her thrall now, controlling her with her apparent desires; after all, even Regina knew there had to be an element of truth to this for Emma for the spell to work so thoroughly. She led her to her bedroom door and leaned back against the frame coyly in an invitation that Emma eagerly accepted. Closing in on the mayor, the younger woman was bolder, letting her hands roam over Regina's hips as she had desired to do so since arriving on her doorstep. It was making Emma realize how badly she just wanted to kiss the mayor as soon as she opened the door.

"I'm all for starting the party out here …" she uttered, a singular brow lifting upwards as the blonde bridged the gap between them, needing another kiss. Their first one was too short-lived and Emma felt deprived.

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde, plunging her fingers into her hair as they kissed. She kissed back, lips parted, devouring Emma's like a woman starved, and the blonde was just as ravenous in response. It was as if the two of them were feeding off one another's wants. Moaning as her desire skyrocketed, Emma sandwiched Regina against the wall and entwined her fingers into the fabric of the mayor's dress, tugging upwards. There was no further need of subtlety. She wanted the other woman _now_.

Regina gasped, breaking the kiss. She grasped at Emma's red leather jacket, tugging it off. She threw it down, fingers clawing into her shirt, a willing participant to this lust. Emma grinned at the move and resumed pulling the mayor's dress up and over her hips. An immediate moan escaped as her hands were privy to roaming over the curves of Regina's ass.

"Like what you feel, Miss Swan?" she gasped, tugging her shirt up. Palms slid over her abs and stomach, sliding higher to cup her breasts through her bra. "My nice, tight ass?"

"Probably as much as you like what _you're_ feeling right now, Madam Mayor," the blonde husked out while Regina's palms grazed hardened nipples that were poking through her bra. She tugged the mayor's stockings down, allowing fingers to slide between supple skin and fabric. "But I've definitely got the better end of the deal here so far …"

Regina grinned arrogantly, her pulse and breath quickening at Emma's touch. "Why thank you, dear…"

"Ooo. I already got a thank you," smirked the blonde. "That'll do for now …"

She captured Regina's mouth once again, fingers slipping up and around the elastic band, drawing the lacy material downwards. The mayor grabbed onto her hips and turned them, pressing Emma's back to the wall instead. She pushed against her, making it impossible for the blonde's hands to continue their work as she kissed a trail from ear to the curve of her neck, making Emma's eyes roll into the back of her head. The aggressiveness that Regina displayed when threatened also extended onto carnal acts as well. Two could definitely play that game.

Moaning as Regina continued teasing her, she pulled the older woman tightly to her before bending at the knees - hands clasping just under the mayor's backside as the blonde lifted her off the floor and carried her across the hall, forcing her against the opposite wall.

Regina broke the kiss to gasp audibly, dark eyes full of surprise. "Well, aren't you something, hm?"

Chuckling softly, Emma couldn't help feeling quite smug at the rather backhanded compliment. Regina was quite apt in giving them out. "Well, I'm just full of surprises, Madam Mayor…"

Regina stared at her for a moment before nodding, more to herself than to Emma. "Keep surprising me."

"As you wish," the blonde purred before recapturing the mayor's lips, becoming lost in the kiss once again.

It was hard, messy and full of lust that had not been extinguished. Their short interlude had only added more kindling to the fire between them. Regina returned the kiss with fervor, finding this so much hotter, so far, compared with any other sexual encounter she'd had in either realm. There was something very passionate about someone believing they had a "thing" for you, Regina realized, and now that she had returned to being an active participate, Emma's desire kicked into full gear. The blonde immediately grabbed the older woman's wrists and locked them above her head, further losing herself in the kiss at the sound of Regina's moan.

Startled again, Regina nipped Emma's lip, fighting to free her wrists from Emma's grip. This was _extremely_ pleasurable, but the mayor was _not_ used to being challenged. The blonde loosened her grip and flicked her tongue along Regina's lower lip before pulling back.

"What's wrong, Madam Mayor?" Emma licked the spot that Regina had nipped with a sly grin. "Not used to being on the bottom?"

"Stop calling me that," she said shortly, frowning even as she tilted her head forward to kiss along her jaw.

Eyes narrowed with that demand, wondering how the situation had shifted to where it was acceptable to refer to her by her given name. There had been no audible or visible disapproval to this formality, especially considering that Regina refused to speak Emma's own name. Internal musings had only momentarily paused the blonde's attentions because Regina's soft kisses along her jaw pulled her back into the moment. Releasing her wrists, Emma fingers drifted downwards until she cupped Regina's face and brought their mouths together.

The brunette kissed her hungrily, hands roaming down Emma's back. She pulled back abruptly. "Bedroom. _Now_."

Emma didn't have to be told twice. With an eager grin, she pulled Regina off the wall and did an about face, advancing towards the bedroom.

"You _can_ put me down though, dear," Regina chuckled. Then, with caution in her voice, she added, "We should gather up our clothes… just in case Henry comes home early. Unlikely, but, we don't need to risk that."

Blinking, Emma slowly set Regina down with a slow look of comprehension that finally hammered past her carnal addled brain. "Oh. Right. Yeah. We don't want the kid seeing that."

Not to mention Henry would flip out that it was his birth and adoptive moms spending time together and enjoying each others company. That would really confused him after everything Henry went on and on about today. Bending over, Emma did the honors of collecting the few items that they managed to pull off of each other like the good guest she was.

Chuckling at the truth of that, Regina went into the bedroom and removed the rest of her attire, neatly setting it on the divan. She stood at the foot of the queen-sized bed, fingers grazing lightly over the bedspread. Her brown eyes were dark with lust as she watched Emma enter her bedroom and drop the clothes she was carrying on the floor.

"Holy hell, Regina," said Emma in a hushed, admiring, tone. "You're … _beautiful_."

_The most beautiful woman I've ever seen …_

Too afraid to voice all of her thoughts, Emma stared longingly over the mayor's slender form and gorgeous olive toned skin, afraid to move any closer.

Regina bit her lower lip, the slightest of frowns crossing her brow before it vanished. "Thank you, Miss Swan."

She crooked a finger, beckoning her closer as she tugged at the bedspread, pulling it away from the pillows, exposing her luxurious, high thread-count sheets. Emma, unused to such luxury, really couldn't tell the difference except that everything in this room was of a higher quality than she probably deserved - and that included Regina Mills. With her tank top already pulled free from the mayor's attentive fingers, she removed it in one move and quickly divested the rest of what she wore while advancing on the woman of her desires.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said softly.

She had stared blatantly at the blonde, drinking in the sight of her beautiful nakedness. Leaner and more muscular than Regina, she was conscious of the edginess that Emma exuded. It was quite attractive. She kissed her hard, pushing the blonde onto the bed, half-straddling her as she followed her down. Fingers immediately tangled into Regina's dark hair, the war of dominance starting all over again despite Emma being on the bottom right now. She hooked a leg around one of the mayor's, forcing the older woman flushed against her body. Being so close and free of clothing elicited a wanting moan during their kiss.

Regina moaned back, hands splayed out to either side of her shoulders as they kissed hungrily, almost roughly. This was _so_ different than with the Huntsman… with Graham.

With the mayor's hands grown laxed, Emma took the moment to capitalize and take control once again. She rolled them over, not once breaking the kiss. At least not until it was wished and the blonde caressed Regina's jaw with her mouth, lightly scraping the underside with her teeth.

Arching her back, tilting her head back to bare her neck, Regina moaned with pleasure. Wrapping a leg around Emma's hip, her own rocking reflexively. "Miss _Swan_ … don't you dare stop…"

It would have been too easy to have earned her name with such simplicity, something Emma was well aware of. She would have to have Regina screaming with incoherency in order to forget such formalities. Her mouth worked down her neck, leaving a reddened trail in the wake of her teeth, lightly glistening from the wet kisses to soothe the pain. The brunette gasped with the contrasts of pain and pleasure, finding this so different from what she'd known in any realm.

_Who the hell is Henry's birth mother that she affects me so?_

With no answer to that question, Regina could only moan and pant in ecstasy as the blonde heightened her arousal, Emma now having turned to nipping her collarbones. She was on a high, hearing Regina's soft moans and gasping breath, knowing that it was only going to intensified further. Sighing against supple flesh, Emma gasped as she _finally_ captured a nipple inside her mouth. She worked the tender flesh between her lips, sucking and flicking the nub into perfect hardness.

Regina cried out wordlessly, then pushed Emma forcibly off her, chasing the blonde's body without pause. She pressed her back into the sheets, reasserting her control, teeth and tongue grazing her pert, pink nipples, _needing_ to know she could make Emma react the same way she responded _to_ her.

The confusion that Emma felt was transitory because Regina was assertively working her breasts now as she cried out. "Ah fuck!"

Now it was the blonde arching her back against the mayor, tugging at dark hair and demanding more. Regina was only to happy to indulge her, caught up in the moment. This was new and exciting, having such a vibrant partner in her bed. Lips, teeth, and tongue assaulted her nipples, moving from one to the other, making Emma groan with delicious approval. Her senses were slammed with pleasure and she wanted more.

"Want … want you …" she confessed with a guttural tone, tugging Regina's hair, needing to lock eyes before she spoke once again. "Want to taste _you_ …"

Regina's brown eyes went wide with surprise at _hearing_ that from Emma. Looking haughty and positively queen-like, she slid off the blonde and reclined back on the bed. Lust-filled eyes smirked at her lover as she bent one leg at the knee, one hand and arm tucked behind her head.

The blonde had been going for something truthful, but with just enough surprise to take Regina off guard. Which _did_ happen! Emma was ready to pounce on the mayor, turn the tables, and do precisely what she craved. Instead she was now riveted towards how Regina recovered and took complete control of the moment. She crooked her neck around to maintain eye contact as the older woman took up position next to her. Green eyes dragged down along the mayor's body, Emma twisting her body over as she gauged her plan of attack, but it was impossible to prepare for what came next out of Regina's mouth.

"By all means, _Emma._ "

All the blonde had to be was honest in her desires, and that reward was finally hearing her name uttered by a voice cloaked in velvet. It triggered an intense sexual craving that paled in comparison to anything else Emma had felt thus far. Hands immediately clasped both of her lover's thighs and pushed, dominating her position between Regina's legs in order to sate her thirst. Moaning as the first taste of her lover hit her outstretched tongue, Emma plunged further, lapping at swollen folds thick with the mayor's arousal like water to a deprived nomad long lost within the desert.

Regina's hips jerked as she moved her arm, gripping the sheets with a strangled cry. This was what she'd thought Emma would do, but it felt more incredible than she ever would have imagined as swipes continued to flick through her folds, growing with intensity. She moaned, hips moving swiftly.

"Emma…!" she moaned hotly, one hand coming up to cup her own breast, tweaking the nipple that the blonde's lips had recently teased.

Gasping at hearing her name now uttered in the throes of ecstasy, Emma's focus had shifted. She cupped Regina's mound and tugged her lips wide open, revealing the sought out swollen bundle of nerves. Flicking it not once, but twice to tease, the blonde batted her tongue eagerly over Regina's clit, wanting to hear her name cried out this time.

Regina's eyes rolled back into her head as pleasure assaulted her senses. She arched her back and howled Emma's name as the swift work against her clit threw her into a powerful climax. Fingers went white with the force of gripping the sheets - both hands back there, hanging on for dear life - the intense orgasm well beyond anything she'd known. As Regina bucked wildly against her, Emma adjusted to keep up with her, daring her eyes to roam upwards to watch the beautiful results of her work.

She shuddered what felt like forever before the mayor collapsed against the sheets, panting heavily. Trying to catch her breath, she looked at Emma, eyes wide. With Regina lying still did the blonde finally pull back to slowly lick her lips, wanting to savor the delectable flavor that still lingered- _so_ enthralled that she was able to bring this much pleasure to her. Oh Emma recognized the look on her lover's face. It was one of pure shock! That the possibility of a skilled partner could exist to bring out such intense pleasure.

Regina's head fell back against the pillow, eyes slipping closed. Her chest heaved as she tried to settle her breathing, every inch of her body tingling with pleasure. Emma smiled briefly at the sight and leaned down, placing gentle kisses along her lover's inner thigh, helping to soothe the mayor's body as she came down in the aftermath of climaxing.

" _Emma_ …" she gasped out, not seemingly able to form any other words beyond her name, as the blonde continued to place soft kisses against her skin.

She slowly worked her way higher, breathing hotly into the curve of the mayor's hip in hearing her name once again. Emma hadn't known this desire had welled up inside her, craving Regina to acknowledge her like this since they first met. She nuzzled against her side, holding her with a satisfying sigh. "Regina ..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're continuing it! We appreciated the positive reviews/interest that helped encouraged this decision too. We set up the dynamic of Henry/Emma/Regina in this chapter because Henry's involvement is paramount to how the story unfolds, and how the curse will be unraveled. There will be Graham in the future as well, because, how couldn't there be since Regina is still sleeping with him! But to be fair to you lovely readers, any smut content will be Emma and Regina centered. Wanted to make sure that was stated up front as neither of us have any desire for that pairing except for moving the story along.
> 
> We'll be going back and forth writing chapters for this fic and our other one. Which means for those that follow Where Your Treasure Is, There Will Your Heart Be, we'll be working on the next chapter and posting that next.
> 
> Thank you!

Regina had had a theory about all of this. She had expected that, with their intimacy, the spell would break and Emma would flee her bed in horror and revulsion. Giving herself to the blonde would be a small price to pay to get her the hell out of Storybrooke and her son's life.

Regina's theory had been wrong.

They both lay spent with Emma curled against her side, _holding her_. Regina stared up at the ceiling, wide eyed and shocked. She felt shocked with her own reaction to their having sex. She felt betrayed by her magic that this had gone so thoroughly wrong.

_I'll never get rid of her now, not if she's snuggly and smitten by this!_ Regina thought.

But, she was a former evil queen, and now she was a talented mayor. Regina hadn't come to be where she was by being an idiot. She'd still find a way to deal with this Miss Swan problem. Somehow.

As Regina picked away at her brain for a solution to her Emma Swan problem, that particular problem was sliding higher along the mayor to nestle against her properly. The blonde tugged her closer and placed a gentle kiss against the other woman's temple, afraid to say anything and inadvertently ruin the moment. Regina's silence was worrisome despite the amazing intimacy that they shared, and the last thing that Emma wanted to do was say something moronic and get kicked out of bed.

_Now she's silent? Of course… when I could've used anything she'd say against her as an excuse to get her to leave!_ Regina closed her eyes, working on this puzzle under the guise of recovering from their pleasure. _Will I have to…? Is that what undoing this spell will require? Dammit, serves me right for trying to use magic in this world._

Swallowing her pride because this went against how Regina saw her station, she caressed her fingers up and down Emma's side gently. She opened her eyes and tilted her head toward the blonde, smiling.

Emma immediately smiled back, soaking up the small displays of affection that Regina bestowed upon her. She felt euphoric that the smile on the mayor's face was all for her. It made her bolder and brushed the back of her fingers along Regina's cheek softly. "Hey there."

Regina bit her lower lip as her smile turned shy. "Hey."

"You …" but Emma paused there and smiled fondly because her ability to form anything meaningful out of her mouth was still impossible! She was still on a high because the woman that had fascinated her so was now timid in her arms. A side that Emma never believed she would have the honor of seeing as she moved to kiss Regina softly, unable to hold back the surge of passion she felt for her.

Regina kissed her back, turning onto her side so they faced each other. She deepened the kiss almost immediately, committing to her plan. Emma moaned in soft approval and shifted her weight to make a move in bringing their bodies flushed together. The mayor rolled them, putting Emma on her back just as she'd been minutes earlier.

"Do you want me to…?" she whispered, dark eyes full of curiosity.

Clearly touched that Regina asked her, Emma bit her lower lip and failed to stop the endearing smile that lit up her face. She brought both hands up to cupped the mayor's face. "Only if you want to."

Regina smiled back and blew her an air kiss. Inwardly, she recognized that she'd never done this before, but had best do her damnedest to do it all right, if she wanted to release Emma from the spell! Regina slid down her body, hands gliding over sweat-slick pale skin as she explored the feel of lean muscles underneath. She bent her head down, kissing her stomach, leaving a light trail down toward the musky scent of her arousal. Emma propped herself on the backs of her elbows, enthralled in watching plump lips caress her skin as her abdomen flexed in approval.

_I can't believe this. Regina Mills is going to go down on me. I … I thought she was going to make me leave. But … if she wanted me to leave, she wouldn't be doing this. Not if it was all about her pleasure._

If Emma only knew the real reason, but the spell was keeping her blissfully ignorant of Regina's insidious intentions. Regina caressed her fingertips over the blonde's inner thighs, her pulse quickening. She glanced up at Emma, a devious and hungry look on her face as her tongue darted out to taste her quick and fleetingly who immediately gasped from the contact.

"Regina…" she panted softly, her body aching for more.

Licking her lips, the brunette positioned a pair of fingers against her slick folds and again glanced up at Emma for confirmation before making the move. Relaxing her legs and widening them to give Regina better access, she gave a curt nod of approval, eyes completely fixated upon the brown ones hovering just over her mound. It made her core clench in anticipatory want, knowing that the mayor wanted her this badly to forgo any pretense and just take her now.

Nodding back, she closed her eyes and swirled her tongue over Emma's clit as she plunged her fingers into her slick core, burying them inside her. Regina actually moaned with pleasure at doing this, surprising herself at the reaction while Emma's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She clenched around probing fingers as she fell against the bed, squeezing them tight as each bat of her lover's tongue sent a pulse of intense pleasure deep inside her. Within seconds, the mayor had Emma writhing under her spell.

Concentrating on her and the effect she had on her, Regina set a steady pace with her thrusts, shuddering as she felt Emma clench around her. Her tongue continued to work her clit and swollen folds, pausing here and there to kiss her inner thighs before resume her efforts at driving Emma to climax. Her efforts didn't take long in achieving her goal as Emma gradually unraveled. The deep pull within her groin ached hungrily with each flick of Regina's tongue or thrusting fingers. It hung on the very precipice, climax dangling just out of reach until everything turn white hot. Emma's body was flushed with fresh perspiration as her body undulated atop the queen mattress, her core milking the mayor's fingers in the wake of her release.

Regina worked her through the release and then slid up alongside Emma, hand resting against her stomach as she met her gaze. She was curious to what she'd seen there. Was _that_ enough to break the spell? Was Emma going to look at her with horror now for what had happened between them?

Coming down from climaxing, Emma stretched deliciously sore limbs as her heavy panting turned quieter. "Fuck!" she exclaimed, completely taken aback by how intense that was. Maybe it was just how quick and needy Regina was in wanting to reciprocate that was such a turn on, but regardless - Emma laying limp from pleasure. It took effort to turn her head and smile at the mayor. "You …! _Fuck_ , you were amazing."

_No change. Shit!_

Regina managed a quick wink, and then settled in against Emma, resting her head against her shoulder as she tried to re-gather scattered wits for another approach. But, she quickly realized that she was out of options! If what had just happened between them had not diminished the spell's effect, what could?!

"You're quite amazing yourself, dear," she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment.

Emma lazily managed to get an arm around Regina and hold her, placing a soft kiss against her forehead. "More that I could ever imagine … being with you …"

The mayor blushed. It was surely truth to reply, "Likewise, dear."

"Sucks this has to end. Well, at least for tonight?" asked the blonde in a hopeful tone. "I know you have to get Henry at some point …"

It was the last person she wanted to bring up in bed with Regina, but Emma was also a realist. Whatever relationship was burgeoning between them, they had to tread carefully with Henry. His operation on breaking this pretend curse, proving his mother was some evil queen, and that Emma was some savior showed that he was afraid of something. Or covering something up that was bothering him that he needed to live out this fantasy. Insert birth mother sleeping with adoptive mother and Henry might as well live at Dr. Hopper's office.

Relieved that Emma had been the one to bring up the need to part, because she was sure it would've gone poorly if she'd said it first, Regina sighed and sat up. "Yes, you're right. I'll have to freshen up and go pick him up."

"Wait."

Emma quickly sat up and kissed Regina deep and longingly, wanting to imprint the taste and feel of the mayor upon her lips. She returned the kiss, cupping the back of Emma's head in her hand as she worked her mouth against hers. But then, Regina drew back, looking serious.

"This has been… really something. But, you do have to go now. Just in case Henry gets a ride home. Sleeping with the enemy is surely _not_ in his plan to prove the existence of my evil curse. We can't let him know what happened between us."

"Yeah … that would bad," she agreed and cupped Regina's cheek. "I don't want to hurt your relationship with him any further, so we have to be careful."

It was clear that Emma was looking for more than this one night together, but even the blonde wasn't sure how to work out the logistics of sneaking around. Regina smiled softly at her, relieved that - with the issues surrounding the spell - Emma was that rational and understood. She breathed a little easier and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Thank you for being so understanding."

Regina climbed off the bed and slid into her robe. She efficiently dressed, conscious of Emma's presence. This was just like being with Graham, she told herself. Pleasure, and then a swift departure to protect Henry's innocence. Except…

_Except this was also nothing like being with Graham,_ Regina admitted to herself, disconcerted by that.

"Where the hell are my ...Oh! Found them!" Somehow Emma's boots got partially kicked under the bed and for the life of her, couldn't recall how. She dressed haphazardly, trying to be quick but her head was still reliving what just happened tonight. Tangled limbs and writhing bodies that cried out in ecstasy. The images made the blonde halt as she slipped her jacket on, lost in her thoughts. She suddenly felt insecure, like this would be the last time she would see Regina.

"Think we could, I don't know, maybe do lunch or something sometime?" she asked tentatively, pulling her hair free from under the red leather jacket.

_Sometime soon even. Like, tomorrow?_

Her back to Emma at the moment, Regina bugged her eyes out as she tried to imagine what that would be like, and how this was possibly going to work. A muscle twitching in her jaw, she turned and looked at Emma.

"Perhaps. We… we have to be careful. For Henry. He sees you as some magical curse-breaker. I don't know how well he'd take you fraternizing with his evil queen."

"Oh I realize we have to be careful until the kid can accept an us." Green eyes widen, hoping she didn't sound too presumptuous. "I mean, a chance for an us. I don't want a chance for an us to upset him.. But, only if you want a chance for an us."

Wincing, she clamped her mouth shut and sighed. _Stop while you're ahead and shut up!_

Regina had been mayor long enough to have a good, polite, political mask expression. She employed it now with Emma as she slid her fingers through her relatively short, brown hair.

"Let's take things one step at a time," she replied smoothly, in a tone that would hopefully not jar the spellbound woman too badly. "Alright?"

"Yeah. Fair enough. A lot's already happened," agreed the blonde.

Stepping closer to Regina, she gave her a soft goodbye kiss. "I hope I get to see you soon."

She kissed Emma back and touched her cheek. "This was lovely, Emma. Truly."

Leaning into her touch, Emma had to force herself to step back because she could feel that tug, wanting to pull Regina into her arms and start this all over again. But Henry. She would not hurt the kid or Regina by causing undo strife. She needed to walk away right now.

"Goodnight, Regina," Emma simply said before reluctantly taking her leave. Once she reached the stairs, her feet swiftly took her to the bottom and towards the door. But there she paused, resting a hand against the polished handle.

"Why do I have a bad feeling this isn't going to turn out well for either of us?" she mused quietly, hearing Regina moving around upstairs.

She glanced up the staircase and wondered if, perhaps, slowing things down wouldn't be a bad idea after all. They went from threats to sex in less than 24 hours. That immediate attraction was there since their eyes met, despite the awkward situation, but this couldn't be healthy at all to keep pursuing it.

"Damn it!" Suddenly, Emma winced and steadied herself against the door when another dizzy spell suddenly hit her. It wasn't nearly as intense as before but it was getting tiresome. Chalking it up to an unexpected exhausting night, she opened the door to allow the fresh air to help ease the sudden illness and headed back to her room at Granny's to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Next morning, Emma came down to the diner for breakfast like the day before, except with an apple in hand to accompany her. She tossed it lightly in the air to catch with a hint of a smile before sliding in to claim an unoccupied booth. And unlike yesterday, there was no Sheriff to bother her. She could enjoy her morning and relive the memories of last night in peace, while figuring out what to get Regina for a gift. It had to be subtle, yet elegant. Which meant what and how without the entire town knowing?

"Hey, Emma." Ruby sauntered up, leaning against the opposite booth. "What can I get ya today?"

"How about that meat omelette and some toast. Oh! And hot cocoa too."

"Whipped cream with the cinnamon on top again?

"Yep. Thanks."

"Not a problem," Ruby said, giving the blonde a wink before filling her order.

The bell over the door chimed as Henry marched in, making a beeline for Emma's booth. Without invitation, he threw his backpack onto the seat and slid in with the same gusto, staring at his birth mother.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully.

Green eyes looked impatient as Emma leaned back. "Kid! Once again, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I'll get there eventually," he said with a cheeky grin. "I left early in case you were here."

"Well, mission accomplished. I'm here. Now, head on to school. I don't need your mother worrying about you," she replied seriously. Emma had a decent chance with the mayor as long as Regina didn't feel threatened by her birth parent status with Henry. "Which, by the way, she does a lot. Worry."

He made a face. _Why should I believe the Evil Queen worries a lot?_

"How would you know what the _Evil Queen_ worries about?" Henry asked in challenge.

"Because your mother and I talked and buried the hatchet about you. Oh thanks, Ruby," said the blonde when the redhead came back with not one, but two, hot cocoas with whip cream and cinnamon.

"Saw you had a guest again," Ruby said with a bright smile towards the mayor's son. "On the house too."

"Can you make that two on the house?" The blonde tried, giving the woman a grin that would normally have given her a free drink at any bar.

Ruby laughed. "Nice try, hon, but Granny likes the kid more than you."

"Thanks, Ruby!" he said eagerly, taking a slurp. Henry looked at Emma dubiously. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? She's not giving you the evil eye anymore and wishing she had her magic so she could zap you away?"

She slammed her hand down on the tabletop, looking aghast that Henry continued on like this. She would have thought that the kid would've been happy to hear that Emma and his mother weren't fighting. "Hey! That's unnecessary and cruel. Your mother loves you a lot and would do everything for you. Unlike me who gave you up for your best chance. Which is _here_ , kid."

Henry jumped, spilling some of his cocoa. He frowned and wiped it up with a napkin. "What'd she do to you, Emma?"

"She didn't do a thing to me. And you need to stop this crusade of yours that she wants to hurt me because it's getting old," she stated firmly before taking a bite out of the apple that Henry had yet to see.

"Again? How many did she give you?!" Henry exclaimed. He reached across the table, nearly knocking his cocoa over as he tried to snatch the apple from Emma's hand but this time, she was much faster.

"You need to learn personal space. And also, _none_ of your business!" she said, swatting his hand away. "Your mother's not the evil queen, and she's not poisoning me with apples."

Henry looked incredulous. "She's _gotten to you_ somehow! It's probably the apples! Just great!"

" _Enough!_ " Emma's voice cut through the diner, immediately silencing the kid. "Look. I know you're hurting kid. I get that you wanted to know where you came from. But that doesn't change the fact that Regina Mills raised you and loves you so fiercely. She would do _anything_ for you. I was never that lucky to get adopted. Let alone have any foster family that gave a damn about me. I'm not going to let you ruin this because you think I'm supposed to be here and break some curse of hers."

Henry exhaled heavily, trying to make sense of this. Emma had been doubtful about the curse when he'd explained it on the ride to Storybrooke. But, he'd expected that. The hero always doubted their cause at first. That's how stories worked. This, however… was beyond ridiculous. She was taking the _enemy's side?_

A slow grin crossed his lips and he dropped his voice to a whisper. "This is… your way of being in Operation Cobra in public, right? So none of her spies catch on to what we're talking about! Emma, that's brilliant! Okay, right. I get it! You have to pretend to be on her side so you can get closer and figure out the curse!"

"What? No! That's not at all what I'm doing!" she corrected right as Ruby brought her order. The waitress gave the two of them a bemused look before heading to another table. "You have to get this straight kid," Emma said, picking up right where she left off, "Not part of your operation. There is no curse, and I'm not pretending anything with Regina!"

Henry's face crumpled. He didn't know what had happened, but Emma had become as much of a drone as everyone else in Storybrooke! _What did my Mom DO to her?!_ Angry and confused by this, he snatched his backpack off the bench and slid out of the booth. His birth mother frowned, seeing the look on his face that was caused by her being inconsiderate to his feelings.

"Kid?" She realized that wasn't going to cut, nor did it sound sincere and started again. "Henry …I'm sorry for losing my temper. Please sit back down and finish your drink with me? Maybe share some toast?"

_I'm in this all alone. I've gotta figure out how to get her to believe, and undo whatever Mom did to her_ , Henry thought. He shook his head no at Emma.

"Sorry. You're right. I gotta get to school," he said.

Looking exasperated, Emma stood up. "No. I mean, yeah you do, but hear me out. I'm sorry I said I wasn't in on your operation. That was really mean of me to say. But if you want, I can be, if you understand that I'm doing this to figure out why you believe this stuff so passionately. Is that alright?"

In the moment, Emma failed to realize that she was discounting Henry's perceptions about this curse, his mother, and everything going on in Storybrooke. If she were to help bring mother and son together, she couldn't get so frustrated and ignore his feelings. She didn't want to become the people that she hated when growing up, the people that supposedly took care of her and just wanted a quick government paycheck. The people that ignored her. It wasn't fair to the kid. He believed this was going on for whatever reason, and Emma needed to understand why.

"No. You need to bring the happy endings back!" he exclaimed. Henry saw an opportunity and made another grab for the apple, snatching it off Emma's napkin. "Come find me when you come back to your senses!"

And with that, he bolted out of the diner.

"You gotta be _fucking_ kidding me! Hey! Come back!" shouted the blonde, slamming the diner's door wide open in hot pursuit.

"What the hell's that all about?" grumbled the owner, Granny, behind the counter in shock at what happened.

"Got no idea," answered her granddaughter, smacking her gum before wiping down the counter again. "But seems like blondie and the mayor are on good terms. Henry's not liking it."

Granny chortled. "Oh please. No one's _ever_ on good terms with the mayor. That's the equivalent of Mr. Gold being out of loans."

Rolling her eyes, Ruby shrugged. "Whatever, Granny."

* * *

This wasn't about Henry taking her apple. This was all about tug of war going on between belief and fact. Nevermind the fact it looked ridiculous to the citizens of Storybrooke that the strange woman in town was chasing after the mayor's son down Main Street.

Henry looked back over his shoulder and saw Emma in hot pursuit. Sliding the other strap over his backpack onto his shoulder, he shook his head at her.

"No. I need to think," he told her firmly, mimicking his mother's tone unconsciously. "And so do you. You can't be in Operation Cobra _and_ be on her side. It doesn't work that way."

The school bus drifted to a stop at the curb, waiting for the kids of Storybrooke Elementary, including Henry.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, kid! I'm just trying to …HEY!" she cried out when a hand grab her arm and turned her into the bemused face of Sheriff Graham.

"Now we're chasing after Mayor Mills' son? I might as well lock you up now before Regina gets a hold of you."

She jerked her arm away and rolled her eyes. "Technically, he stole my apple."

Raising a brow, he chuckled and rested his hands on his gun belt. "That's what you're going with?"

"Well, it's the truth." She motioned to where Henry was getting onto the bus.

Henry held up the apple, then tossed it into the city trash can defiantly. Staring hard at Emma, he climbed aboard the bus and took a seat on the opposite side so she couldn't even see him as it pulled away.

"Fair enough." He chuckled. "At least the lad didn't litter."

"Not helpful, Sheriff," sulked the blonde.

"He's just a kid. Probably just trying to get your attention is all. Considering everything he did to find you," he offered.

"Wish you were right, but now it's the exact opposite." Her statement left Graham puzzled since the boy had clearly worshiped the ground that Emma walked on since she brought him home to Storybrooke.

_Completely fucked that up with Henry. Now how am I supposed to help Henry and Regina fix their relationship?_ she wondered grimly as the bus pulled away.

* * *

Going to work and busying herself throughout the day in Town Hall eased Regina's mind. She could pretend that all was normal and that Henry had _not_ brought his birth mother to Storybrooke. She could focus on the day-to-day of running the small town, enjoying it more than she ever had ruling Leopold's kingdom.

However, for all that she accomplished, Regina was no closer to solving the twist in her "Emma Swan Problem." One way or another, Emma was a threat to her peaceful existence, her happy ending as the mayor. At the same time, she couldn't deny how the blonde challenged her and reinvigorated her existence. She was vexed with how to undo the spell and send the woman on her way, because she _thought_ that was what she still wanted as the final outcome.

"Mayor Mills?" Her assistant's voice cut through her musings. "Your son is here to see you. He says it can't wait."

Blinked out of her musings, Regina glanced at the clock and realized it was late enough for Henry to come by. But, with Emma Swan roaming town (which she knew about, thanks to Sheriff Graham), Regina expected that Henry would be chumming around with her.

"Please send him in."

She rose and smoothed her dress, a smile coming to her face as she came around the desk as he door opened. A disappointed scowl that would remind Regina of herself, greeted her as Henry came storming in.

"What did you do to her?!" he asked, hands flailing in exasperation.

The attitude pricked Regina's defensive nature. She cocked her head to the side, giving him a warning look. "What did I do to who, Henry?"

"To Emma!" he exclaimed. "You did something to her. I _know_ it. And I know it had to do with the apples you gave her. The Evil Queen _always_ does that!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Henry. What did I _do_ to you that you could possibly keep thinking of me as an 'evil queen.'" She made air quotes around the title, looking dismayed that he was _still_ going on with this.

"Because Emma's not acting like herself. I saw it at the diner this morning and she acted like nothing I said mattered. Before she would at least listen to me. Now she brushed me off, and she never did that before until you gave her those apples!" he screeched.

"Henry Mills, we use those apples for cooking and baking all the time. Nothing's happened to us, unless I can point to them as the reason for _you_ failing to listen to me," Regina countered because she could use his logic against him perfectly.

"I'm not stupid. You could've done something to the ones you only gave Emma," he retorted in that know-it-all tone. "And you wouldn't do anything to hurt yourself anyway. Only _her,_ because you're upset I brought her back to end your curse!"

"And now she's hurting _you_ ," Regina said, softening her tone to seize a different opportunity in this. "Perhaps it is time to ask her to leave town. I don't like that she's upsetting you so, Henry."

"She's not upsetting me. _You_ are," he said with such conviction that it was difficult to believe he was only ten. "I know you want her gone and are twisting the situation to your needs like you always do. I'm not falling for it or anything you have to say."

Regina sighed. "Well, you're the resident expert on magic. If I had put some spell on Miss Swan, how would I take it off?"

She didn't normally indulge this talk at all, but Regina was fresh out of ideas on how to solve the situation anyway. With Henry's obsession, she wondered what valid ideas he might have!

Henry took a step back, fingers tucked between the straps of his backpack, looking cautious. "You … want to take the spell off of Emma?"

"There is no spell," she insisted, lying through her teeth. "But, _if_ there was, how would I remove it?"

"If there was no spell, you wouldn't keep asking me how to fix it! Which means you did do something!" Henry was so sure of it now!

Regina rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk, popping a pair of aspirin into her mouth. She dry-swallowed them with practiced ease, and stared at her son. _What did I ever do to him to make him distrust me so much? What did I do to my prince that would convince him I could be… the woman I used to be?_

"Henry, I am not going to tolerate this any longer. You ran away and found your birth mother? Fine. She brought you back, and I'm grateful for that. But, I refuse to listen to you insisting that I've poisoned Miss Swan as part of some complicated plot. Do we need to move up your appointment with Dr. Hopper to talk about this?"

He sighed in frustration and glared at Regina. "You can keep pushing this all you want, but it won't change how I feel. And nothing Dr. Hopper says or does is going to help."

He didn't wait for a response from his adoptive mother as he turned on his heel and left the mayor's office. The Evil Queen could do whatever she wanted - more therapy, ground him, threaten him - but he would never rest until Operation Cobra was fulfilled, and Emma Swan brought back the happy endings to Storybrooke.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Henry had made himself scarce when they'd returned to the mansion after work. He'd retreated to do his homework and only reluctantly joined Regina for dinner, much to her continued frustration. And, while her son did not have many friends in town, he insisted that he had sleepover plans since it was a Friday night. So aggravated by _everything_ , Regina actually let him go, but drove him to the friend's house herself to ensure that's actually where he was going.

She returned home and sighed heavily, leaning her back against the front door as she closed it.

"I don't know how much longer I can take _any_ of this," Regina sighed.

Frowning at that, her mother's statements about love being a weakness came to mind, and she shook that off. She _loved_ Henry with all her heart. He was the only reason she kept up this farce of a life in Storybrooke now. And that meant she had to deal with his birth mother and settle this nonsense once and for all.

Regina strode into the kitchen and dialed the B&B, hoping that Emma was in her rented room and not drinking away at the diner, or worse - The Rabbit Hole - or whatever the blonde did in her spare time. The mayor was in luck. Emma was in her room having some rocky road ice cream from a parlor she found earlier in the day. It was obvious, at least to Regina, that she had caught the blonde in the middle of eating with the muffled, confused, 'hello' that came through the receiver, obviously not expecting anyone to call her tonight.

"Miss Swan, it's Mayor Mills," she said sternly, reverting to formal titles as agitated as she was. "I need to speak with you immediately."

Swallowing her delicious treat, Emma answered smartly. "Aren't we doing that now?"

_Maybe the spell has weakened if she isn't immediately jumping at this as a chance to see me?_ Regina wondered hopefully. _Fine. We'll do this over the phone then._

"I thought your goal in life was repairing my relationship with my son," she growled.

Almost dropping the phone out of her own embarrassment, Emma sat up in bed and sighed. "I'm sorry, Regina. I really am. He came on strong about you being evil and this operation to prove that the curse was real, and I lost my cool. I was angry that he was taking you for granted. He also thought I was only speaking on your behalf because I was pretending to do so. It was when he realized I was being serious that he got upset."

"If this is your idea of helping the situation, you can go back to Boston now, Miss Swan," Regina ranted. "I have enough trouble with my son. Your emotions muddying the water further _does not help._ Why would you even _think_ that was a good tactic as convinced as he is that I'm _evil?_ "

"I said I'm sorry," she stammered, running a hand through her hair nervously. "I didn't mean to make things worse."

She wanted to go on about the kid always blindsiding her but it would come off as excuses. Regina wouldn't accept that. "I'll fix this," she looked at the few apples that were left in the gift basket, "I know what he wants me to do and I just need to embrace it."

The brunette narrowed her eyes even though Emma couldn't see her reaction. "Embrace his plans to break my nefarious curse?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. It was wrong of me to react as I did. I should've listened to him, not shot him down. If he can trust me enough to help him with this operation of his, then I can find out what's really going on and steer him back to you." She bit her lip nervously, hoping Regina would approve of this approach and mend any friction she had caused between them. "Would that be acceptable?"

Regina fell silent, thinking this through. Emma would be, ironically, her double agent. But to what end? She already knew it was Henry's damned book that was causing this fixation. And, when it came down to it, the fairy tale obsession was accurate: the stories the book told were true. If Emma encouraged him, it might only deepen his determination. But, what alternative was there since trying to rationalize it out of him had already failed?

"On a trial basis. Fine," she said at last, sounding unhappy about it.

Emma took a silent breath of relief and nodded to no one in particular. It was just her nerves coming through, glad that this conversation wasn't a total disaster. "Thank you. I'll update you everyday that we have contact. And again … I'm sorry this happened. It wasn't my intent to hurt you Regina. I'll do better this time."

_Oh, she's just as besotted as before. Lovely._ Her mind flashed to the previous late afternoon spent with Emma, though, and Regina flushed with warmth. _Oh, and do you have feelings too, Regina dear?_

Anger at herself came into her tone. "You'd better."

Flinching as if the mayor had physically slapped her, Emma gripped the receiver tighter in determination. "I will." She paused, licking her lips and called upon her courage to go one step further. "Regina … let me make this up to you. Can … can I come and see you? Or if Henry's home, can we meet somewhere?"

Regina closed her eyes, wishing she'd come off more forceful and had just hung up on the Swan woman. She was thinking about Emma in ways that she shouldn't. Taking advantage with the spell once was bad enough. Encouraging Emma at all while under the influence of the backfired magic was just courting disaster.

"Henry insisted on sleepover plans with a friend. I'm here alone," she said despite everything she'd just been thinking.

This was the invitation that Emma desperately wanted to hear _._ She felt terrible for how things ended up with Henry but it pained her to know how it impacted Regina. The need to be there in person with her was prevailing all of her actions. She had to make this right.

She quickly started to get her boots on while still on the phone. "I'll be over in a few," said the blonde in obvious rush.

"I… I mean, you don't… oh _fine_ ," Regina almost snapped because she was so flustered by the entire situation.

Sighing, Emma could hear the mayor's voice with thick with frustration - frustration that was caused solely by her poor choices in dealing with Henry. Prying her hand away from her boot, Emma grabbed the edge of the bed and squeezed.

"Thank you, Regina," she said in quiet determination. "See you soon."

And before the mayor could offer a response, Emma had hung up, grabbed her jacket and was out the door. But then she came right back inside and grabbed the white box on the table, almost forgetting it in her rush.

* * *

Emma made the same presumption that she had done last night - not driving the Bug over to the mayor's house. The town loved to talk and if anyone wandered by and saw Henry's birth mother's car parked outside the place, this boring town will have a ton of gossip material to work with. She _needed_ to do this right if there were a chance with Regina. It meant apologizing to her and showing the other woman how serious she was in seeking forgiveness tonight. That what happened last night was no accident.

_It meant something. I know it did. To her too. Or she wouldn't let me come over._

Coming up the walkway, she glanced down at the box in her hands nervously. The gift was nothing special, like the rose, but Emma hoped her thoughtfulness would come through once again as she rang the doorbell.

Regina had been pacing the mansion's main floor, questioning her sanity at giving Emma a reason and permission to come over. _What was I thinking? What the hell am I doing?_ She sighed when the doorbell rang and made her way to the front door.

"Hello, Emma," Regina said primly. She stepped back to allow the blonde admittance even though she ought to have left her on the porch for aggravating Henry so much. "It's been a long time. Almost twenty-four hours now?"

The blonde smiled at the invitation because part of Emma's worse case scenario was Regina outright ignoring her and leaving her hanging outside. Thankfully, that was just her anxiety pressuring such negative thoughts. The humor was appreciate to lighten the mood.

"Well, I know it hasn't been long. But I do appreciate you letting me stop by," she said gratefully and held out the box. "Hopefully you like deja vu too. Once again, I come with gifts."

Regina tilted her head to the side and looked quizzical. Henry used to love to bring her presents. Everything from dandelion flowers from others' yards to his numerous drawings and run-on stories.

"What is it?"

"Only one way to find out," she said, lightly shaking the box in hopes of enticing the mayor to take it. "I found it while checking out the town today. Reminded me of you."

Regina's brow was arched, looking skeptical as she took the small box from Emma. _What on earth could she find in this town that would remind her of me?_ Standing there in the vestibule, the mayor opened the gift and found a wood-carved brown and white painted horse resting on a bed of cotton.

"Oh, _Rociante…_ " she breathed.

Regina's expression softened as her whole body sagged. The carving was none other than her beloved steed, whom she'd sacrificed needlessly to create the curse. She looked up at Emma, bewildered by this.

Emma watched the mayor carefully open the package and nervously bit her lower lip. She was hoping that her instincts were right in picking out this gift with her limited time spent in the mansion, but there was a theme the blonde had picked up on. Regina's love for horses. Not that the mansion was saturated with nicknacks and paintings of them, but Emma had seen depictions of the animal displayed in a few locations - most noticeably the coloration that the figure depicted. She had no foresight how the gift would deeply affect the mayor, just trusting on her instincts in reading her that the figurine would show that Emma paid attention to Regina. _All_ of Regina. Even in this short time.

"There's this guy. Marco? You probably know him since well, small town. You're the mayor of course …" Emma paused and regrouped, knowing she was rambling. "Well, I went into his shop and looked around. I was amazed at the work he did. A lot of refurbished _nice_ stuff. But it was the handmade from scratch stuff that really caught my eye."

Smiling as the mayor continued to look down at the figure, she touched its painted mane. "When I saw this, I immediately thought of you and of the picture you have hanging up in the den." Canting her head, Emma slipped her hand away and asked the obvious question. "Was Rociante the name of your horse?"

_Why would Gepetto... Marco… have carved Rociante?_ Regina wondered, mind whirling with this tidbit. She wondered what else he had in his woodworking shop then. _The damned wardrobe too, in some form?!_

"I... " She shook herself out of her reverie, clearing her throat from the flood of emotion that felt lodged there. "Yes. My dear Rociante. Thank you, Miss Swan… this is a very thoughtful gift."

Easily reading between the lines and how the mayor reacted to the gift, Emma smiled compassionately. "You're welcome. And… I'm also sorry you don't have him anymore, but I'm glad you like the gift. Another reminder of him."

Regina's jaw tightened, but of course, Emma had no idea the context for her sorrow. She was touched, and unnerved, just the same. Taking the miniature Rociante out of his box, Regina ascended the stairs to the main floor and settled the little horse in the living room, over the mantle of the fireplace.

"There. A fine place for a sentry, don't you think?"

Lingering in the hallway, feeling that this was a moment that was solely for Regina, Emma nodded with a tight expression of approval. "Yeah. I think you're right." Glancing behind her, she was following the would be line of sight of the figure before capturing Regina's gaze. "Good post. Can see everyone that enters. Right?"

Regina nodded, again unnerved by Emma's insightful instincts. "Yes."

Feeling that her stay was probably being tolerated, despite her thoughtful gift, Emma took a step back and swung her arms as her way of reluctantly wanting to go, but should. She felt that Regina was giving her borrowed time. "Well, I'm glad you liked the gift. I know it doesn't make up for my mistake today, but I really did get it just _because_. It just … happened to work as an apology too."

Clearing her throat again and zeroing back in on the moment, Regina nodded. She walked back toward Emma when the other woman failed to join her in the living room itself. "Thank you again. As for what happened with Henry… _please_ be careful with him. His belief system is so fragile, and I'm sure I've damaged him badly enough by putting him in therapy about his fairy tale beliefs."

Surprised that Regina joined her, Emma halted her expected need to escape then. She wanted to stay, but she was just uncertain if her host would allow it. Her internal war was prominent with teetering on the heels of her boots, uncertain to move closer to the woman she yearned for or retreat.

"Yes. You're right. I won't make the same mistake again," she said adamantly. "And for the record? It's hard for kids to understand what therapy's supposed to do. Which is to help them. Trust me."

She left that without explaining further, knowing that the mayor would understand the unspoken implications. Regina lifted a brow, then simply nodded.

"Are you hungry? I was going to make myself something light," Regina offered, taking an uncalculated chance in extending the offer. "I could easily cook for two…"

Unable to hide her surprise, Emma smiled appreciatively. "Pretty sure the ice cream I had didn't ruin my appetite. I'm always hungry. So ... yeah. I'd like that. Thank you."

Regina smiled at that and nodded for Emma to follow her. _What am I doing? Accepting gifts and apologies, and now treating her to dinner? I've lost my damned mind… maybe I'm the one who's under a spell._

"Tsk tsk, ice cream before dinner," she kidded. "Don't tell Henry or he'll insist that is precedent-setting."

Following after Regina, Emma had to chuckle. "Yes, Ma'am. I'll make sure the kid doesn't pick up any of my bad habits. Which you'll probably see at the dinner table now," she added with a wink when she caught the mayor's gaze.

_Well, I suppose it's only fair I feed you after I put a spell on you and we spent the night together. Is that how it works in this realm?_ Regina thought, driving herself insane with the prattle of her musings.

"Do I need to bring out one of Henry's bibs?" she teased.

Laughing good-naturedly, Emma smiled. "I'm not _that_ bad. Honest."

"We'll see," Regina bantered.

She gestured that Emma could take a seat while she owned the kitchen, putting together simple, healthy fare for them as if it was the easiest thing to do. It was, to the blonde, like watching an artist moving around so intimately in their environment. Regina's motions in the kitchen were effortless, opening drawers and cabinets without sparing a glance, chopping vegetables like a master chef with quick precision. She made it look so easy, whereas Emma knew she would slice off a finger or two. It was mesmerizing, but also comfortable watching her. Like they had done this before. It felt as if the core of the tension between them had shifted away.

_Maybe Regina's just finally relaxing around me. Knowing my fuck up with the kid was generally me being bad around kids, and that I'm really sorry. Gift was a bullseye too. Who knew?_

"I do hope you're as hungry as you've implied," Regina said, bringing a pair of finished and decorated plates to the table. She set one before Emma, then settled her own at her place. "Wine? Or something lighter?"

"This looks amazing," said the blonde as she closed her eyes, enamored by the smells too. When she opened them, Emma smirked up at her host. "Trust me. There won't be anything left on the plate. But uh, wine sounds good. If that's what you're having too."

_A bottle, at least,_ Regina thought.

"Alright," was what she said though, selecting a bottle from the kitchen stock after a moment's thought. She poured for them both, heart pounding again because - even after this short time, Regina was finding herself fighting with Emma being too familiar and comfortable.

_Who'd have thought?_

Emma waited for Regina to take her seat, having enough common courtesy to remember that rule at the table, before she dug in. She was not a sloppy eater per se, but the blonde did eat as if the plate was going to magically disappear from sight by how voraciously she attacked the food. It was the best home cooked meal she had in a long time, and Regina's talent came through deliciously with each bite.

Regina ate at a more demure pace, of course, pondering her strategy for handling Emma. If she couldn't get the woman safely out of hair, Regina wondered if the spell would finally wear off on its own. Henry might be mollified if - meanwhile - Emma could play off this business of being a double agent on his curse-breaking mission.

_This may actually work out_ , she thought, smiling to herself.

"I'm afraid I don't have much available for dessert. Perhaps a scoop of ice cream from Henry's rare treat stash?" Regina suggested.

"Ice cream?" Emma gave the mayor a cheeky grin. "I already had some before I came over. Remember?"

Winking, she took their dirty dishes and rose from the table to place them in the sink without another word - but her mind was already thinking on a counter idea for dessert. With how hot Regina had gone after her on the phone, she wasn't sure that the intimacy that they shared would ever happen again. Yet her sincere apology and gift had been accepted. Regina had even cooked for her! They were even enjoying each others company once again, their banter as proof they had become comfortable again.

_Go for it. Worse she can do is say no and kick you out. At least you'll know for sure if yesterday was a one time thing. Or if there really is something more between you two._

Rinsing off her hands, she dried them off with the towel on the dish rack and finally turned around to approach her hostess. "But, I think I've got a better dessert in mind," she slowly voiced, leaning against the table to just hover over Regina with a coy look.

The brunette looked up at Emma, meeting her gaze. She swallowed and rediscovered her voice, whispering back huskily. "Oh, you do, do you?"

"Couple ideas in fact." She grinned now, her fears in being rejected subsiding as the confidence in her voice surged. "Just depends."

Regina met the implied challenge. "On?"

"How long I get to _stay_ …" immediately answered the blonde.

The mayor smirked at her and shook her head. "How long do you _wish_ to stay?"

Emma offered her hand with a gentle smile. "For as long as you'll have me."

That made Regina smile genuinely for some reason. She gave her hand and rose. "Well then. Shall we move on to whatever ideas you have for dessert, dear?"

"Definitely," replied Emma, tugging Regina closer. Her hand splayed across the mayor's lower back as the other softly cupped her face. "Thank you for letting me come over …"

Regina blinked up at her, noticing that slight difference in their height. Of course, she had heels on that compensated for her. She smiled. "You're welcome… though I doubt you'd have stayed away for long. Am I right?"

Emma blushed at being read so easily and chuckled "Yeah. Probably. But this saves Graham arresting me for stalking."

She smirked at that, then licked her lips. "What do you have in mind then, dear?"

"Well, _this_ for starters." Regina licking her lips might as well have been Emma's cue to lean in and kiss her. Which she did, softly, as another silent apology.

The mayor kissed back, knowing that she was digging herself into a deeper hole with the spell-bound Emma. But, if she was able to be honest, she was _enjoying_ this attention far too much. Especially as the blonde immediately deepened the kiss and felt her hands roaming over her body. The way in which Emma's desire clearly came through, it was evident, to Regina, that their evening was about to begin here, in the kitchen. She was immediately hoisted up and placed onto the countertop, her mind reeling with what else Emma had in mind if this were just _starters!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Henry have a serious discussion - Emma gets her hopes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer to update, but we wanted to hash out a better direction for the story. So, here we are!

" _Henry! What is going on?" Regina asked, smiling, but also looking baffled._

" _It's your wedding, Mom!" He squeezed her hand. "And I'm supposed to walk you down the aisle. Right now."_

" _My wedding?" she laughed._

" _Duh. Church? Dress? Tiara?"_

_He tugged her toward the church's door. Regina caught her reflection in a mirror and marveled at her wedding gown. A delicate tiara rested in her coifed dark hair. She felt like she was in a fairytale, and that was rather ironic._

" _Who am I marrying, Henry?"_

_Henry stopped and stared at her. He chuckled and shook his head, taking her for an unlikely joker. "C'mon, Mom."_

_The double doors opened and her son walked her down the aisle, past the watchful citizens of Storybrooke, to the altar where Dr. Hopper stood at the center. Beside him stood Emma Swan, wearing a fashionably cut women's suit and her hair tied back in a tight ponytail._

" _Emma?!" she gasped._

_Regina blushed and nearly tripped over her dress. Henry squeezed her hand and gave her a warning look, leading her up to the altar. She watched him offer a courtly bow to Emma, and Regina wondered when he learned that!_

" _Regina," the blonde said, holding out her hand with a smile._

_She found her hand reaching out to take Emma's of its own volition. Eyes flickered between Emma's and Henry's, still expecting an explanation for this. They were marrying? How?! Why? Regina turned toward Archie, giving him a suspicious look, but the psychiatrist only smiled at her as if she was the most adorable bride he'd ever looked at._

" _Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to witness the joining of Regina Mills and Emma Swan in holy matrimony…"_

_And so it went as Regina stood there wide-eyed and dumbstruck as Archie led the ceremony and Emma gazed wistfully into her eyes. The blonde bride presumed that her fiancee was taken aback that the moment had finally arrived for them while the ceremony continued. She barely paid attention to their guests because her entire focus was upon the gorgeous woman standing across from her - the love of her life._

" _Emma?" Archie said quietly, clearing his throat._

" _Huh?" Emma blinked in confusion as she finally acknowledged his presence._

" _We're ready for your vows."_

" _Oh!" She chuckled at her wandering mind and took both of Regina's hands into her own, green eyes filled with so much love were riveted to beautiful browns._

" _I honestly don't have any vows planned. Because you know me," Emma winked. "I rather wing it and speak in the moment than try and make things make sense ahead of time."_

_Regina found herself listening raptly. She smiled, but then looked startled when she realized she didn't know her vows for Emma! She wasn't the type to improvise!_

" _I knew from the moment we met that you were going to be special to me. Or quite possibly the death of me!" Emma continued with a grin. "And I know we didn't meet under ideal circumstances since you were scared to death about Henry's safety, but there's also no denying that our son brought us together. If not for him, we never would have met. And if not for you giving me those cursed apples, we never would have fallen in love."_

_She found herself blushing as she listened to Emma's vows, gazing into green eyes. But then, at the mention of the poisoned, spell-laced apples, Regina gasped. Henry held one out toward her._

" _Want one, Mom?" he asked ...  
_

... Regina bolted upright in bed, heart pounding. She saw Emma staring at her, almost nose-to-nose as close as the blonde stood to her bed, and Regina clutched her chest, barely holding back a scream.

"Holy hell, Regina!" gasped the blonde, juggling the tray in her hands. The last thing she needed was the surprise breakfast that she painstakingly made to go toppling over and onto the bedspread and the brunette. She had to actually pick up the glass of juice or it would have definitely spilled. " _So_ didn't mean to scare you!"

"What... what are you _doing_?" she asked, completely confused.

Regina looked at their ring hands just to confirm that they were _not_ wearing engagement rings like she'd seen in the dream. Head fuzzy with the dream - or nightmare? - she wasn't quite sure what was real. It was clear that the spell had not worn off Emma, though.

With everything upon the tray saved and balanced, Emma felt confident in taking a seat onto the bed. "Well, surprising you with breakfast in bed." She held out the glass of orange juice. "Wasn't going for the I'm being robbed by a burglar reaction, though."

Regina accepted the glass because it was held out to her, reminding her of how she'd taken Emma's hand in the dream. She swallowed some juice and looked from Emma to the tray that she held.

"Breakfast in bed," she repeated, sounding confused.

"Yeah," she smiled, pulling out the tray legs and setting it over Regina's legs. There were scrambled eggs, toast, and salt and pepper and jelly and butter on the side since Emma wasn't quite sure what the mayor may like on her meal. "My way of saying thank you for letting me stay over …"

She pecked Regina on the cheek and pulled back, hopeful her present was well received. "So, _thank you_."

The mayor blushed faintly, fully waking with that gentle kiss. She cleared her throat and did her best to sound intelligent and _not_ flustered.

"Thank… you, Emma. This is quite kind of you." She surveyed the tray. "I didn't know you cooked."

"Uh, yeah," the blonde chuckled. "I don't. This is easy stuff I can make without burning your house down."

Regina smiled at that. "I appreciate that!"

Looking back at the tray, she reasoned that the worst she'd get was a case of food poisoning if Emma's cooking was terrible. It wasn't as if the blonde would be able to put a spell on her with food, she thought, as the dream's contents came back to her. Regina took a bit of scrambled egg.

"Do you dream much, Emma?" she asked.

"Well, sometimes." Canting her head, green eyes considered the mayor with a gentle gaze. "Is that what startled you? A bad dream?"

"That's a matter of opinion, I suppose," Regina replied cautiously. "It was a disconcerting dream to say the least. Do you believe that dreams have meaning? Prophetic value? Or is it just a random outlet for over-taxed minds?"

"I guess it depends. But to be fair, you've had _a lot_ of stress with Henry running away. And let's not forget my fuck up yesterday with him," she said, sighing. "It could just be your mind working things out."

Regina nodded and was inclined to believe that, except for the fact that she knew Emma was affected by the backfired spell. Emma didn't know how that weighed on her and stressed her out… even if the breakfast in bed was a very nice gesture, and the blonde had been nothing but kind and considerate toward her.

"Perhaps you're right," she replied because discussing the dream with Emma was out of the question. "And, thank you again for breakfast. I apologize for having startled you!"

"Hey. It's all right. I mean, I _didn't_ make a mess all over you. _That_ would've sucked." Feeling daring, Emma leaned towards the mayor and placed a gentle kiss against her neck. "That was _last_ night after all..."

Regina's face burned brightly with the memory of their lovemaking. "Yes."

She gasped softly then and reached for her cellphone, checking to see if Henry had called. After all, there'd been no sound of him in the house yet and Emma had not mentioned seeing him. The fact that she'd prepared breakfast and brought it upstairs suggested that he was not home.

"Did Henry check in with you?" she asked when there was no message from him on her cell.

"Nope. And the house phone hasn't rung all morning. Not that I would've answered it," Emma quickly said in alarm. She still didn't know what relationship she had with Regina but answering the mayor's home phone was crossing some sort of boundary big time. "Think he might just come home without calling first?"

This was probably Regina's way of breaking the news gently that it was time for the blonde to go. Henry was the unspoken code word for their time to end thus far. Emma understood why, but it was just difficult to balance her feelings towards Regina and helping mother and son mend their relationship. Which she had done a terrible job of it so far.

"I really have no idea, anymore" she replied, frowning. Regina found herself eating the surprisingly passable breakfast as she spoke. "He might try to stay out for as long as possible and only check-in when he knows he's on the verge of finding himself grounded…"

"Shit." Emma crossed her legs atop the bed and slouched with regret. "I'm sorry again. I know it was me that triggered all of this."

Regina shook her head, taking ownership of the issues finally. "No. Ultimately, _this_ is _my_ fault. If I hadn't given Henry reason to feel alienated and alone, he would never have felt so obsessed with his book and convinced at seeking you out. I was a terrible mother to him, and now we are both experiencing the fallout of my poor parenting choices."

"Regina …" Emma's heart broke at hearing the mayor be so open and vulnerable as she owned up to her failings. There was truth to her words, but she couldn't quite tell if it was the woman's perception of the issue or if it were straight forward as she admitted. She reached out and covered Regina's hand to squeeze. "Maybe you can start mending your relationship with him by telling him that. Why you were so frightened and alienated him. I mean, I don't know why you were scared but generally when people do that, there's something there driving that control. You were definitely trying to do that with him, and I guess it could just be that you didn't want to lose him but whatever the reason, you just need to be honest with him."

_Well, that would be sound advice if the crux of the matter wasn't the fact that he's_ right _about that damned book of fairy tales!_ Regina thought. She realized she was gripping the juice glass too tightly and set it down.

"That is lovely advice, but unless I tell Henry that his storybook _is_ based on real stories and that everyone in town is a character from it as he asserts… I don't think he believes there's anything for us to discuss," she replied, lifting a brow, realizing she'd just given the truth of the matter just like that. But, Emma was unlike to realize she'd just confessed! "His views have already been indulged too far, frankly."

As predicted, the confession went over Emma's head, the blonde attributing it to Regina believing there were no other way to appease her son unless she gave into his delusions.

"There has to be _something_ that you, or even _we_ , can do to help him. I just don't know what that is, Regina. He was _so_ mad that I didn't take him seriously and that I was defending you," she responded sadly. "The kid really doesn't want to see me unless I come to my senses about his mission _and_ you."

Green eyes looked up at Regina with so much uncertainty and a timidness that the mayor had yet to see from the blonde. "To be honest Regina? I … I'm really worried that this'll end up causing a major rift between us and I'll end up losing whatever it is we started here …"

Regina kept a straight face, giving away nothing. After all, she didn't need Emma misinterpreting her thoughts and feelings at this moment, especially when _she_ was puzzled by her reaction too!

_Why am I allowing myself to get comfortable with her? What am I thinking?_

"Let's just take things one step at a time," Regina advised. "Perhaps Henry will settle his worries when he sees that you are... _genuine_ in your regard for me. But, we do have to approach him with care, given his beliefs."

She sighed, thinking of her dream and worrying that this was going to truly spiral out of control. Regina looked at Emma.

"I'll encourage Henry to see you when he does come home or call. At the B&B perhaps?"

"Yeah. That'll be a good place to meet up," agreed the blonde, knowing this was probably her last chance in securing any form of friendship with Henry. Fortunately, Emma was genuine about Regina. She just had to find a happy middle ground with being honest and lay off the harsh criticism when it came to the kid being so angry and mistrustful of his mother. That was where she had went wrong, letting her anger dictate her behavior.

Glancing back at the cellphone on the nightstand, Emma regarded Regina as neutrally as she could because what was about to come out of her mouth sounded corny as hell in her head. "Mind if I put my number in there?"

Regina followed her gaze and couldn't help but smile. "Feel free. I think we'll need to be in touch, hm?"

"Yeah. I'd like to think so." She smiled back in relief. Reaching for the phone, Emma saved her information under 'Miss Swan' to be cute.

"You may as well add mine to your phone, unless you already have…" Regina added.

She told herself that it was just out of convenience since they, together, had an Operation Henry running counterpoint to his Operation Cobra. They'd need to be in contact. Regina told herself it wasn't because she was _enjoying_ interacting with the spell-bound Emma Swan.

"Nope. Was waiting for permission," Emma admitted and texted something to her own phone from the mayor's. The familiar chime that she received a text occurred moments later, and she turned her own phone around to show Regina the message with an impish expression.

_**Thank you for this passable breakfast, Miss Swan.** _

Regina rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Give me that," she said, snatching her phone back. Regina sounded her typical severe, but it was all a ruse because she started laughing again. She stared at the message a moment, then looked up at Emma. "Truly: thank you for this passable breakfast, Miss Swan. And, I apologize for nearly upending the tray when I woke."

Emma was grinning ear to ear, her face beautifully lit up from the compliment and unneeded apology. Hearing Regina laugh was the best reward for her efforts. "You're welcome, Regina. And no worries about the tray. You didn't knock it over, and I didn't knock you over the head with it. Win, win."

Regina chuckled and slid out of bed and slipped her robe around her, cinching it around her waist. "Win, win indeed. I do need to get ready for the day, dear, as pleasant as this has been. I need to be presentable for Henry, when I am graced with his presence."

Breaking out of her reverie, Emma had to tear her gaze away at curves that were becoming so familiar and forced them to move towards Regina's face. "Yeah," she pouted. "I was waiting for _that_ inevitability. But, I get it. I'll take the tray downstairs and make myself scarce."

Regina grimaced, thinking that Emma was taking the situation too personally. She shook her head.

"We... just have to be careful for now," she found herself saying. Regina sighed, then leaned in and kissed Emma gently on the lips. "I'll... text you when he's on his way. Or, when we are on our way if I have the chance to bring Henry over myself."

_Oh the irony! She has to tiptoe around Henry because of the curse I put on the town. I have to tiptoe around Emma because of the spell I put on her too!_

The dissonance that the blonde was feeling dispersed as soon as their lips met. Her expression was bright and full of hope, and if felt curious how Emma was craving the next moment that she could be in Regina's company. That feeling of longing for someone had been pushed back so far inside her heart after the last person she loved had betrayed her. But with the mayor it was so effortless, that need and that desire.

"I hope it's both of you," she said with a smile. "Because then maybe the three of us can hang out together for a bit? Kid can see that we're not under some silly spell or curse and actually like being around each other. _And_ that we both want him happy too."

"Yes. Just… don't set your hopes too high," she cautioned. "You know how convinced Henry is of his curse. I don't want you to feel disappointed if I do drop him off. Or if he is less than thrilled with us all…"

_...playing nice? ...playing happy family?_

"...hanging out together," Regina finished, using Emma's words.

"Yeah. I know I shouldn't be, but there's just … _something_ about this whole situation that's making me optimistic."

She shrugged and pulled Regina closer, kissing her solidly to leave a lasting impression until the next time they could be together like this. When she broke the kiss, Emma rested their foreheads together and lightly rubbed the mayor's back, trying to soothe away immediate concerns about the upcoming conversation with Henry.

"Hopefully, I'll see you soon," Regina said with that firm, determined tone she had.

* * *

Regina stood at the top of the stairs, just inside the mansion, when Henry _finally_ slouched his way in the door. She did her best to _not_ look domineering and annoyed, but to a ten-year old's eye, Regina certainly looked motherly-severe.

"Hello, Henry," she said, eyebrows raised.

"Hi," the young boy said tersely, at least knowing that he had to acknowledge his mother's presence verbally despite his averted gaze. He kicked off his shoes and made his way towards the kitchen.

He was still so mad with what happened yesterday in regards to Emma, knowing that the evil queen had to have cast some sort of spell on his birth mother! There was no other explanation in his mind to justify her defensive behavior towards the evil queen. He needed time to think on how to get Operation Cobra back on track and having a sleepover was the perfect cover. He did get his homework done to appease the witch at the top of the stairs, but it freed up his time for the rest of the weekend to solve his Emma dilemma too.

Emma's advice about being honest with Henry echoed in Regina's mind, even though it was pointless to even think about that. She _could not_ tell him the truth about her love and concerns for him, because she'd have to admit he was _right_ about the curse… and the spell on Emma! Sighing to herself, she at least tried to soften her tone and demeanor.

"Did you have a nice sleepover?" she asked, trailing Henry into the kitchen.

Henry had already slipped his backpack off and onto one of the kitchen chairs when Regina entered, seeing her son's head buried inside the refrigerator.

"Yeah. It was fine," he answered, his tone still short.

"I… spoke with Miss Swan this morning," she said, acting as if his abrupt and indifferent attitude was of no concern. Regina felt badly about lying through her teeth, but there was simply no way to explain - at this point - that Emma had spent the night! "She wanted to know if we'd like to meet her at the bed and breakfast today. A chance for us to all get to know each other better. Given the misunderstandings that seem to be plaguing us, from all sides, I thought this might be a good idea. What do you think, Henry?"

Regina could see how he stiffened against the appliance before his head darted out of it and looked suspiciously at her. "I don't believe you. You don't want Emma anywhere near me."

She withstood the withering stare from her prince and offered a shrug. "Henry, I can't force your beliefs. But, the invitation stands from Miss Swan and I feel that we should accept."

"Tell me why you really want to go," he urged, testing to see if there could be a shred of truth in his mother's motivations since she was actually trying not to argue or demand anything of him right now.

Regina took a deep breath and leaned against the kitchen island, looking squarely at him. "Henry, you brought Miss Swan to town for a reason. My being difficult about it is only going to make things worse. And… like it or not, I have to admit that she _is_ trying to get to know us both, and is posing no threat."

_Because my spell backfired and she wants to be a part of our lives!_ Regina thought. _And here I am, playing along with that because what the hell else can I do?!_

The confusion was plain across Henry's face because for the first time in months, he couldn't pick apart any glaring lies in his mother's words. Of course that didn't mean Regina's little prince was going to take everything she said at face value either.

"You know why I brought Emma home. The _real_ reason. And … you're still fine with _all_ of us hanging out together?" he challenged, knowing what was left unsaid between them.

" _Henry…_ " Regina sighed and felt guilty, which she blamed on Emma's interference. "I know you want me to fess up to the curse you believe in, and that you believe Miss Swan is key to breaking that curse. I… understand the _need_ to _believe_. I do. And… I'm sorry that my fear of your beliefs put you into therapy. We can… re-evaluate that course of action so you don't have to see Dr. Hopper any longer."

She hoped that that diversion and show of faith in him would be enough. Regina prayed it would be, because if he continued to push, she didn't know what she was going to end up saying to him. It was impossible navigating his stubborn belief in the curse as reality _and_ Emma's stubborn clingy-ness!

His mother _never_ once apologized like this. Sure Regina gave half-hearted attempts in the past when dealing with Henry's "delusions", but this was the first time that she had clearly expressed _why_ her son was upset. She actually acknowledged his feelings, and that stunned him, a fact that could not be hidden from his face. He was slack jawed at his mother ending therapy.

"You would really _do_ that?" he exclaimed, looking dubious. "Because it ... " Henry found his courage and stared right into his mother's eyes. "I know I'm not crazy and you know it _too_."

Regina had only a split-second in which to react. If she confirmed that Henry was _not crazy_ , was that also indirectly admitting to the curse's existence? It felt like a word trap and she knew Henry was more than capable of trying to catch her that way. But again, she felt that - the way this was going - she had no choice but to be as honest as possible.

_Damn you, Emma!_

"Henry, you are _not_ crazy," Regina said. "And I'm sorry that is how I made you feel."

He gasped and took a step back, wondering what was said between Regina and Emma for his mother to be acting like this. It was becoming more obvious that the conversation between his birth and adoptive mothers held a lot more significance than he first thought. Part of him wanted to believe, but Henry needed to be cautious because the evil queen was a known deceiver.

"Do … do you really mean that?" he asked slowly, daring Regina to lie to him.

Regina held Henry's gaze. "Yes. I know you're not crazy. And I _am_ sorry that that was how I reacted to… your belief system."

"My .. belief system?" He recoiled a few steps away from his mother. "You mean the truth. It's not some fantasy in my head. _Everything_ that happened in the book is real."

She bit the inside of her cheek and held her breath for five seconds, counting each second out in her head in an effort to keep calm intact. Regina was failing at that, feeling so deeply hurt by the look in his eyes and the implicit accusation.

_What did I ever do to you to warrant this? I only loved you!_

His namesake's words came back to her then and Regina had to close her eyes against the pain the memory invoked. Her father, Henry, had warned her that enacting the curse would create a hole in her heart just as Maleficent and others who "cared" about her had. Regina had thought that adopting and loving her prince would heal that wound, but now she understood there was no hope. As long as the curse existed, he'd be mistrustful of her, betraying the love she had for her son. Clenching her jaw hard enough that it ached, Regina gradually relaxed the tensed muscles and rediscovered her voice.

"Henry… if that is so, then shouldn't we _both_ stop feuding with Miss Swan and go visit her at her room?" she asked, trying to use this to her advantage. "You brought her here to break the curse, and rejecting her will hardly accomplish that."

Eyes narrowed suspiciously at Regina because her words implied the truth without actually confessing, which only made Henry wonder if she were just twisting words for her own benefit. He really needed to be sure. Too much had happened between him and his adoptive mother to blindly consider this passable confession at face value.

"Say it," he dared, eyes steady and unwavering towards his mother. "Say that it's all real and this town is really full of characters in that book. That _you're_ the evil queen. Just… _finally_ be honest with me. _Really_ honest with me instead of trying to calm me down and pretend I don't know what's really happening here. Or covering up things with half-truths thinking that can keep me quiet."

He didn't really expect anything to come from this except more lies, or veiled truths as he implied. But despite all of the damage that had occurred with their relationship as mother and son since discovering he was adopted, Henry had not forgotten all of the good times that they had shared when Regina was _just_ his mother. Before the storybook. She was the perfect mom - reading to him before bed, making his favorite meals when he brought home his straight A report cards, shopping for comic books, soothing his symptoms with a gentle kiss upon his forehead when he was sick, being stricken with fear when Henry had falling out of his mom's apple tree when trying to climb it ...

"Please …" he said softly, finally exposing some of the pain that this has caused him instead of the outright defiance that Regina was so used to.

"Oh, _Henry…_ "

The mayor was clearly tormented by her son's words and his expression. Worse, Regina kept hearing Emma's advice to be _honest_ with Henry in her mind! She _couldn't_ be honest - like he crazed - without confessing to the insane truth. And then what?!

_What choice do I have? If I lie and dismiss his curse theories as false now, I'll lose him…_ Regina came around the island and crouched so they were closer to eye level. She gazed into her son's wary stare and swallowed hard.

"Henry, I don't know how you came by this book of fairy tales or what's made you believe so strongly that they are real… let alone tied to life in Storybrooke." She sighed heavily and forced the words she felt would doom her off her lips. "Henry, the book is real. The _curse_ is real. And if you've read those stories thoroughly, you'll know _why_ I cursed everyone from my land to Storybrooke."

Henry had anticipated the same denial and was already quick to quip back at his mother that he would leave to see Emma _alone_.. He truly wasn't prepared at hearing Regina speak the truth after all this time and looked genuinely shocked..

"I knew it …" he whispered, trying to find his voice again as he processed this change of events. "I knew all along what was happening, and you made me think I was crazy. You made me believe I was … I was _losing_ my mind even though I was right!" His voice gained in strength, but the accusatory tone deflated as he looked away in anger. "You said you loved me. People who love you don't do that to you. They do whatever is necessary to be honest so you don't hurt them."

Regina remained crouched there, heart breaking for her son. She wanted to reach out to him but didn't dare, knowing that - like everyone else in her life - he'd reject her. She took a deep breath.

"Henry, I'm sorry. This was supposed to be _my happy ending_. And, bringing you into my life made that true. In this world where magic and wonder is limited to storybooks and the television, how _could_ I ever tell you? Why would I ever expect you'd really believe _me_? Even when you came to believe on your own… I was scared. What happens if the curse _does_ break? What happens to you? To all of us?"

"The evil queen doesn't get scared!" he argued, but even Regina's little prince wasn't fully buying his own response. His voice didn't hold the same faith in regards to his original assumptions about the mayor. Unfortunately, Henry still had his blinders on. "You just take what you want when you want it. And if it doesn't fit your plans, you force it."

"Henry… that _has_ been true. You're right. But, I did that out of fear. And anger." Regina sighed. She couldn't be overly upset with him because the book didn't properly spell out her side of the story, as it were. And, he was only ten years old; what did a child really understand about such complex emotions? Re-gathering her thoughts, Regina asked, "Since we're being honest now, can I try to explain to you everything your book left out about me? So you can form opinions and views about me that are balanced?"

Looking hesitant, Henry scrunched up his face as he worked this through. One could argue that the evil queen had revealed her plans in order to lure her adoptive son into a false sense of security. That would make it easier for Regina to thwart Emma's presence here in ending her curse. Or, it could be as simple as his mother wanting to reconnect with him and finally decided that being honest was the only option to do that. It was such a leap of faith to consider the later that it frightened Henry in speaking up initially because it would mean that _he_ was also wrong about his mother.

Rising only because her legs were cramping in her heels at this angle, Regina kept a steady gaze on her son, hoping he would begin to understand that she was being genuine at last. When he didn't answer her question and offer of sharing her history, she thought about how stubborn Henry could be, and how stubborn she'd learned Emma was. Regina cocked her head to the side as she spoke.

"Why don't I drive you over to the B&B and you can talk through this with Miss Swan? Despite the fact that she and I got along surprisingly well, much to your annoyance-" Regina had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, "-I know you two forged a connection. Talk it out with her and decide how you wish to proceed."

"But-" he grimaced, unsure of how to handle this suggestion, "- you said Emma wanted us both there though …"

"I'll text her and explain that we talked, and you need some time to process. Besides, you can _thank_ Miss Swan for urging me to be honest with you. Despite what you've thought, her interests are in making sure you're loved and well cared for. Miss Swan was quite adamant that honesty would help you understand that."

"Emma said that to you?" he said in wonder. Perhaps his birth mother was starting to act like the savior he wanted her to be. Maybe he misjudged her reactions at the diner too harshly?

_Only a hero could get the evil queen to finally confess her wrong doings ... right? And if this is all true, then I have to be honest too._

"Wait. I want to show you something then. It might change your mind in seeing Emma too." He went to his backpack and pulled it up onto the kitchen table to unzip. Since Regina first read through the storybook and questioned him about the books missing pages, Henry had been a vigilant protector of its contents. And now, he was going to reveal all of its secrets to the villain that he had been hiding them from all along on a leap of faith.

"If you're really being honest about all of this. That you want _me_ to believe you. You need to see these finally." He pulled out the missing pages to the book and handed them over to his mother. "If you and Emma are getting along, then you need to know the truth. Because if you really are wanting this to go the way I think it is, then you have to help _me_ convince _her_ that she's the savior and the only one that can break your curse."

Regina accepted the pages, brow creased in a delicate frown as she took in the images first. A newborn swaddled in a blanket that clearly said "Emma" made her gasp. Feeling faint, she leaned against the island for support. She blinked rapidly, taking short, shallow breaths. Regina hadn't understood why Henry had been convinced his birth mother had anything to do with the curse. Now, she understood all too well.

"You believe… that… oh, _of course_ it is. This is Miss Swan as a baby." Looking faint, she said to Henry, "She is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. _Of course._ "

Her head and heart reeled as facts came crashing into her consciousness. They'd put their newborn in an enchanted wardrobe, sending it away from the Enchanted Forest. That baby had been _Emma_ , who had landed here! And that meant that Henry was Snow and Charming's _grandson_! His _teacher_ was his own grandmother!

_And, that means that I put a spell on the product of true love, the daughter of Snow and Charming, who is now_ enamored _with me! Oh god, the irony… I can't handle this!_

Regina let out an absurd chuckle before containing the hysterical laughter that threatened to overtake her. She countered Henry's idea with, "Actually, this is reason why _you_ need to see Miss Swan alone, for now."

"But mom! Just because you know the truth of who she is doesn't mean you still can't go with me. It's all the more reason you _should_ come with!" urged Henry, still ignorant that the accusation of Regina cursing Emma was actually true! "You guys working together can help the people in Storybrooke realize that you're trying to be better when the curse breaks. Even if it's just for me."

Henry was not naive to believe his mother was trying to rehabilitate herself just because it was the right thing to do. She was doing this to repair the relationship with her son and if that was her sole motivation, then he could live with that. For now.

Regina sighed. "Henry, think about this: my actions are what compelled Snow White to put her baby, _Miss Swan,_ in a portal that brought her here. How well do you think she'll take the truth of her existence here if we both start talking about it? How could I ever explain myself to her if you, my own son, see me as the _evil queen?_ "

_Nevermind that we've been sleeping together the last couple of days and, because of my fucking spell, she feels like she's in love with me,_ she thought.

"Mom," he sighed, rolling his eyes, "Emma's already seen these pages and doesn't believe anything I have to say anyway. I gave them to you because I want to believe _you're_ being honest about everything. So you know what's going on and what I've tried to do so far. And, well, now you know why I hid those pages. You would've figured everything out way too soon ..."

"Yes." Regina frowned, staring at the photo of baby Emma in her blanket, feeling even more conflicted than she had before. "Still… I think you should see her alone for now. This is a good deal for _me_ to process. So much has happened…"

Very few people in town could have read Regina's expression and realize just how terribly conflicted she was - and all of them were under the curse. Henry, however, could easily recognize that pain and questioned her with the brave innocence of a ten year old.

"Is something else bothering you about Emma?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"Yes," she admitted with a heavy sigh. "Henry… it's not something I can speak of with you, yet. I'd need to speak with Miss Swan first. But, before I can do that… I have to sort out my own feelings. I've been the evil queen for too long for this to be easy to deal with."

"Okay …" he said quietly in disappointment, but only because his mother wasn't going to come with. This fragile honesty between them was making it easier for Henry to accept Regina's wishes and not immediately believe there was an instant conspiracy. Which was ironic since there actually was this time.

"Thank you, my prince," Regina said with a heavy sigh. She reached out her arms toward him, hoping for a hug.

Henry hesitated, trying to see if he could separate his mother Regina from the woman that is, or was, the evil queen. There was so much pain and resentment that still bristled underneath with how he had been treated. Yes, he was guilty of withdrawing when he learned he was adopted and felt betrayed that Regina didn't tell him sooner, and yes, he was down right mean and not accepting of anything that she had to say in her defense long before the book came into his possession. Learning that his mother was the actual evil queen from stories, it just colored his perception further and it was difficult, right now, to know if this entire conversation was a trap in some way.

"I think I still need some time too, Mom," he answered delicately before his mouth pressed together tightly in distress. "I'm … sorry."

Regina dropped her hands and nodded, looking away as tears filled her eyes. "I understand, Henry. Do you wish to see Miss Swan today then? I'll drive you over…"

The look in his mother's eyes did tug at Henry's heart, seeing how badly his rejection was affecting her. He sighed, coming to only one conclusion to see just how real this all was.

"No. I think … we should have dinner together?" he suggested. "I mean, if you want. Talking to Emma's important but ...I can do it tomorrow."

"You and me?" Regina asked, needing to know for certain that was what he meant.

He nods in confirmation. "Yeah. You and me. I think it might help."

"I'd like that, Henry." She smiled, trying to look hopeful. "How about pizza for a change?"

"Yeah?" Grinning, he continued looking as impish as his adoptive mother could be. "You must be really sorry for pizza to be the first choice."

Regina chuckled and smiled more genuinely. "I just want to make you happy."

"Pizza would definitely make me happy!" he confirmed.

"Very well. Pizza it is for tonight. If you don't think it will spoil you too much, you can also have video game time," she said, being overly indulgent. "I'll let Miss Swan know plans have changed and we'll see her tomorrow, perhaps."

"Sounds good!" he agreed cheerfully, just about to run out of the kitchen to play when he regarded his mother one last time. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Henry. Have fun."

She glanced at the clock and decided it was _not_ too early to pour herself a strong glass of cider before dealing with her latest "Emma Swan Problem." There was no telling how she'd take the success with Henry in light of not seeing either of them with the revised plan. There was only one way to find out. Regina pulled out her phone.

_**Emma - are you there?**_ she typed.

There was a reply back within seconds, almost confirming that the blonde was stalking her phone. _**Yeah! U guys coming?**_

Regina winced, feeling the enthusiasm coming through loud and clear in those three or four words. She wasn't sure how you counted "U", then discarded that as irrelevant.

_**Change of plans. I'm sorry. Henry wants 2 spend the day here. Have dinner w/ me.** _

She didn't know how to convey the weight of _that_ in such a short amount of space that her seemingly antiquated phone allowed. Regina scowled at the "2," finding that so grammatically improper.

In her room at the B&B, Emma was disappointed as she read the message on her screen but in the same instance, she was also happy. She had promised to help Regina mend her relationship with her son and to pressure any face to face time would be inappropriate - even if the thought of going the night without her made the blonde feel off her jacket in resignation and throwing it on the table, she texted back, needing to be sure that everything was okay at the mansion.

_**Dinner with u? That good rite?** _

Regina nodded, then realized that didn't convey anything for Emma! Hastily, she typed, _**Yes. Good talk. Long way 2 go, but there's hope. I'm sorry 2 cancel our visit…**_

Regina thought she almost felt genuine about the last sentence. Knowing who Emma Swan _really was_ , it made a chill run down her spine.

That made Emma smile deeply, working through the longing that was creeping towards the surface. It was telling her to insist in coming over or suggest seeing Regina after Henry went to sleep. But, again she held it at bay - even with the headache that was just starting to throb insidiously across her temples.

_**Good. U 2 needed that. Not so glad I can't see U tho.**_ Emma stared at the message for a few moments before sending it, and hoped that it didn't sound too clingy. Even if that was all she was feeling right now!

_**Tomorrow, I think,**_ she typed back after a moment's pause. _**Henry's idea to spend time 2gether. Couldn't say no.**_

Regina fixated on that shortened "2gether" and how atrocious that looked as she tapped the send button. She wondered at how anyone would write in the future if _this_ was how people outside Storybrooke communicated!

"Nope. I wouldn't want you to. This just _sucks_!" Emma grumbled aloud in her empty room. Tapping on the keys, her response was less whiny and desperate.

_**I get it,**_ and hit send, but then added another line right away because her curt response could have been taken wrong. _**Miss U tho.**_

Regina caught herself smiling at the attention and sentiment and shook her head in disbelief. _What are you thinking?!_

_**Enjoy the town 4 now. Will check in later, after dinner. If that is OK?** _

Emma stared incredulously at the message, her face falling into an annoyed scowl. There was _no_ acknowledgment of her confessed feelings in admitting that she missed Regina. She was completely brushed off in her eyes.

_**Fine,**_ was all she texted back before slapping the phone onto her nightstand in disgust.

Regina stared at that reply and didn't know what to make of it. For all she knew, it was normal in text conversation, or normal for Emma! Sighing, the mayor pocketed her phone and went back to the kitchen with a fresh drink. She needed to study the pages Henry had trusted to her.

Even with dismissing her phone for the night, Emma was vigilantly listening for a response back - and none came. It made her skin sorely itch with uncertainty, even scratching her arms so roughly that it caused streaks of reddened flesh along bare arms, as the waiting drove her crazy.

_She's not going to text back or acknowledge shit about you, Swan. Get over it._

Reaching for the phone, Emma fired off another text and threw the device onto her bed before grabbing her jacket. She was going to enjoy the town as Regina suggested, maybe even check out that bar called the _Rabbit Hole_ she overheard about at Granny's. If the mayor decided to grace her with a response back, the enraged blonde would have to learn of it when she returned. _Whenever_ that would be.

Regina's phone beeped in her pocket as she pored over the page from the storybook. She pulled it out and frowned at the final text: _**No need to check in.**_ Looking back to the picture in the book of Emma's newborn self, Regina wondered what the right course of action was now…?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drinking and darts that leads to fits of rage and love.

Slamming another empty shot glass upside down on the bar counter, Emma signaled the bartender to bring another one. She was already on her third shot of whiskey and it wouldn't be her last. Not if she wanted to get rid of the lingering presence of Regina's Mills off her body and out of her mind. It did _nothing_ for the throbbing headache that persisted, but she figured it would be droned out once the alcohol fully kicked in.

_Fuck Regina Mills and her ignorant bullshit. She doesn't give a shit about you or she would've texted back something similar. Not_ nothing …

Grabbing the side of her head, she squinted as a jackhammer was trying to crack her head in two. "Damn. The woman's worse than the hangover I'm working on," she muttered.

Dr. Whale sidled up to the bar beside the attractive blonde, a disarming smile on his face. _So the date with Mary Margaret went south. Who cares when_ this one _is here? Where's she been all my life?_

"Rough night?" he asked sympathetically, setting his half-consumed drink down.

Glaring past the hand that was helping to keep her head up, Emma's tone cast the same amount of discontent as her eyes portrayed. "Not interested."

Whale's smile didn't falter even as he went into improv-mode. "I'm a doctor. I noticed you're looking a little pale…"

"Don't worry." She held up the unattended shot with a cheeky grin. "I've got my prescription right here."

Emma knocked back the contents of the glass, the delicious liquid burning a trail down her throat. Unfortunately, it did nothing to dismiss her unyielding obsession with Regina Mills, but the alcohol was finally putting a damper on how severe her headache was. She was even starting to feel chipper.

Whale smiled and traded his now near-empty glass for a fresh drink. He also gestured to buy the blonde another shot. The bartender rolled his eyes even as he poured.

"Good medicine, I'd say," he remarked as the fresh drinks were set before them. "I'm Dr. Whale. Work at Storybrooke General Hospital…"

"Wait. That actually _wasn't_ a line?" she blinked, floored that the rather bawdy guy trying to pick her up was an actual doctor. " _You're_ a doctor?"

Whale grinned and downed his drink in a healthy gulp. "I am. Pleased to make the acquaintance…"

_Are you going to introduce yourself or what?_ he thought, bemused.

She was actually surprised that the pick up doctor wasn't aware of who she was. Between the Sheriff stalking her, the mayor showing up at her room at the Bed and Breakfast, and her son shadowing her at the diner, everyone in town pretty much knew who Emma Swan was.

"Emma," she said with a shrug and took her shot, just not drinking it yet. "Resident drifter."

_Tough nut to crack._ Whale's grin remained fixed on his face, but then it softened, looking momentarily puzzled.

"You're new to town? Like, _new_ new?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm 'new new'," emphasizing the last words with hand quotes. "Been here for a couple of days."

Whale stared at her before shaking his head. "Interesting. Well, that's reason there to have a toast." His smile was back in place as he held up his glass. "To resident drifters and the changes they bring?"

_Sure. If that means sleeping with the mayor, having her kid hate ya, but ya managed to fix their relationship? Then, yay! Go me._

She glowered at her drink and shrugged. "Fuck it. Sure."

Clinking their glasses together, she knocked back her fourth shot, really feeling the effects now. Her head was swimming, like her neck was barely able to keep upright while her body flushed with a happy warmth. She was feeling particularly good right now and slapped a hand on Whale's leg.

"A'right, Doc. Think you can handle darts? Because that's what I'm going to do. Darts."

Whale's grin widened. The evening was _definitely_ looking up. "I can hold my own. You're on, Emma the Resident Drifter."

Rolling her eyes, Emma hopped gingerly off the stool, briefly making her world spin. "Whoa…"

She clutched at the bar, slamming eyes shut as the momentary wave passed, even having enough sense to shoo Whale away. Just because she was well into drunk, Emma had enough faculties leftto make sure roaming hands stayed far away from anything curvy she owned.

"Just trying to make sure you stay upright," Whale remarked. Curious about this stranger in a town that never saw strangers, he asked, "Either a lightweight or really trying to forget someone or something… is that why you're here? Running away from some nasty business?"

"Nasty business brought me here and forced some more nasty business upon me. So … option two, Doc." Emma consciously watched her steps, navigating through the tables and chairs all by herself to keep her darts partners hands at bay. Not that she couldn't feel his eyes fixed upon her ass. Skinny jeans did tend to do that.

"So how good are you?" she asked, grabbing the yellow and green colored darts off the board to try and steer the conversation away from anything personal. Smirking over her shoulder that was far too flirty, she added. "And to clarify - I _mean_ the darts."

Whale grinned. "Oh, I'm the _best_. Take that _however_ you want."

He didn't touch her, but put a guiding arm around her to make it clear to Keith - who glowered drunkenly by the pool table - that he'd spotted her first!

"So, are you aiming at some of that nasty business while you're staring down the dartboard?" Whale asked Emma.

"No. I just wanna play darts and _forget_ the 'nasty business'," she clarified, as she moved behind the tape on the floor and started to line up her first shot. Gripping the barrel, she threw the dart and gave Whale a sloppy, smug look even before the dart hit its target. "Lemme guess? Outer bull ring?"

"Gal who even knows dart lingo… impressive," Whale chuckled. "Who can throw straight even with a few shots behind her."

"I'm experienced." She left it at that, leaving a lot up to her throwing buddy's imagination. Tossing the other two darts, Emma landed another one in the outer bull and a bullseye, noting that her headache was completely gone, but her longing was just as pervasive as ever for the mayor. Shuffling her feet to the board, she grabbed the darts and handed them over to Whale solemnly and hopped onto the table to see if the doctor could do any better.

Whale chuckled at the innuendo and felt encouraged by that, even if Emma had brushed him off initially. He was used to being persistent, though! Looking at her, he grinned.

"You know… don't take how well I play darts as any sign of how well I perform at any other activities…"

And with that, the doctor did his best, throwing the trio in quick succession as he heard Emma snort at Whale's attempts to flirt _and_ play darts.

"Good for you. Because that," she motioned towards the board, "was terrible."  
Whale's darts weren't even remotely close to where Emma's had been. He didn't even get any in the rings!

"You said you were a decent dart player and you gave me premature throwing performance. Tsk, tsk." She shook a lazy finger at him before hopping off the table to retrieve the darts.

"Maybe I didn't mean darts," he said with a chuckle and wink.

She clucked her tongue and handed the darts back to him, trying her best stern expression but it came off more coy than anything else. The alcohol was doubtlessly overriding her usual senses. "We're not playing doctor later to find out."

"No?" he asked with an almost-pouty look. "I bet it'd be fun…"

"Maybe. But, you're not …"

_Regina …_

"... my type," she said quickly, abating the wandering thoughts of the mayor plaguing her mind.

"Ow. That stings," Whale replied as he fired off the darts with only slightly better success than the first attempt. "Not into dirty blonds? Or doctors?"

"Nah. Kinda into brunettes." She decided to run with the first idea that popped into her head that would either make it perfectly clear that Emma wasn't interested, or that it would just cause a whole string of curious questions. "Like the waitress at Granny's. What's her name?"

She snapped her fingers a few times, the sound banging past the haze of intoxication to pull the name out of memory. "Ruby! Yeah. Like her."

_Or really hot mayors._

Shifting atop the table, her mind went down a rather vivid path of her lovemaking with Regina last night. How her voice dipped even lower when aroused, hardened nipples cutting against her palms as the mayor groaned hotly when Emma kissed that sensitive spot right below her ear …

"Stop it," she growled angrily at herself, keeping her voice lowered enough that hopefully Whale didn't hear.

Whale gulped and stared at her, the image of Emma and Ruby getting it on a little too much for his brain to handle. He grinned wickedly and chuckled. "Stop it…? Can I help it, with a mental picture like _that_?"

Emma was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to have a rebuttal. _I came here to get drunk and forget about her and all I'm doing is pining over the damn woman. I can't do what I wanted to do with her tonight so the hell, Swan?_

Whale shook himself, went and retrieved the darts, then handed them over to Emma. "I don't know, but maybe you ought to go see the nasty brunette business that's got you so out of sorts." He winked. "Doctor's orders."

She rolled her eyes and snatched the darts away. "Said brunette is busy tonight. And I doubt she'll see me with a doctor's note too. Especially one scrawled on dirty bar napkin."

Whale's grin widened, amused at her sarcasm. "She's sure under your skin though. Known each other long?"

"You don't know the half of it, doc." Regina was a disease. Waking thoughts of the mayor consumed Emma, the woman's face was in all her dreams, her skin trembled with anticipation of the next time it could be touched by Regina! She gritted her teeth and aggressively slammed the dart against the board, hitting another bullseye.

"And just a couple of days …" she admitted, lining up the next shot.

Whale grinned and said, in all innocence, "Sounds like she put quite the spell on you, whoever she is…"

For whatever reason, her companion's words plucked an odd chord within Emma and when she let loose the dart, it veered way off and stuck at the edge of the board next to the ten. "Well, shit."

"Huh," the doctor said, gazing at the off-the-mark dart. "Well. You've got your doctor's orders. Think on taking them."

Whale winked at Emma, then left the game, off to prowl the bar for someone that would call him their type, leaving the blonde to muse over his prescription. Sitting down, Emma twirled the dart in her hand, almost losing it a few times and debated with herself. Would it really be so terrible to see Regina? And had instant need for approval colored her perceptions about the mayor's feelings towards her? She had found herself wanting the other woman so badly that what turned into a simple restorative dinner between mother and son, Emma had spun it into her being wrongfully spurned, despite Regina wanting to talk to later.

_Maybe I'm an idiot._

Sighing, she decided to take the doctor's advice on a hunch he might be right. Since Emma had left her phone back in her room in defiance, calling the mayor was out. Her only options were to either walk over to the mansion unannounced, go get her phone and then call, or just wait until she was sober tomorrow to chat like adults. To her spelled addled brain, there was but one option - an unannounced visit.

Tossing the last dart at the board, which ended up hitting the double ring fourteen, Emma paid her tab and sent over another drink for Whale as thanks. He was at least deserving of a small token of appreciation with his sound advice. Grabbing her jacket off her once occupied stool, she left the _Rabbit Hole_ and was off to surprise the mayor.

* * *

The night air was crisp, her unzipped leather jacket doing nothing to abate the chill, but it didn't dissuade Emma from her goal either. Hands tucked into her pants, she eagerly turned down Mifflin Street, so focused on the view of the mansion that it hadn't quite registered that there was a patrol car parked in front.

"Wait… what?" She finally gave the car a sideways glance in suspicion on approach while crossing the street. It had to be close to midnight by now, so what would the Sheriff be doing here at the mayor's house without reason? There couldn't have been an emergency since the lights weren't flashing on the car. She looked away and where the kid's room was - lights were out and the window wasn't opened. So he didn't run off and must have been asleep.

_So why would … ?_

"Oh, no …" Realization dawned on her. She stared at the double windows on the front of the house, noticing that lights were on in the den and that's when hands balled into fists. She felt hot resentment sweep over her like a raging river for being played like a fool.

_She's_ fucking _the sheriff?!_

Regina Mills wasn't afraid of a relationship with her because of how fast they were taking things, nor was she conflicted. Oh no. This was just the mayor stringing her along for sex and using Emma to fix Regina's broken relationship she had with her son. How could she not realize this sooner? That she was just some side conquest.

_How could I be so stupid?!_

The rush of rage fueled adrenaline began to sober her up and Emma marched over the perfectly cut grass, down the pathway and up the stairs to pound on the mayor's door. The only thing she hoped was that the kid stayed asleep because he didn't deserve to find out about his mother's distasteful interpersonal habits like this.

"What the hell?" Regina muttered.

She gave Graham a confused look as she rose and moved toward the front door. Who would dare pound on her door at this hour of the night? The sheriff trailed after her, hands shoved into front of his jeans pockets, looking just as puzzled. He leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs as Regina opened the door.

She blinked in surprise at seeing Emma standing there, looking so angry!

"Why Miss Swan! We were just talking about you… is everything alright? What are you doing here at this hour?" Regina asked, reverting to formalities only because of Graham's presence.

"Oh don't fucking, _Miss Swan,_ me!" she snapped back. Eyes furiously looked to Graham. "What the _fuck_ is he doing here?"

Inebriated, jealous and angry, Emma had lost all of her diplomatic savvy.

"Ah… I think that's my cue to be on my way? Mayor, you'll fill Miss Swan in on what we spoke on?" Graham asked, sounding both awkward and eager to escape.

"I will." Regina nodded, looking at Graham as he hastily made his way down the stairs and skirted past Emma to head out the front door, the blonde glaring at him the entire way.

The mayor's gaze shifted back to Emma, folding her arms across her chest. She lifted her brows. "We need to talk."

"Well, at least we finally agree on something." Emma took that as an open invitation and brushed past Regina.

Bewildered by Emma's behavior, Regina closed the door and followed her into the house. She gestured toward the den when they stood in the foyer, dealing with a strange sense of deja vu with another strange conversation sure to happen there.

"I can see that you're upset, but I hardly understand why," Regina said reasonably, in a tone not too different from how she would speak to Henry when he was emotional. "Do you care to share why you're banging on my door at this hour?"

Emma didn't miss a beat, nor did she budge from her spot in the foyer. She at least had enough sense to not bark at the mayor, afraid she would wake Henry. "How long have you been sleeping with him?"

Regina cocked her head to the side, wondering how and why Emma immediately assumed that. _Did Graham say something? No one knows he's been here before…_

"Excuse me?"

"Oh cut the crap, Mayor Mills. There's _no_ reason for the sheriff to be here at fucking midnight, unless he was about to _fuck you_." She closed the distance between them, nose to nose with Regina, daring her to lie with the intensity of her gaze. "So I'm going to caution you against telling me how secret midnight meetings at _your_ house is the norm with him."

_Oh this damned spell will be the death of me!_ Regina thought. _She's jealous of Graham because of it!_

It took every ounce of self control to not roll her eyes at Emma. Instead, she took a deep breath and admitted to herself how she wanted to handle this delicately because she didn't want to hurt Emma's feelings. Diffusing her jealousy was as important as explaining herself.

_Maybe the spell is on me too,_ she thought.

"Emma… come into the den and let me explain. You're misunderstanding, and we can't have this conversation here. Our voices will carry right up the stairs."

Seconds ticked loudly away from the grandfather clock further down the hall, and Emma made no motion to move towards the den, or even escape out the front door. That internal war was raging once again inside her, unknowing that there would be only one possible outcome when it came to Regina Mills.

"You got one minute to explain and then I'm gone," she spat, moving towards the den, feeling that she at least compromised with herself at least.

_And just over two days ago, I would've thrilled at the idea that you'd_ leave _,_ Regina mused, not missing the irony once again. With a sigh, she followed Emma into the den and closed the door.

"I'd offer you a drink, but it smells like you've been degrading yourself at the Rabbit Hole and already had enough," she said with a sniff. "Emma… I'm not sleeping with Graham. At least… not anymore."

Exasperated that Regina was throwing a shot at her, she crossed her arms defensively and looked away, afraid she was going to say something she'd regret. Which was fortunate, because Regina had owned up to the truth.

"Oh really?" she groused. "I magically happen to find you guys breaking up?"

Regina's lips twitched at the mention of magic. "Actually, no. We'd done that earlier, when he first came over. We'd had a… casual, if scheduled, arrangement for some time. I ended it tonight."

She frowned, trying to keep her calm because she knew it was just the spell that had keyed Emma up. If not for it, they'd _never_ be having this conversation. If not for the spell, there would have been no reason for Emma to come banging on her door at this hour! But, she again wondered at being the one under a spell because, really, why _had_ she ended it with Graham? How serious was Regina about Emma Swan?

She explained, "When you pounded on the door, we were discussing the Sheriff's Office budget and a proposal I'd made to Graham about offering you a position. As his deputy."

"Bullshit." Despite knowing everything that Regina was the truth, Emma's addled mind couldn't comprehend it being this easy of an explanation. "You honestly expect me to believe that you weren't fucking him when you were fucking me? And that … that you guys are having a midnight conversation about my career goals? Seriously?!"

She threw her arms up in exasperation and shook her head, before casting a vicious scowl at the mayor. "And what the fuck makes you think I'm going to stay here after this crap anyway?"

_I doubt you have any choice_ , Regina thought, but did not say.

"Henry said you have a superpower. Some line about being able to tell if someone's lying to you or not. So, use your superpower, dear. Did I lie to you about any of this?"

_Kid ratted me out. Great._

"Doesn't matter because regardless if you're telling the truth or not, this whole fucking thing makes _no sense_. We literally went from a pleasant 'thank you for bringing me my son back', to you threatening and kicking me out of your home, and then fucking like rabbits over the next two days. Now, I find out you've got a guy on the side, a guy you _want_ me to work for mind you, and that only makes me wonder who else you've been screwing," she snarled, her jealously erupting savagely.

Regina swallowed hard and narrowed her eyes and slapped Emma across the cheek. "Do _not_ talk to me like that. I don't care who you think you are, or what right you think you have over me, Emma Swan. You will _not_ accuse me of sleeping around. I _ended_ things with Graham _because_ of you, dammit, and I hadn't _been with him_ since _before_ you came to town, thank you very much. And if you've decided you don't want to put up with this crap, as you put it, you know where the door is, dear. _Go_."

Startled into silence because Regina Mills had _just slapped her_ , Emma covered her cheek and listened, eyes wide and full of burgeoning dread. Instead of relying on believing that the mayor was telling the truth, she jumped to conclusions because she was so sure that the other woman was hiding something, when in fact she had acted with Emma's feelings in mind.

"I …" she couldn't find anything else to say as the blonde lowered her hand, the sting of Regina's words overshadowing the pain across her cheek. "I … I should go …"

Grunting as the long tempered headache had resurfaced, she clutched at her head and sighed. "I don't … Fuck. You don't need my crap. I ruined everything. I'm sorry ..."

Despite how righteous she felt in her anger, she'd been a mother long enough to see the underlying physical pain in Emma's eyes after the slap. It ran deeper than her pride being stung; Regina could _see_ it.

"I don't need crap from you. You're right. But, you're also in no condition to _go_. You can sleep off your inebriation in the guest room tonight," Regina said with no room for argument, even as she _knew_ the headache ran deeper than Emma being drunk. "Come."

Even with Regina's unbendable tone, stubborn Emma defied her orders. "No. I can't stay here. I fucked things up, Regina, and being here's the last thing you want. Won't make sense to Henry anyway …"

The headache grew sharper, searing a path between both temples as she half walked, half stumbled out of the den. She had a feeling that, even now, Regina would try and stop her from going and held out a hand in warning. "And, _please_ , just let me go because I should have listened to my gut, alright? You were telling the truth. I didn't want to believe it, and _that's_ why I shouldn't be here. Can't be someone who doesn't trust you ...:"

If she couldn't try and believe that Regina had wanted to be with her, then how could they have any hopes of having a relationship together, regardless of how badly Emma craved it! But the mayor was not going to be refused.

"Don't be an idiot. You misunderstood. That doesn't mean I want you stumbling off to Granny's in the state you're in. You can stay the night," she said, cutting in front of Emma to block her path.

Looking away in shame, Emma shook her head with a far less rebellious flare. "No. I _really_ messed things up, Regina. I should go. And I'll be _fine_. I've managed to walk home under worse circumstances …"

She was afraid of looking directly at the mayor, knowing she would relent as Regina's insistence would eventually wear her down. "Just … please let me go. I know you really don't want me here."

Her head dipped lower, face grimacing from the worsening headache. It was the worse consequence Emma had ever experience with drinking - let alone how suddenly it had come on.

"Emma… you're not well. Please. I _want_ you to stay here. I want to know that you're safe…"

She thought of the pages from Henry's book and the truth of who Emma Swan was. Regina stared at the woman before her, understanding that Henry's birth mother was her downfall. Somehow, she _would_ break the curse and while Regina might survive that, she did not know how she'd survive without Emma and Henry.

_And I'll lose them both when the truth comes out._

It scared her how much it bothered her that she'd lose them _both_. Regina shivered and reached for Emma's hand.

"Please stay, dear…" Regina whispered.

Shuddering at the contact, Emma lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes. What she saw provoked uncertainty because it had been the blonde who had wronged Regina. Yet it was fear that she saw in the mayor's troubled gaze. Squeezing her hand back, she reached for Regina's cheek with the other and sighed.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked in a weakened voice. "I … I don't think I can stay unless I know you can."

"Yes, dear. It was a misunderstanding." And, despite knowing it was the spell that provoked it, Regina said, "Besides, it was a little touching for you to be so jealous… I've not had anyone feel so strongly for me. Not like _that_."

Smiling in relief that Regina forgave her, but she was also curious that her headache immediately diminished. It gave clarity to the inebriated blonde.

"Thank you …" She had to chuckle at Regina's admission and blushed shyly, ready to admit what had been on her mind since the first time they kissed. "And, _yeah_ , well … I want you all to myself."

"Well, you do have me. For as long as it lasts," Regina said, realizing that sounded rather cryptic.

"Long as it lasts?" Emma said with bewilderment and began to pull Regina closer for a kiss. "I want it to last forever …"

Regina's pulse quickened. She wanted to kiss her too, but warred with what she knew, not to mention Henry being upstairs. Regina moved closer, but then tugged Emma back into the den.

"Henry," she said simply, and Emma smiled in understanding.

By telling him the truth about the curse, Regina had changed the nature of their troubled relationship. However, she did not think he was ready to find his mothers in a lip-locked embrace! The mayor thought about that truth-telling and wondered if now was also the time she should confess to Emma about the curse, _and_ the spell. She was surprised at the force of the guilt that was now eating at her!

"Emma… I…"

But, the words were logjammed in her throat. Regina shook her head and leaned in to kiss her instead.

"Regina … I _know_." The blonde said, brushing their lips together briefly as she completely misunderstood what her lover had been choked up about. She had presumed it was a matter of the heart, not guilt plaguing the mayor. "I _feel_ it too …"

Regina sighed, both from pleasure and guilt. She squeezed her hand, since she was still holding it, and resolved that she _would_ confess. Just not now. Knowing _her_ feelings were genuine for Emma, no matter how uncertain the savior's were for her, Regina kissed her again. Emma moaned softly at the contact, her heart pounding wildly and feeling so in tune, once again, to the woman in her arms.

"I love you, Regina…" she professed, murmuring fearlessly against her lover's lips.

Regina's eyes widened at the admission of love. She returned the kiss, pressing her back against the wall even as she tried to digest the implications of Emma _believing_ she was in love with her. The mayor broke the kiss, kissing down her neck as she moaned, fingers digging into the blonde's hips. Gasping Regina's name, Emma buried her fingers into dark hair, eyes closing at the contact - never feeling more alive than she did right now.

" _Emma…_ " she breathed against the crook of her neck. Regina's hands slid up under the blonde's top, scorching twin lines up her sides. As they moved, she kissed back up her neck, flicking a tongue against her earlobe, coaxing soft cries from her lover's mouth.

"Oh, Regina …" choked the blonde, clutching at the mayor's arms. Emma was afraid if she didn't hold her, her legs would give out with as every kiss imprinted upon her skin making her deliriously dizzy.

Fingers slid higher, thumbs caressing over her breasts through her bra. Regina's hips jerked reflexively as she kissed her again, feeling herself losing any pretense of self-control with the desire she felt for Emma. Gasping into the kiss, her blonde lover grabbed the mayor's short hair, gripping it tightly, while nipples began to awaken under such gentle touches. She may not have been gifted in hearing Regina return her declaration of love, but what was happening now was telling. Her lover had been passive the last two nights, waiting on Emma to initiate before returning pleasure. This was so different now that she could _feel_ it - each caress and kiss that were bestowed upon her expressed just how strongly the mayor reciprocated those feelings.

Regina pulled back to stare at her, breathing hard. "I _want_ you, but we have to be _quiet_ ," she dictated matter of factly to Emma. "Do you understand, dear?"

"I do," she groaned softly, green eyes gazing back wildly. Emma understood that if they were to wake Henry, there would be _a lot_ of questions that neither of them would be prepared to answer.

Fingers relaxed, releasing dark hair so Emma's hands could cup her lover's face so she could directly utter two specific words she never thought she'd ever say again. "I'm _yours,_ Regina."

The mayor's heart thumped at that proclamation, taking it to mean more than for the great sex they would share. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in Emma's lustful, but earnest expression. "Yes, you are…"

And with that, she tugged her over to the couch where Emma had sat, two days prior with her glass of cider. She pushed her down onto the cushion, following her down. Regina claimed her lips hungrily as she tugged up her shirt first, then clawed at the button on her jeans to get them down. Emma whined into the kiss, briefly startled by the intensity in which her lover had lustfully assailed her, but when she came to her senses, she responded back just as fervently, limbs wrapping around Regina tightly.

She only bothered with tugging Emma's pants and boy shorts down just enough to slip her hand between her thighs, parting her with her fingers. Regina broke the kiss to moan, eyes wild.

"Emma… _fuck_ , darling… I want to _fuck_ you…" she whispered.

Grimacing in surprise, Emma pried her legs off of Regina and spread them as far as she could with the limited space her tight clothing could allow. She grabbed the mayor's hand through her pants and rubbed it, flicking her hips. "Oh, god _please,_ Regina," she hissed quietly. " _Fuck me..._ "

Regina plunged her fingers inside her, grunting at the tight space. But, she felt too desperate to _show_ Emma how much she felt for her to undress her properly. Her wrist pumped at a needy pace as she hovered over her, staring wildly into her beautiful eyes.

Gasping hotly, Emma had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Her expression looked sorrowful, unable to verbally express just how good this felt - how much it meant to her that Regina wanted her this badly. Her muscles clenched around probing fingers, her aching core swiftly approaching orgasm with the mutual need that had been building between them.

"You _are_ mine…" she whispered hotly against her lips before kissing Emma hard, just when she could feel muscles tighten around her fingers. It gave her no choice but to moan her release into Regina's mouth which was exactly what the demanding brunette wanted, leaving no time for Emma to cry out in surprise or respond to the possessive admission. Emma buried a foot into the couch cushion, the other against the arm, keeping her lower half fixed in place as Regina fucked her with her fingers. She couldn't ask for anything greater than the woman she loved owning her like this - physically and emotionally - her rapidly beating heart belonging Regina Mills.

Green eyes snapped opened as her orgasm swept powerfully throughout her entire body, forcing her to shudder uncontrollably. Inner muscles milked Regina's fingers as Emma's body continued to writhe forcibly underneath, but not once did any of her cries escape the hard seal formed by the mayor's lips. Regina rocked atop her, moaning softly into the kiss as she savored the feel of Emma climaxing against her fingers.

She broke the kiss when they had to breathe and stared wildly at her. "I love you too," she whispered hoarsely.

Those four words clattered inside her head at the tail end of her release, wondering if it was just her mind playing tricks upon her in the heat of the moment. Collapsing against the couch, she brought her hands down to cup Regina's face, eyes just as wild.

"You love me." It was stated as a breathless, factual, statement, but even the mayor could hear the lingering doubt.

Regina met her gaze unflinching. She knew there'd be hell to pay for the admission, especially if what she theorized would happen _did_. "It's crazy… and far too fast, dear. But, yes. I do love you, Emma…"

Eyes shone with tears and Emma closed them, the moment overwhelming her. Despite the misunderstanding over texts, in person, misconstruing the sheriff's presence at the mansion tonight, none of it matter. The object of her affections _loved_ her back!

"It is. Crazy," Emma sniffed, reigning in her emotions as she opened her eyes to the flawless image of Regina's face hovering above her. "But I don't care. You love me." She slipped a hand to cup the back of Regina's head and brought their lips closer together. "And I love you…"

_Oh, please don't let this ruin us,_ Regina thought as she pressed her lips to Emma's, kissing her again. Her back arched as she felt magic course through them. Regina winced and drew back, the force of her feelings now completely honest and evident in her heart and soul. She stared at Emma, absolutely terrified.

Completely unaware of what was happening due to her ignorance of how magic would feel, Emma believed what coursed through her body was just her own natural reaction to hearing those three words uttered with such sincerity. That perfect bliss of knowing that you were so loved after coming down on such a pleasurable high from love making, but that was until the high she was riding came crashing down and formed a wicked nightmare.

"What … _what the hell?!_ " Emma forgot to lower her voice as the events of the last few days played out in fast forward since the mayor showed up at her room with that basket of apples. She worked through what had happened, or _how_ it could have happened, because for the life of her, the blonde found it impossible that she went from being so guarded around Regina to having sex with her! When in the hell did Emma Swan pine over someone like a lovesick teenager looking for approval?! And l _ove?_ When did she fall in love with Regina Mills? Nothing about this made sense, nor why her affections for the mayor were still just as pervasive.

Regina moved her hand and pulled back, tears flooding frightened, dark eyes. She sat on her shins on the far cushion, still between Emma's legs. She swallowed hard.

"Henry… he was right when he thought I _did something_ to you. The apples, Emma. I'd put a spell on them. To get you to leave Storybrooke," Regina rambled, forgetting that she didn't _believe_ in the curse or Henry's fairy tale theories. "But, magic is unpredictable here. It… it… drew you _to_ me instead of _away_ like I wanted…"

Eyes widened in revulsion, Emma couldn't believe that Regina somehow convinced herself that Henry's fantasy was true as well.

_What the fuck's wrong with this family?!_

Rationalizing the nonsense that came out of the mayor, she pulled her legs free off the couch and stood up, quickly pulling her pants up and fastening them in haste. "Call it whatever you want, but you fucking drugged me for over two days and took advantage of me! What the _fuck's_ wrong with you?!"

She had to stay angry because the anger kept her focused on Regina's betrayal. Because if she didn't, Emma would end up breaking down in a sobbing mess, unable to accept that she had effortlessly fallen in love with that despicable woman on the couch.

_She's free of the spell, but doesn't believe in the curse!_ Regina realized. _Emma just thinks I…?_ She couldn't finish the thought. Regina shook her head and scrambled off the couch.

"No! It wasn't like that! Emma, I just wanted you _gone_ … To protect Henry. To protect my _life_ with my son!" Regina exclaimed. "But the spell backfired and made you _want_ me! I… I didn't know what to do and honestly tried to break it several times the past two days. But, you just kept coming at me. Kept coming back to me."

The mayor looked devastated, and worse yet, she knew she was rambling all of this to someone who saw her for the monster she already knew she was, who also didn't _believe_. Silent tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I fell for you, Emma. I didn't lie. I _never_ lied. All magic comes with a price," she sniffled. "And because of magic, I once again lose someone I _love_."

Emma was frighteningly conflicted with what was she was hearing from Regina. Her superpower wasn't going off at all, unable to detect even a hint of a lie. It didn't make the mayor any less crazy, in her opinion, and the kid coming to find her in Boston was starting to make a whole lot of sense. There was no such thing as magic, the book was just a stupid children's story that Henry got wrapped up in to make sense of his fractured reality as an adoptive child whose mother was off her rocker.

_And I fell for it._ Her! _God, I'm so fucking stupid …_

She dared to look at the mayor and wished she hadn't. Regina's tear streaked face was pulling at the emotional attachment she formed with the woman, making her seriously consider, for a crazed moment, if this were all true.

"It's all true. I'm not crazy… even though this sounds insane," Regina whispered desperately without realizing Emma was trying to believe. "Henry was right about _everything_. I confessed that to him today when we talked. It's why he suddenly wanted to spend time with me. Emma… you _are_ the savior he talks about. You're the woman I _love_ , and you're absolutely my _undoing_ too."

"Mom?" Henry's sleepy voice cut in before Emma had a chance to process what was happening, neither woman realizing when he arrived. Their voices had carried upstairs, waking their son during the argument and he was so confused as to why his adoptive mother was trying to convince Emma about the curse, let alone at this time of night! They were supposed to be doing that together, which really annoyed him that they weren't. Then Regina saying that she _loved_ the savior of Storybrooke was another fact that he couldn't quite wrap his brain around. "What's … what's going on?"

_Shit._

Regina closed her eyes for a moment to re-group as Henry presented a very real complication to an already difficult moment. Re-opening her eyes, she folded her arms across her chest defensively even though, technically, she and her son were more or less on the same "side" now.

"Something… happened," Regina said cautiously but honestly, "and it was necessary for me to explain about the curse to Miss Swan. Understandably, she's having a little difficulty with this."

" _Something happened?_ You gotta be sh-" Closing her eyes, Emma cut herself off because as angry and intoxicated as she was, despite being partly sobered up by tonight's events, she didn't want to swear or yell at the kid.

Henry was giving her mother a scathing glare that rivaled the mayor's! "You said you loved her though! How's that even possible?!"

_Because if it was, the curse would have broken if it were true love!_

"It isn't, kid." Emma explained, regrouping as she looked to him. "Everything here's been one _big_ misunderstanding." Then she cut a look towards Regina and frowned. "I should've left when I brought you home."

Regina bit her lip as Emma outright rejected her and what they'd shared. Muscles in her arms twitched as her defensive posture tightened further. Angry, she shot back, " _That_ was what I wanted all along, _Miss Swan._ Henry, go back upstairs and go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"No! I'm not leaving!" He looked between his mother and Emma, knowing that Regina was about to blow up emotionally, all the signs pointing to a catastrophic disaster.

"Well, _I_ am," snapped Emma. "Looks like your 'curse' got what you wanted, Mayor Mills. Me gone."

She walked past Henry, but did look back at him, her expression pensive. "Look ... kid? I honestly don't know what's going on here. Or what your mother's trying to do with feeding into your beliefs like this ..."

"She's _not_ lying!" Henry said, cutting her off and practically begging for Emma to understand. "She's finally being honest and now you're leaving! You _can't_ go!"

"Kid …" she sighed and shook her head, knowing that it was impossible to convince Henry that what he was doing was unhealthy, especially now that Regina was buying into it for whatever reason. Even with how much she loved her son, it was wrong of the mayor to do this just to patch up her fractured relationship with Henry. But there was nothing she could do to fix this, legally or otherwise, as it wasn't her business. Henry was not her son and his mother _used_ her.

"Sorry," muttered the blonde, who was on the verge of tears. The last two days were perfect, even with the misunderstandings, because it had brought Emma and Regina closer together. But it was all a lie. Love was a lie _again_. She had been abandoned by her parents, Henry's father, and now Regina had deluded her into thinking it was possible to find happiness again..

Regina just glared, her angry mask hiding the pain that she felt. She said not a word as Henry pleaded with Emma, and she simply watched as the blonde stormed out of the mansion. Regina looked to her son, anticipating he was going to have a good deal to say and watched as he visibly flinched when Emma shut the door.

Henry stared at the door and had to force his gaze to tear away from it to look at his mother with an unsettled expression. "What… what _happened?_ Why is Emma _so_ mad at you?! And … why did you think it was a good idea telling her about the curse?! She hasn't been here long enough to believe let alone …" Even he couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of his mouth, "... fall in love with you."

Regina sighed and beckoned for him to join her in the kitchen. She needed something strong to drink, no matter how late the hour. Pouring herself a glass of hard cider, she poured chocolate milk for Henry, an act that was _unthinkable_ ordinarily.

"Henry… I want you to think on how we could have fallen for each other so quickly. Think about it in terms of your… of the book. What you know from those stories," Regina said, as she passed the glass to him. "What do _you_ think happened?"

Tipping the glass so the bottom remained on the table, Henry sipped his chocolate milk and mentally ran through the chapters that talked about love. Love was powerful magic as stated many times throughout the book. It was not an emotion that could just be created or magicked into existence, but sometimes you needed a little push to see what was there.

"Mom?" Henry looked at her suspiciously as he wiped away the milkstache above his lip, leaving out the malicious stare that would have accompanied his gaze just a day ago. "But it can't be true love. Emma doesn't believe in that or your curse would have broken."

"True love is the most powerful magic of all… but for it to _work_ , both parties have to believe in that love."

Regina sighed and took a sip from her drink, the defensive anger melting away. It was strangely refreshing to be able to speak of this to Henry. She wouldn't have ever dreamed that would be so!

"We might have had a chance… Miss Swan and me," she admitted with a frown. "But, as usual, I ruined everything."

Henry wanted to find Emma to break the curse and bring back all the happy endings to the people of Storybrooke, including his own. Now it was delirious to believe that he had achieved his own happiness because his relationship with Regina had returned to what it had been prior now that all the lies had been stripped away. Just that it could have been taken one step further, having both of his moms in his life _and_ together as one big family.

_Which means that when the curse breaks, the savior would be there to protect the evil queen from the peoples anger because that's what heroes do. Mom wouldn't have to worry anymore about what would happen!_

And that was true, _if_ Emma doesn't leave town and could find a way to believe.

"We can fix what happened!" he exclaimed. "But we have to do it fast before she tries and leaves town, Mom!"

Regina's eyebrows nearly hit her hairline as she set down her drink. "And _how_ do you propose we do that? She hates me now, Henry, and with good reason."

"Tell me what happened. Then we can figure out a way to get her back for you," he said with a charming smile, as if it were so simple.

Tears welled in Regina's eyes then, emotions careening wildly. "Oh, _Henry_. When I saw that Miss Swan… _Emma_ … had weakened the curse and had started time in Storybrooke, I went to her room at the B&B. I gifted her a basket of apples-"

She paused, giving him a knowing look because Henry knew what apples were to her - as her joy _and_ her modus operandi for curses - before continuing.

"-and I'd used a trace of magic I'd saved in order to put a spell on them. The spell _should have_ compelled her to leave town for good, and to _never_ desire to return. Henry, I feel terrible about this now. But, you can understand - can't you? - how _terrified_ I was that you'd brought her to town?"

"I was … right about the apples?" he blinked with that revelation. Part of him had hoped that with Regina's confession, that perhaps she hadn't done anything wicked against Emma. "Mom … I …" his shoulders sagged in disappointment, "... I do get it. That's all you kinda know how to do when you get scared. You hurt people."

Her anger flared at that, feeling the sting of his being clearly disappointed in her. Regina wanted to lash out that it was _his fault_ for having brought Emma to Storybrooke in the first place, but what good would that do?

"She threatened _my happy ending_ , Henry. This life, with you, was my happy ending! So I wanted her gone!" she exclaimed. Feeling quite out of control because of her conflicting desires, she went on to say, "And now, I can have it again and the _hell_ with anyone else in town getting theirs. If… Emma goes away, the curse may still be weakened, but it will remain _intact_."

"Mom! Stop it!" he yelled back. "We can't go back to the way things were! Not when I know the truth! My family's trapped here and I want to save them _and_ you! Emma can _do that!_ You said that she was your true love. And I'm willing to bet she loves you back just as much, but she's just angry and scared about what happened. There just has to be a way for it to work between you guys. A way for her to understand."

"Henry… the spell I'd put on her, that was supposed to make her go away? It didn't work. It did the _opposite_. Emma _doesn't_ love me," she confessed. "I fell for her, but she only believed - while under the spell - that she had feelings for me. That's why the curse truly couldn't break. It wasn't love. It was all against her will, and that was a _terrible_ thing for me to go along with."

"I know what you did was wrong, and I get why Emma's so upset. You never should've taken advantage of her, but ... _think_ about it! Despite e _verything,_ both of you _do_ love each other since you could break the spell on Emma! Otherwise, Emma would still be under the curse! So your love is _real!_ " Henry explained exuberantly.

Regina fell silent, contemplating Henry's point of view. Then, she shook her head, as adamant in disbelief as Emma had been.

"But Henry… she's the daughter of Snow White. Snow White, whose choices led me to create the curse that brought us all here! Even… even if I could convince her, what happens when the curse breaks?! She'll reunite with her _family_ and they'll all come after me." She sighed, looking sad. "I'll lose you! _You_ are my happy ending, Henry. I _can't_ lose you. No. I can't."

"If you guys are together and love each other as much as I think you do, Emma will protect you!" Henry had already thought about this scenario and knew exactly what to say to give his mother hope. "She's a hero and wouldn't let anything happen to you because that's what heroes do. They protect the people they love."

Sliding off his chair, Henry padded barefoot around the table and hugged Regina tightly. "And I'll protect you too."

"Oh, my prince…" Regina choked back tears, wanting Henry to be right because he believed so deeply. "Put your shoes on. Quickly. We'll have to hurry if we're going to catch up with her before Emma tries to leave town."

Henry believed that if Regina were able to love the savior that deeply, then it was worth it to save what his two mothers had started. She had been honest with him about the curse, what she had done to Emma, but he was not blinded by how much work the evil queen still had to do to repair the damage she caused. Anger was still a defense mechanism and she lashed out when backed into a corner, but his mother was _crying._ No one saw the evil queen, or Mayor Mills, cry. _Ever._ Not even before her own son.

He pulled back and grabbed his mother's hand, tugging her to quickly get up. "Then come _on!_ Don't just sit there!"

Regina lurched into motion, dragged across the kitchen by her son. She wiped at her eyes and almost laughed at how ridiculous they looked. Regina went for her purse while Henry ran upstairs to get his shoes, and for once, she had to lament that he _hadn't_ left them on the stairs this time! He came flying down seconds later with his shoes on and hastily putting on his jacket.

As they slid into the Benz, Regina asked, "Henry… if she has left town, do we really leave Storybrooke to go after her again? I haven't left town since I adopted you."

He buckled in and gave his mother a knowing smile. "If you want your happy ending, you know you have to go after her. Doesn't matter where that is."

Regina looked pensively at her son, being forced - after 28 years - to redefine what exactly her happy ending was...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - Short update. Sorry about that, but we wanted to leave it where it ended ;) Thank for sticking with us as it took awhile to update both our fics due to the joy of life's ups and downs. Please let us know what you think and thank you for reading!

"We're going to get caught!" Nicholas whispered.

Ava turned and gave him a stern look. " _No_. We're not. Now be quiet and keep watch like I told you."

Nicholas grimaced and peeked over the fender of the distinctive yellow Bug. It was still parked on Main Street, and he thought it left them far too exposed even at this late hour.

"Coast is clear. Why are we doing this again?" he almost whined.

Ava rolled her eyes and - with a violent thrust - stabbed the knife into the tire and tugged hard as she could. "Because," she reminded, "this was the plan."

He frowned and crept with Ava to the rear of the vehicle. The coast was still clear. "What's the plan again?"

"Nicholas! It's to help the driver with repairs tomorrow. Hopefully, he or she will buy us breakfast or lunch for our help!" Ava said impatiently.

He watched as she stabbed the back tire too and stared at the slash, listening to the air escape with a loud _hiss_.

"Focus!"

Ava looked past him to check the sidewalks herself, then out at the street. There was no sign of movement, which was typical for Storybrooke after hours. She nodded and crept around to the street-side and just slashed that rear tire when Nicholas made a quick snap of his fingers. It was the signal that someone was coming! Ava gripped the knife tighter and bolted in a crouch back to her brother.

"Let's go!" he whispered.

The children cut and ran, diving into the alley, and the neighborhood beyond.

* * *

Emma Swan fought valiantly to contain the emotional unrest that was threatening to spill by way of tears as she power-walked from the mayor's home to where her Bug was parked. When she first left the home, she came so close to losing it and it wasn't only until she knew the mansion was out of actual sight, did she pinched the bridge of her nose and cry out softly in disgust at what happened to her. She had been emotionally and physically abused by that madwoman! What was worse was Henry was defending her! At least in his delusions, she could understand why he was so spiteful towards his mother because his mother was a deranged sociopath! But as soon as Regina supposedly came clean about being the evil queen, poisoning Emma, and feeling regret in using her, he took her side! The psycho Mills family wasn't what she signed up for when blowing out her birthday candle. The price for _not_ wanting to be alone was too high now.

She had been abused growing up in her foster homes too many times and didn't need it pervasively invading the life she now controlled. She thrived on controlling her life, just like when Emma had taken that control and ran away at sixteen for her own well being. Which was her sad reality. Living on her own before she was an adult was safer than living with the adults that were supposed to take care of her. So good or bad, at least _every_ decision was her own. If she messed up, it was her fault. She learned and moved on and was never anyone's victim. Even what Neal did to her wasn't as malicious as what Regina concocted! He never knew that she was pregnant, and that shouldn't have matter. If he was supposed to be her Tallahassee, then he would have stayed, saved her, or even got arrested alongside her. _Anything_ to show that he cared. Regina was just pure evil. She drugged her and forced her to have sex with her - tricking her into believing she had fallen in love with the mayor. Everyone that entered her life was a disappointment, liar or corrupt asshole that wanted something for her.

What made this worse is that buried deep under all that rage, there was still that _love_ , that _ache_ for the mayor. It made Emma feel worthless, ill and weak acknowledging that it was still present. Even if it were a lie, it felt so real and the residual feelings for Regina were still strikingly present. It was why she was getting to her car and putting as much distance between her and this godforsaken town. This is how obsessions with your abusers start and it was not healthy at all to remain anywhere near this toxicity.

Yet her plan had backfired because on approach, the blonde could see the deflated tires of her precious Bug.

"No, no, no, no, no, _no_! No fucking way!" She ran to the Bug and slid a hand over the hood towards the bumper as she crouched to see how bad the damage was. The rim was hugging the ground, as was the rear one when she glanced down the length of her car.

"Of _all_ the fucking luck," she growled, pounding a fist against tire. She had a spare, but not two - unaware of needing three! Now she was stuck here at least until late tomorrow morning, which meant avoiding that damnable woman and her son instead of the clean getaway she wanted.

The question hot on her mind was _who_ was responsible for this? Regina would know better than to stalk her. Not after what happened between them. That and it was too close of a time frame that it was actually her. Not unless she got the sheriff involved. It was, oddly, the kid she was worried about and how he'd meddle and turn things around in trying to get her to stay. He was persistent and persuasive for a ten year old. Add smarts to that, and Emma was sure Henry would spin this entire fiasco into something positive - like he was trying to do before she left. Did she think Henry had a hand in this? No. Just his youthful optimism and irritating faith in who she was supposed to be and what her purpose was in this town would make this one moment, her car useless, into some aspect of fate.

_And fuck that. I control my life. Not some intangible bullshit fate clause._

Standing up and looking around the empty street that betrayed no sign of who vandalized her car, Emma made her way to the B&B to at least start the process of packing up her few belongings since sleep would certainly not come tonight.

* * *

Once again, Regina found herself headed toward Granny's B&B in the hopes of finding Emma Swan in residence. This time, however, her hands clutched the steering wheel hard enough to turn her knuckles white and there was a visible grimace on her face. She glanced at Henry, seeing him look so determined and sure.

_You're too young, my son, to understand how I've ruined everything. Again,_ Regina thought.

The Bug was still across the street as Regina pulled the Benz up in front of the diner. She frowned, realizing the ugly yellow car was sitting awkwardly.

"Her tires are flat, Henry," she stated, sounding puzzled by that.

_Surely the curse couldn't force Emma to stay in town…?_

"This is good though. Bad. But _good_. Means we don't have to chase after her. Just, what are we going to say to her so that she listens?" he asked contemplatively, speaking far above the good senses of a ten year old.

"Oh, Henry, I don't know," she sighed. "From… Emma's point of view, she can only see that I hurt her. I don't know how to make her understand."

"We have to change her point of view, though," he pleaded.

"How?" Regina challenged. "True Love's kiss can break any curse, but there has to be _love_ at the core of it. How can we possibly make her understand when _she_ now sees me as a monster too?"

"I … don't know," Henry answered sadly. "But she does love you for real. Or the apple's curse wouldn't have broken. She isn't going to believe in curses or anything right now. We both hurt her so badly."

Regina looked back to the stranded Bug. "Maybe we should wait until morning. If Emma can't leave, would giving her the night to process help, Henry?"

"I don't think so. Maybe? She'll want to leave as soon as possible though, Mom. That's a fact."

She sighed and looked back toward the diner and B&B beyond. Regina's fingers curled around the door handle and she took a deep breath, willing herself to go to Emma, even without a plan. Tears spilled from her eyes, unaware that she was crying.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered.

Her son frowned, feeling sympathy for his mother in a way that he really couldn't recall in recent memory. He curled his arms around her waist and squeezed her. "I'm sorry that I'm not helping much. But being honest is the hardest thing you have ever done. And I know it didn't turn out the way you wanted, but you did the right thing for Emma. I believe in you too. Never thought I would because of the book and who you were. But you're not totally her anymore. The evil queen. You got to get Emma to see that too."

" _Not totally,_ " Regina replied in grim agreement. "Henry, I don't think it would be wise for us to go up to Emma's room tonight. She's too-"

_Horrified._

_Disgusted._

_Repulsed._

_Frightened._

"-vulnerable right now, considering what she believes happened-"

_Because it did happen just as Emma saw it, you monster_ , her mind tacked on. Regina flinched.

"We know she can't leave town tonight. Why don't we go home for now and seek Emma out early tomorrow morning before the garage can open to fix her tires," she suggested. "It's been a very long night."

The young boy sighed and let go of Regina to sulk in the passenger seat. "I guess you're right. Just wish we could make sure she was all right. Having your tires slashed isn't very nice. Who would've done that anyway if it maybe wasn't the curse?"

She glanced at that deplorable yellow Bug again. "I have no idea. It's not like anyone in Storybrooke to destroy property maliciously."

_Because my curse made them docile_ , she added silently.

"Well … are you sure? The hand on the clock tower didn't move until Emma showed up and stayed. People could be doing things they normally don't too. Or maybe, what they would usually do," said Henry confidently. Curses were, oddly, something he versed in based upon his fairy tale book. Relationships, not so much. Unless you considered destiny and true love and happy endings the end all be all to life. Which he did to a degree, but it wasn't as predictable as it was in the book, he was finding.

Regina looked to Henry, eyebrows aloft. She sighed. "You have a point, my prince. As Emma weakens my curse… who knows what will happen around here."

She shivered. No one would regain their memories until the curse broke; Regina was confident of that. However, if they started to exhibit more of their original Enchanted Forest personalities and quirks… Regina didn't even know how to feel about that.

Scrunching up his face, Henry didn't know how to comfort his mother in all of this. He did his best back at the mansion, knowing that Emma would definitely protect her once the curse broke, which helped riled Regina to go after his birth mother. He helped her believe that it could all work out for the three of them It appeared that Regina was second guessing all of that right now, clearly looking haunted by what Henry was predicting.

"We just got to be careful. We both know what's going on and we can prepare. And once we have Emma on board, it'll be easier." He sighed as his confidence deflated. "Just getting her on our side is the not so easy part."

"Indeed." Regina fell silent, pondering this mess she'd created for herself. "Henry, pull out my notebook and pen from the glove compartment, please."

He reached forward and plucked the small spiral notebook and pen out, passing them over to her. Regina immediately set to writing while the words were fresh and she had the courage to put them to paper. Then, the mayor slipped out of the car and slid the note under the driver's side windshield wiper on the Bug. Looking grim but determined, Regina returned to the Benz.

"Let's head home, Henry. There's nothing else we can do here tonight."

* * *

At 6:30 am, Emma was showered, dressed, and already out of of the B&B with a pack over her shoulder and a to go cup full of caffeine in one hand. She wanted to lock her stuff in the Bug and then walk over to the garage to stalk the mechanic right as he arrived. The plan was to bribe the guy with a nice monetary incentive for the immediate tow and tire replacements as his first customer so she could get the hell out of this town.

She still didn't have a clue who could have done the vandalism. Regina meddling had crossed her mind again, but, _again_ , there wasn't enough time for her to get her hands dirty unless she called in some favors. Graham had stalked her before and the mayor was more than devious enough to order him to do it, but … in her heart, it really didn't make sense. Regina was subtle in her manipulations and it would have been downright desperation to slash someone's tires so they wouldn't leave. The woman had been desperate to drug her and then make an example out of Emma, there was no denying that, but there was a sense of slumming it with the peasants that didn't jive with Regina. It was too mundane, slashing tires, and that didn't scream Regina Mills at all. Kids that wanted to mess with the new girl in town, yeah. That seemed far more plausible, and sadly, had very poor timing.

Making it to her car, Emma saw a piece of paper affixed to the windshield wiper that was lightly flapping in the breeze. She sighed, head thrown back in disbelief that this was happening.

"Oh for fuck's sake. _Really?!_ " Immediately assuming the worst, Emma crossed the street to see what citation she managed to get. This was the sort of manipulative behavior she'd expect from Regina - forcing the sheriff to give her a ticket out of spite.

Whining, she snatched the paper and realized that it was exactly that. Paper. Flipping it back and forth curiously, she frowned when there was nothing on it, but she knew exactly who it was from. Unfolding it carefully, Emma turned the letter over and saw the words but refused to read it just yet. Why should she? What could Regina possibly have to say to justify her behavior?

"At least she didn't title it 'Dear Miss Swan'," she muttered, slamming the letter against her thigh. It was all she managed to glimpse at out of the corner of her eye, and all she could think of to say in resentment.

There was no reason to read it. _None_. Clearly insane for considering it since her heart and head were having a serious debate on what was right and wrong for her. Maybe she felt she was owed an apology or explanation. A real one - not that ridiculous garbage about poisoned apples and evil queens wanting to get rid of competition for her son's affections that didn't exist.

"Why am I even giving this a chance?" Emma whispered and brought the now crumpled letter up to read.

_Dear Emma,_

_I apologize for the way events unfolded between us. You cannot imagine how remorseful I feel for your suffering. I understand what it is to be used, but please know that that was not my intention. My feelings for you are frighteningly real._

_Whether you can believe me or not, I needed to put my feelings in writing. I do feel love for you, Emma. If you wish to speak to me, about anything, you know where to find me._

_~Regina_

She should go to the mechanic as planned. Get the Bug towed and the tires replaced and get the fuck out of Storybrooke. It was the logical course of action because of exactly what it said in the letter. Emma was _used_. Calling her abuser was not the right thing to do. Calling out her abuser for being a complete psychopath was. She would not leave and let Regina feel that this half-assed letter of apology possibly absolved her of the crimes committed against her. Emma's hand reached into her pants pocket, pulled out her phone and immediately dialed the mayor with with a few choice words all ready to be unleashed.

Regina jumped when her cell phone rang as she was having her coffee in the dining room. She stared at the _Emma calling…_ message on the screen, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and flipped the phone open.

"Hello, Emma," she said simply.

"You have _no_ fucking idea what I think, lady! _No idea!"_ she spat into the phone. "This letter you wrote was just to make _you_ feel some sense of closure. Another manipulative tool to get what you want out of whatever it is you want from me. I'm not buying it at all."

Regina flinched. Anger flared that Emma was shouting at her, and she struggled to reign in her temper, remembering that Emma had _every right_ to yell at her. She took another deep breath.

"My letter was an apology," she said in monotone. "Nothing more."

"Yeah, I can tell. You sound _so sorry_ about the whole thing right now. I feel the sincerity moving me to tears," she bit back, not really sure what she was expecting from this call with Regina.

Maybe part of her was hoping that the mayor _was_ being sincere about what happened, even if it was something she could never forgive her for. At least it would show that the woman was actually human instead of his force of nature when threatened. That she was capable of something else besides threats and deception. But again, why was Emma even toying with this unnatural idea? Had Regina worked her over so meticulously that even she couldn't realize when to quit? The Emma that she knew would have thrown the letter away and gone off to the mechanic without questioning her own motivations in leaving, or even _hoping_ that something salvageable could come from this. She was trying to believe that it was her rage that initiated this conversation.

Regina sighed, conflicted. _Henry_ wanted her to find a way to work this out so that they could be happy together _and_ so that Emma could break the curse. But was that what _Regina_ really wanted? She'd used the last of her magic to poison Emma to _make her go away_ for good. That had been the objective, not this love affair they'd ended up with. Yes, she'd fallen for her… but if Emma left, wasn't that _really_ what she wanted?

"I _am_ sincere," Regina bit back. "I was sincere in wanting you gone to start, and sincere in my desire and love for you as my feelings changed. If you cannot believe that, there's nothing _I_ can do about that."

The moment the retort was off her tongue, she regretted it, because she knew Emma would take it badly.

" _Nothing you_ can do about it?" Emma balked, completely appalled by Regina's arrogance in this. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're the one that has to convince me you're being sincere, lady. You're the one that drugged _me_ and took advantage of _me_. _Not_ the other way around. No such thing as a leap in faith when it comes to _you,_ Madam Mayor. _Good-bye_."

She ended the call and blocked Regina's number immediately. Any hedging on what she may or may not feel towards Regina was obliterated by that conversation, which meant no more delays. Checking her watch, she could still make it to the garage in time as it opened if she made a run for it. Which she did, carefully keeping the to go cup upright and steady, of course.

* * *

Regina flinched again and clenched her phone in a vice grip as she flipped it closed. The mayor was unused to dealing with another's feelings on this level and didn't know how to behave, handle, or _control_ the situation. Emma made it all difficult.

_Let her go._

_Go after her._

The competing thoughts warred in the brunette's mind until she pocketed the cell phone and snatched her keys off the sideboard. Regina stormed out to the car and screeched down the driveway in a rush. She raced down Mifflin Street, heading toward the bed and breakfast to confront Emma in person because the phone call had been a _disaster_.

"Shit!"

Regina's brown eyes zeroed in on Hansel… _Nicholas…_ standing like a deer in headlights in the middle of the street. She swerved to avoid him because he was clearly paralyzed with fright at her car barreling down on him. Regina swore again as the Benz's front tire hit the curb and sent her veering straight toward the old oak tree. There wasn't time to scream as she smashed into its massive trunk head-on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid breaks HIPAA laws just because Emma asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with this fic! My co-writer and I were busy with a lot of fun life stuff (really no, it wasn't fun), and have finally finished the next chapter of this story. Sorry for leaving you all hanging for a long time with the cliffhanger.
> 
> So ... nothing's ever simple with these two, as this chapter will show, especially with Emma's struggles. Also, thank you to the guest reviewer that said they hoped this story wouldn't be abandoned and it had potential. That was really sweet of you whoever you are! And thank you to everyone that reviews and follows this story. Please continue to let us know how you liked it, loved it, have questions, concerns, or criticism... it's all good because you took the time to read it and it can only help us find the passion to write for us AND you. And to get better at it.

Nicholas cried out as the mayor's car struck the tree. He'd been there in the first place because he had thought there was loose change in the street. On his way to meet his sister for a food gathering trip, Nicholas had thought that finding spare change would make Ava happy. What money they had, she always said, was running low.

He stood in the street several more seconds, scared and unsure what to do as he stared toward the mayor's car. She had not emerged from it nor was there any sign of movement. Nicholas sprinted toward Main Street. There was a pay phone and he knew he could call for help from there. He hurriedly punched in 9-1-1 and stammered out an explanation that a car had hit a tree on Mifflin, and that he thought it might be the mayor who needed help. Without providing any other information, Nicholas hung up and ran back to meet his sister.

* * *

Billy, one of the mechanics at the garage, had been kind enough to set up a folding chair for Emma outside the main door, since she had insisted that waiting inside was not an option. She was clearly in a hurry, but it was going to take time replacing the tires and give it a quick once over before her trip back to Boston, at his insistence. The last thing he wanted was Emma's car breaking down on the way home! She was appreciative towards his concern, and the monetary incentive was definitely helpful in lighting a fire under his ass.

She glanced at her watch then shifted her weight on the chair so it was easier to pick her boots off the ground, then rest them against the chipped white paint on the side of the garage. Emma stole a glance back towards where her Bug was being worked on, sipping her coffee, and wondering how she was the only one that needed work done today. Yes it was a work day and it was early morning, but there was always someone else that needed an oil change, even in a small town. Storybrooke was far too quiet in its mundane existence, despite knowing better. She'd be happy to leave what drama she uncovered and was apart of soon enough.

The phone rang in the shop's tiny office and - being alone - Billy had to wipe his hands on a rag and hurry in to answer it. He glanced at the blonde on her folding chair and grimaced.

"Ambulance has already been there? Yeah, I'll be right there. Tow the car back, Sheriff," he confirmed.

Hanging up, the slender mechanic went outside to approach the blonde stranger. "Um… there's a problem. There was an accident and I have to go pick up that car. I'm really sorry. Working alone and all… I'll take off 10% or something for having you wait longer."

"An accident?" Emma's mind wondered if her car's vandalism and the accident were connected, only because nothing ever happened in this town. She had only been here for a few days and Storybrooke was your typical small town with little idiosyncrasies that stood out amongst the small population.

"What happened?" she pressed.

Billy squirmed and looked like he wanted to crawl under the workbench in the garage. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Uh… it's the mayor. I guess she slammed into a tree down the street from her house. I gotta go get her car. Mike and me will work on her repairs soon as I finish your tires."

Emma felt her heart drop and wished it hadn't, because it meant that those lingering feelings she was trying to run from were still potent enough to cause an immediate reaction of panic and longing. It angered her that she felt more than mild concerned when she asked Billy how she was. "Is Mayor Mills all right?"

He shrugged. "Sheriff didn't say. I think she's at the hospital, but, he just asked me to go pick up her Benz."

"You better get going then. Wouldn't want you getting in trouble with the Sheriff. Appreciate the discount," she said and fished out her phone, immediately calling the hospital. Despite the terrible things that woman had done to her, Emma didn't want her dead. Regina had a child, her birth son, to take care of. It would be a quick inquiry into her condition and then let it go.

Billy nodded and shuffled off to the tow truck.

At the hospital, Astrid the novice nun jumped when the phone rang, then chuckled at herself and picked up the receiver. She was volunteering, as the other novices did, as part of her service to the community.

"Storybrooke General Hospital. How may I direct your call?"

"I'd think the ER. There was an accident in town and wanted to check on the status of the victim." Emma wanted to keep herself distanced as much as she could from this, pretending this was like any other investigation during a job, clean and clinical, no matter how hard her heart was clenching in anticipation of the news.

Astrid glanced up at the large monitor. The operators in the small hospital were seated near enough to the emergency room to be aware of the comings and goings in the department. It was early and quiet, so she had an idea of who this caller could be asking about. But, it puzzled Astrid deeply that anyone was calling about her.

"Which patient?" she asked.

"Mayor Mills," answered Emma.

_Henry is her only known family, but…_ Astrid shrugged to herself. If someone cared enough to ask about the mayor, that meant something, right? Going with her intuition rather than the regulations, she glanced up at the display and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"She was hurt badly. I believe she's still unconscious. Her son is here… but he's all alone." Astrid looked beyond the glass partition and gazed at Henry Mills, who looked… conflicted, at best.

Half expecting to sweet talk her way into information because of privacy laws, Emma obtained far more information then she needed. Which made this even harder because now she felt bad for the kid. None of what happened between Regina and her was his fault. His delusions were perpetrated by his mother's sickness. But damned if she wasn't choking up by the knowledge that Regina was seriously hurt.

"I'm sure the Sheriff will make sure he's fine. Thanks for letting me know how she is. I know you didn't have to," she said and hung up.

She worked her jaw, sorting through the mixed emotions that were afflicting her. On one hand, Emma was relieved that Regina wasn't dead, but hurt badly could hold a multitude of outcomes that she didn't want to wish on the woman. She also couldn't deny wondering if the woman got what she deserved.

"Oh no…what if ..." she paled and trailed off, realizing the time frame and when they had last spoken. Dialing the hospital again, Emma needed to be sure about her hunch before casting further judgement on what punishment Regina deserved.

Despite being hung up on, Astrid answered with the same chipper tone when the phone rang again. "Storybrooke General Hospital. How may I direct your call?"

"Oh good!" Emma was relieved that the same person picked up so she didn't have to explain the reason for calling again. "Sorry about hanging up, but I had one more question."

"Yes!" Then, she dropped her voice to a whisper. "What can I help you with?"

Looking down at her phone, Emma blinked in confusion. She never had spoken to anyone so helpful and eager before. If only all of her previous jobs had gone this smoothly. "When was Mayor Mills brought in?"

Astrid glanced back up at the ER display. "Within the last hour… they've been working on her ever since, as far as I know."

"Shit," she whispered, cradling her forehead as Emma leaned forward. "Any idea when the accident occurred?"

Not that it mattered. She had a pretty good idea when the accident was and what the catalyst was. When Emma had laid into Regina, who had the audacity of believing she had nothing to prove to the woman she hurt, it was entirely possible that the mayor had come immediately after her.

Astrid paused and looked at the receiver. She supplied rather unhelpfully, "I'd imagine a matter of minutes before she was brought to the hospital?"

"Can you find out?" she pressed.

Astrid said, "One moment, please," and put the caller on hold.

The novice glanced around, spied where Dr. Whale had set down the mayor's chart, and then quickly skimmed its contents. She frowned, unable to read most of his chicken scrawl, but the time of arrival was confirmed and so was the EMT's notes on when they'd rescued Regina from her wrecked car. She went back to the phone and whispered the details that had been recorded as on the other end as Emma's heart sank even further.

She was incensed at the mayor's inability to take ownership of the mess she caused and called her out on it. Once ending the last call she had with her, Emma never believed that the hubris of Regina Mills would allow her to mend anything since there was _nothing_ she could do about it - her own words. The woman was so adamant that she didn't want to try and see she could be wrong. _But_ she actually did try to at least see her.

"Thank you," she replied gravely. "Good-bye."

Looking up at the garage, it was really surreal seeing the doors wide open without a care in the world that something could get stolen. No one in Boston would have ever left her alone at their shop just to tow a car in. They would have locked the shop down and left her outside, if the waiting area wasn't doable, or have left the poor person stranded until a replacement could come in. This small town trust and hospitality was unnatural for a city girl like her that grew up knowing not to trust anyone.

"You're an idiot, Swan." She convinced herself she was doing this for the kid as she got up. Astrid said he was alone with his mother unconscious in bed, and no child should be alone for that.

As she pulled down the garage door, she wondered where was the rest of Regina's family? Was Henry _it?_ Graham was nice enough to him but even he couldn't stay with Henry all day at the hospital, and the vibe around town was the mayor being quite friendless. They were questions to ask Henry when she arrived at the hospital if he felt comfortable in answering them. She found a piece of paper at the front desk, scribbled a note letting Billy know she went for an errand, and would be back for the car later.

* * *

_Is this all my fault?_

That was the question that Henry kept coming back to as he sat on the uncomfortable waiting room chair in the ER, his legs swinging as his feet did not reach the floor. Graham had left after promising to check back, and the sheriff had even said he'd talk to Miss Blanchard about picking up his homework for him.

Graham was nice.

His mother was the Evil Queen, who had _finally_ tried to do the right thing. Henry realized she _had_ to have been heading toward Emma to intercept her because she was traveling the wrong way on Mifflin Street if she were just going to town hall like any other morning.

And now that she was injured, would Emma even find out? Or, would she leave either way? The questions plagued Henry, but he still came back to the most difficult one of all: _Is this all my fault?_

Henry sighed, and sat there, waiting nervously for news as Emma just walked through the sliding glass doors of the ER's entrance, glad she had followed her instincts to check on him. Glancing quickly around the waiting room, it was clear he was still alone too. He looked up, eyebrows arcing up into his bangs. Henry jumped off the seat and walked toward her.

"You're here," he said in surprise.

"Yeah. Billy told me he had to get your mother's car." Her eyes went from Henry to the closed double doors across the room. "Any word on how she is?"

"No. Graham and Dr. Whale said she needs surgery, so she's still having it now." Shoulders slumped, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his school uniform pants.

Emma was relieved that her assumption about Graham was correct, and that he had been here for Henry as long as he could. She looked back at him, how sad and defeated the kid looked. That look when you know there's nothing you could do to fix a terrible situation. "They say how long the surgery will be?"

"No. But I hope she's done soon" Henry replied in a monotone. "I heard a nurse saying how bad Mom was injured."

She mashed her back teeth together, berating herself for allowing that woman have such power over her. Regina was responsible for how this played out, but Emma harbored guilt. Whether it was irrational or not, that was what she was struggling with. Was it right for her to feel this remorseful towards her abuser?

"Want company, Kid?" she asked, squeezing Henry's shoulder with a forced smile to hide her own internal struggle. "Billy has my number in case he has to call about my car."

While Henry didn't want Emma to go, he was conscious of the fact that both of his mothers thought he was crazy now. Regina might have gotten beyond that when she confessed he was right about the curse, but Henry was still stinging from that. And now, Emma thought he was crazy for believing in what he _knew_ was true and real! He sighed, and put his faith in the idea that the longer Emma stayed in town, the more she could start to believe too.

"Yeah, thanks. It's weird just sitting here by myself," he replied. More quietly, Henry added, "Mom would be glad that you're keeping me company."

"I figured. Why I came over despite … everything that happened. I didn't want you hanging around here by yourself if I could do something about that." Emma completely ignored the muttered comment, having no desire to care what Regina would and would not like right now. "Can I get you something to eat or drink while we wait? They got to have a cafeteria around here. Or some vending machines…?"

"Not hungry," Henry said. He settled back onto one of the uncomfortable chairs. "Thanks, though."

"Right. Sorry," she said with a noticeable wince and took the chair next to him, lightly patting her own thighs back and forth rhythmically because she had no idea what to say. Forcing certainties about Henry's mother was wrong because there were no such things, let alone convincing him that she actually meant them was insulting the kid's intelligence.

"This is all my fault. I thought that bringing you here would bring the happy endings back. Instead, you two fell in… _whatever_ , broke up, and now Mom's hurt bad." Henry sighed heavily.

"None of this is your fault. Just because you brought me here, doesn't mean your mother isn't held responsible for her actions. I'm sorry that those choices got her hurt and it's making you think you'd cause them," she answered truthfully.

"Mom didn't choose this. Not unless you believe in the curse now…?" he asked, voice raising slightly with hope.

"Henry …" she said in gentle warning. "Your mom and I had a fight on the phone this morning. My guess was her trying to see me and got into an accident along the way." Emma of course left out her own speculations that the mayor was quite possibly overly emotional over their argument and may not have been paying attention, or driving recklessly, in the process. "I didn't want that to happen, and I'm sorry you're going through this, but please … if I'm going to stay here with you, no curse talking." She was adamant about that, and it came through in her tone. "I'm not trying to be harsh, Kid. But ... things were tense last night, and I'm not in the mood to talk about it or hear any references to what the fight was about."

Green eyes locked onto the hopeful brown eyes she was disappointing. "Okay?"

"Well, it's still not her fault. I'm the one who ran away to find you, and made you bring me back here. If I'd just stayed… and…" Henry's voice drifted off, because he didn't know what came after that. "If I'd just stayed here, you two wouldn't have had a fight. Mom wouldn't need surgery. Nobody would be _hurting_ if not for me!"

Flinching at Henry's outburst, Emma hunched over in her chair and sighed. "Maybe that's true. But then, who knows what would've happened if you didn't? Can't change the past, Kid - no matter how many what ifs and wishes you use. You can only move forward and hope things turn out the way they're suppose to be."

He glanced at Emma then, sad because she didn't believe, but excited because that's exactly how her parents would talk! Henry didn't dare say that, though, since she was all prickly about the truth.

"What happens if Mom doesn't get better?" he wondered aloud, feeling a genuine stab of panic at that potential reality.

"I don't know, Kid," came the unhelpful response Emma. "Do you have any other family in town? Or did your mother talk to anyone about your well being in case she needed someone to take care of you for any reason?"

"No. Her parents died… a long time ago," Henry said with a sigh. That was the truth anyway. "And Mom's never even had a cold that I can remember. She never talked about anyone taking care of me but her. And I pushed her away."

Emma looked at him, opposing emotions vying in competition as to how she should feel were weighing on her. There was no way she could take care of a ten year old boy as his adopted mother recuperated, or if the worse happened, actually take care of a ten year old indefinitely! She wasn't sure how the law worked if she would get Henry by default or if he'd become a ward of the state! _That_ reality made her pale, her stomach churning as the bile slowly rose up her throat. She wanted her son to get adopted to avoid being passed around in foster care!

"Let's wait and see what happens then. Not get ahead of ourselves until we know what happens to your mom. Right?"

"Right." Henry nodded, taking that as very good advice. His adoptive mother was a strong, fierce woman. And, knowing that he was waiting for her, she would fight to pull through surgery and recovery. What would happen after that was anyone's guess.

Dr. Whale emerged, looking unusually tired. He stopped short and stared at Emma with a puzzled expression, as if deciding how best to proceed. He crouched down in front of Henry and focused on him.

"Henry, since you're the man of the house, we need to have a chat about your mom."

Straightening up further in the uncomfortable chair, he put on his best strong expression, that ended up as a fragile attempt at best. His voice did not waver. "How is she, Dr. Whale?"

Whale had heard that the blonde was Henry's birth mother, but that didn't necessarily make her family in this sense. He lifted a brow. "Henry, I'll… need your permission to talk in front of… Miss Swan, is it? Or, we can go somewhere private."

Scrunching the right side of his face together, he looked at Emma and wasn't sure what to do. Emma gave him a warm smile. "Won't hurt my feelings if you want to speak to the doc alone, Kid. He's right. She's your family, and you need to do what you feel's right."

Henry tried to be clever about this and figure out if hearing his mother's situation would engage Emma, or if it would make her even more wary. He didn't know, however, and decided that she should just stay put. They had cared about each other, even if Emma didn't understand it was _real_.

"You can talk in front of Emma, Dr. Whale," he said. Then, he repeated, "How is she?"

"Very well then, Henry." He only briefly glanced at Emma before his sole focus was on his patient's son. "Your mother did well during surgery. She was banged up pretty badly, but the accident had caused a few of her ribs to break. One of them injured her lung and I closed up that area. The good thing though Henry is that she's breathing on her own. She'll recover but Regina has to stay in the hospital for maybe a week to monitor her progress. I don't want to release her too soon and have her right back in here. We both know she won't like that, but you're going to have to keep at her to help her know what's best." He smiled and pat his shoulder. "Do you have any questions so far?"

Henry bit his lip and frowned in concentration, thinking about all of this. His relationship with his mother had taken a radical turn, literally overnight, and the boy was working through that.

"Did she wake up yet?" he asked.

"Only briefly after surgery to make sure she was all right. She'll be more awake once you see her in her room. Just know she'll still be groggy because of the anesthesia and pain medication," he explained.

Henry nodded. "When can I see her?"

"Soon. I'll send a nurse for you once she's settled. Promise." Patting his knee, Whale rose to his feet. "And I'll go check on her now. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Dr. Whale," Henry replied.

"You're welcome, Henry." He gave Emma a brief nod before heading back back through the ER doors towards recovery.

So focused on mentally preparing for the sight of his mother in a hospital bed, he'd stopped pondering who the doctor might be in his book. Henry sighed and looked at Emma, wondering what _she_ was thinking. To be honest - even she had no idea what to think. She just wanted to keep any remnants of guilt, concern, betrayal, and anger out of her thoughts in fear of leaking that through into her voice when speaking with Henry. It wasn't at all fair to him.

"See, Kid?" she smiled down at him. "Your mom will be fine. I know quite a few people who were hurt much worse than she was in similar situations. She's lucky, which is good. Plus, sounds like Whale's a good doctor. She's in good hands."

"Yeah. She's lucky," he agreed. Henry folded his hands in his lap. "I guess Miss Blanchard or Dr. Hopper will have me stay with them… if Mom's gonna be here for a week. I don't think they let kids stay at the hospital overnight."

"Well, pretty sure your mom's going to be awake to have that discussion with you." Her mind briefly thought about what Henry had shared with her, of who Regina and Mary Margaret really were - that it would be a cold day in hell if the Evil Queen would have her son staying with the enemy Snow White. It was just a brief, foolish, thought that only made her feelings of betrayal reignite, making her desire in leaving to flare up once again.

"Yeah."

_Crud, she didn't even bite!_ Henry thought.

"So, when's Billy going to have your car ready?" he asked.

"Soon actually." She glanced up at the clock hanging up the registration desk. "Might have to check in with him."

" _Oh_."

It was a single word, but Emma would hear how deflated and dismayed Henry sounded by that. He didn't know what to do. After all, there was this weird relationship Emma and his mother had briefly formed, and there was the curse at stake. If Emma left, would he be able to find her again? Could she actually _leave?_ Would she get hurt again if she tried?

Looking up at her pitifully, he asked in a quiet voice, "Please don't go?"

"Henry," she sighed in warning as Emma looked down at the floor. "I don't belong here. I don't want to be here. And honestly? I'm worried about _you_ staying here with her."

The boy sighed, having no idea how to dig himself out of this mess. He wanted to believe what Regina had said, that she had truly fallen for Emma. She _had_ to have if admitting her feelings had broken the curse she'd put on the apples. But, he also wanted to strangle his mother for hurting Emma in the process, for letting "whatever happened" go unchecked instead of doing it right.

_But, she_ is _the Evil Queen. So what else do I expect? Her to be heroic?_ he thought. _But how do I be the hero for her?_

"It'll be fine. Mom will get better and life will go back to normal-"

_Under a curse, forever_.

"-and you can go back to yours, knowing we're here if you ever change your mind about us," he said.

"Seriously?" She looked up at him directly, locking eyes with her birth son with tempered patience and concern. "You're fine with the situation I'm leaving you in with her? Because if you're not, Henry, I can come back with a reason to bring you back with me. I'll admit I'm not your mom's biggest fan with what she did to me, but it doesn't have to continue being that way with you."  
Ironically, Regina's Mills had nothing to fear from Emma Swan in regards to her son. She never wanted to take Henry away from the supposedly perfect home that he was adopted into. It was the layers of deception that were peeled away when Emma finally _wanted_ to get him out of this unhealthy environment. She may have no legal reasons to take him away now, and she had no proof to what really happened here. It was just her words against the mayor's, which meant Henry needed to take the first step and go with her.

If only she knew that it really was the truth that both of them had spoken, but there was nothing tethering her here in any way to believe that his book was real…

"No, you can't," Henry replied matter-of-factly. "It was a closed adoption so we're not even supposed to _know_ each other. There'd be no way. Believe me, I thought of all that before coming to find you."

He smirked, remembering the threat he'd played on Emma at her Boston apartment when she said she'd call the police. Henry had said he would say she kidnapped him. Ironically, now they were nearing that as a possibility, at least in conversation.

"Mom has been… kinda evil-" Henry held up a hand, forestalling any argument from Emma with regard to the curse. It was just he didn't have the vocabulary to call her self-interested. "-for a long time. And, if she cursed… uh, _drugged_ you like she admitted, that is bad. But, that's because she hasn't been able to trust or love in a real long time. My running away to find you scared her. _You_ scared her. But, if she really said she loves you, she means it. And she's sorry. Because my mom doesn't apologize for anything to anyone."

Henry was so bright and insightful, that it was difficult for Emma to really believe he was the product of that woman's upbringing. He even acknowledged what his mother had done was wrong, didn't offer any excuses, just an understanding as to what had driven her to act.

"Still doesn't change the fact you don't hurt the people you supposedly love - scared or not. There's a lot you don't know about me, but I can share this. I can't be around people who hurt me like that, and what your mother did was unforgivable. There …" she sighed, feeling that conflict beginning to simmer under her anger once more. That guilt starting to chip away at this uncaring exterior that she was clinging onto in front of Henry. Regina was in the hospital because of _her_. She had been willing to try and earn Emma's forgiveness, and it was that recklessness that got her into that accident. But then again, who knew how their conversation would have turned out.

"Look, I can't forgive her. Okay? She hurt me bad and I'm not taking the chance of it happening again." Glancing at her son, Emma placed a tentative hand upon his shoulder and hoped he wouldn't take offense to what she said next. "I'm worried about you though. I know she won't hurt you, but her actions are not what a good mother should be modeling. You shouldn't be sitting here rationalizing her actions to me because they're _wrong_. Like I said, scared or not, there's no excuse for what she did to me."

Henry shook her hand off, frustrated. "Neither are yours, so don't try to act all superior now. Forget it. I want to go see my Mom."

He leaped out of his seat and made his way toward the receptionist's station, getting up on tip toes to inquire if he could go see Regina yet, leaving Emma frustrated. She wasn't trying to be superior to anyone, but Emma had _never_ drugged anyone into having sex with them, toyed with their emotions. Now she was being labeled as being an offender to Regina? She didn't need this from the kid that brought her here to Storybrooke.

"Fuck this town," she grouchily said to herself before removing herself from the chair she was sitting and the ER. She dialed Billy immediately as she stormed towards the exit but ended up stopping when she recognized the voice of the woman who had helped her over the phone. The call connected and she heard Billy saying hello over and over again, each time more irritably, but Emma was too transfixed on the novice sister oddly juggling the receiver in hand that she was about to drop. Hearing her voice reminded Emma of how concerned she actually had been for Regina. No matter the bravado she pulled in front of Henry, or how much she wanted this town to fuck off, Emma did care and wondered _how_ Regina could have fixed the unfixable.

Billy already had long hung up as Emma approached the few cubicles on the opposite side of the receptionist area which were away from Henry, thankfully. She got the nun's attention. "Hey, could I ask a favor?" Emma had grabbed a general thank you card the ER gave out to patients that were discharged and scrawled something on the inside.

Astrid paused and lifted her brows. "You were with Henry, right? Poor boy. What can I do for you, miss?"

"Yeah. I was." She glanced back at Henry who was being led into the back by one of the nurses. Presumably to see his mother. Emma looked back at the woman, saw her name badge, and gave Astrid a nod. "Could you give this to Mayor Mills when you're able." Emma handed over the sealed envelope to her. "Nothing major. Just a get well card."

"Once Henry sees her, you can go up to the floor too," Astrid suggested. "I'm sure she can use all the friends she can get…"

The novice had not yet recognized Emma's voice to realize this was the person she had spoken with before.

"Yeah, I appreciate the thought, but that's just … not going to happen right now. Lot of things I need to do that I've been putting off," she said with the briefest of smiles. "Just make sure she gets the card. Okay?"

"Okay. Certainly! I'll walk it up myself when I have my break," Astrid offered with a matching, sympathetic smile.

"That's really nice of you, Astrid." She pointed at the badge the novice was wearing as Emma's smile turned thin and forced. "I appreciate it." And then nodded politely. "Have a good day."

"You as well," the nun replied, having no comprehension of how much the blonde woman had been struggling in their interaction. She fingered the card and slipped it into her purse, ready to carry it up to the mayor, later, as Emma left the ER for the garage once again.

* * *

Regina blinked her eyes open and stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. She had never been in Storybrooke General Hospital as a patient in the whole 28 years of the hospital's existence. The mayor winced when she tried to move and realized that it _hurt_ to try to do so. She felt groggy as if her thoughts and perceptions had been muted.

Gradually, it came back to her. Damned Hansel… _Nicholas_ … in the middle of the street. Veering to keep from running him down, and the old tree came into view too fast to react. Regina remembered that much at least. She could only imagine the state she was in. One hand was immobilized by an IV and the other, she found, hurt to move. It was in a splint so Regina could only surmise it was sprained.

"Henry…?" she called out, hoping that he'd come to her room.

"Mom!" shouted Henry, hopping down from the chair he pulled over to his mother's bedside. "You're awake!" He held her good hand and squeezed, so happy that his mother finally regained consciousness.

Tears pricked her eyes at having Henry happy to see her again. "I am… Are you okay, Henry? I'm _so_ sorry about this... if I scared you."

He thought about his talk with Emma and knew he wasn't entirely fine, but he hid it as best he could because he was genuinely happy to see his mother awake and talking. "You did scare me, but it doesn't matter. Dr. Whale said you can get better."

Regina smiled tiredly. Talking was more difficult than she expected it to be. The injury to her lung compromised her. "Yes, so he told me as well. Just a bit banged up. Afraid that... he feels I need to stay here a few days."

Henry looked at her shrewdly. "Don't have to soften the blow, Mom. He said it could be a week."

She sighed. "Yes. I… suppose we'll have to make arrangements... for you. Perhaps Sheriff Graham will let you stay with him. That might... be an enjoyable week... for you, hm?"

"That would be so _cool!_ Does that mean I get to ride in the squad car?" he asked eagerly and already anticipated his mother's rebuttal. "I promise not to get involved in anything official. Except to turn the sirens on."

Regina just rolled her eyes. It was clear the medications were still taking her for a ride because the mayor didn't give her son grief for his ideas. "When… the Sheriff comes by, I'll ask him then and see... if… he's agreeable."

_Not like he'd disagree. I own him_ , she thought.

"Is… Henry, it was Nicholas in the road. I was trying to avoid hitting him with my car. He's… is he okay?"

"Oh! So that's what happened! Graham said a boy called 911 but didn't leave a name. No one else came through the ER except you. So, he should be okay."

He was so excited to hear about his mother's concern for another person in town, and that she avoided trying to hit Nicholas. That never would have happened before Emma came to town. It made him angry that his birth mother, the savior, couldn't see past that! His mother was trying to change!

"But what about you? Can I get you anything, Mom? I was told you couldn't eat anything yet, but I can get you some ice if you want."

She smiled at him, so happy that Henry loved her again. Regina could hardly believe it, considering how contentious things had been with her son for months, but she wasn't going to knock this stroke of fate.

"Thank you, my prince. Ice would be lovely. You'll…" She flushed, hating this part. "...have to help me with it though."

"It's okay to ask for help, Mom. Doesn't mean you're weak." He gave Regina the controls to get the bed to a comfortable height, that way he was free to help spoon the small ice pieces towards her mouth.

The mention of weakness took her back to her mother's mantra on the topic, briefly, and wondered if Cora had been right after all. Trying to fix things with Emma, because she loved her, had landed her in the hospital. Or was that the curse's doing, to keep itself intact? Even Regina didn't know.

"Thank you, Henry," she said, accepting ice chips. Regina had never felt so parched as she did now! "These are better... than my best cider right now."

"Well, I wouldn't know, since I'm not allowed to drink it," he quipped, smiling as he scooped up some more ice. "So I'll just go with it, Mom."

Regina smiled with genuine mirth at his reply, accepting additional ice chips until she had him stop. The last thing she needed to do, while incapacitated, was end up losing the fluids she'd just taken in!

"Henry… since our operation turned into a real... operation for me, do you know of Emma's... whereabouts?" Regina asked tentatively.

She watched her son's face become overshadowed with disappointment and the briefest flickerings of anger. "What's it matter? She's leaving," he muttered dismally as he shoved the spoon into the cup.

"You saw her?"

"Yes," he answered with a scowl.

Regina read Henry's expression and sighed. "We… tried, Henry. We can't force her to stay. I realize that much. If… if Emma doesn't wish to be here, if what I did was too much to forgive, as she's said…"

"She came to check on me, but I know she wanted to see you! She's just too stubborn to admit it!" he argued but even Henry had lost some of his passion. "She just wouldn't listen. And I got frustrated so I just let her go. I was more concerned about you anyway…"

Considering the lengths that Henry had gone to to find his birth mother, his admission was very significant to Regina. The tears came back, filling her brown eyes as she stared at her son. She sighed softly.

"Thank you, Henry. This… was a serious scare for me. For what would've happened to _you_ if I were more… seriously injured." Regina frowned. "We'll fix our little family and… if Emma goes, perhaps that is for the best?"

"You still don't get it." Henry sighed, figuring that his earlier thoughts were wrong about having to track his birth mother down again. "Emma _can't_ leave, Mom. She already tried and it didn't work. So, it's not going to work this time either. Not until she breaks the curse."

"It's the drugs, Henry. But, of course I know. It was my curse… but she doesn't believe. Best we just leave her alone," she replied, sounding tired rather than cross as he lectured her on the particulars.

_If this has brought my son back to me, that's all that matters then,_ pain-medication-addled Regina thought.

"I guess." He slumped back into his chair, feeling as if nothing made sense. The savior was supposed to break the evil queen's curse. Instead, the evil queen accidentally cursed Emma into falling in love with her, who happened to feel the same, which broke the curse originally placed. He couldn't get Emma to talk to his mother, and now his mother was acting defeated. This was nothing like the true love that Henry read about!

She lapsed into silence then, not for a lack of knowing what to say, but because the drugs that flowed into her system made her sleepy again. Regina fought against them, gazing at her son.

"You'll… stay nearby? Even if I doze?" she asked instead of commanding.

Even with his mind in a whirl at what to do about his moms, Henry's heart remained here, at the hospital. "Not going anywhere, Mom," he assured her. "Promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special delivery! By either note or weather...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update :) Thank you again for everyone's comments and kudos. Appreciate everyone taking the time out to read this. Let us know what you think!

Evening was just beginning to approach and where there should be plenty of daylight left, black clouds were rolling in, forcing a quicker twilight to descend upon the town of Storybrooke. The winds had kicked up what little litter there was, blowing it around viciously and tumbling across the pavement. Branches arched, leaves rustling loudly before being whipped back and forth when a turbulent gale made its presence known. All signs pointed to a hell of a thunderstorm coming in, but they were signs that Emma Swan were ignoring.

She had new tires and a full workup on the Bug. Billy said her car was in good shape to go and that's _exactly_ what she was going to do. Emma was already hours overdo from her original plan because of the vandalism and hearing about Regina's accident. Her heart still twinged at that knowledge, but she had already made peace with her decision in leaving the MIlls family after leaving the hospital. It was time to check out of the B  & B and get out of Storybrooke.

It was uncanny how she always managed to find a parking spot in front of Granny's and wondered how she got so lucky that most of the town didn't drive that often, or just didn't come to the diner as much as Granny would like. Leaning over with a hand on the steering wheel, she pulled the key to her room out of the glovebox when there was a light rap against the side of her passenger door.

Sheriff Graham leaned an arm against the roof, his forehead touching his forearm. He smiled gently at Emma and lifted an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?" he asked through the glass.

She gave him a penetrating look for the briefest of moments before reaching for the window controls. "Yeah. It's called leaving Storybrooke. Don't have time for chatting, Sheriff."

He nodded at her, but looked patronizingly amused. Graham gestured toward the ominous storm clouds. "You _have_ noticed the storm, if not the official storm warnings that have been issued, yes?"

"So?" She shrugged and closed the glove box. "Driven in worse. Considering the direction I'm going, it's away from the storm, not with it. If I leave now, I've got time to get to a motel that's not _here_."

Key in hand, she got out of the Bug because she wasn't going to be stalled any further. If Graham had further issues to discuss, they could walk and talk. He slipped hands into the pockets of his jacket and trailed along with her.

"But you haven't been through a Maine storm. They're brutal, Miss Swan. It'd be safer for you if you waited it out… no matter what storm you think you're avoiding by heading into it. Do you want to end up in a hospital bed beside the mayor by being reckless?"

Badge or not, Emma didn't hesitate when she pressed a hand on his vest to stop him, nor get right into his face. "Whatever it is you think you know what's going on, you don't know a god damn thing _._ Got it?"

Graham looked exasperated. "I don't care what is going on with the two of you. I've had more than enough of Regina's manipulations, quite frankly. I'm warning you about staying in town for your own safety, Swan. Maine storms are _dangerous_."

She blinked, taken aback by Graham's honesty and wondered just how long Regina had been like this. But it wasn't her business. Like the Sheriff, she didn't care what happened between the two of them anymore. Unfortunately, it gave her even more ammunition on needing to leave.

"Heard loud and clear, Sheriff. Now … mind getting out of the way?" she said in warning while dropping her hand.

"Mind what I said," Graham said firmly. "I'd hate to report to Henry that you're in trouble too."

"It's not going to concern him. Trust me." She declared tightly, shrugging at a concern that didn't exist anymore, before resuming the walk up to Granny's.

* * *

Astrid took a deep breath, fingering the note the blonde woman had for the Mayor. Now that she'd actually gone upstairs to deliver the message, the novice felt nervous. She had never met Mayor Mills, but had the impression the woman was unhappy, and knew she was prone to a good deal of sarcasm toward those who bothered her in any way.

"You can do this. Deep breath, smile on your face, and, that's all you need!" she told herself, and strode purposefully to the mayor's room.

The novice tapped lightly on the partly opened door, peering in nervously.

Henry looked up from the desk he was sitting in front of, working on his homework that Mary Margaret had brought over herself. She wanted to do it personally to pay her respect to the mayor and check in on Henry. It was a real thoughtful gesture. So was the small teddy bear that sat atop his mother's nightstand with a balloon tied to his arm that said 'Get Well Soon' - her only gift so far. He tried to be optimistic that the sister's presence was a good sign that someone else cared about his mom too.

He put down his pencil and gave her a hopeful smile. "Hi, Sister Astrid. Can I help you?"

"Is… your… mayor… _mother!_ awake?" she asked timidly. "A visitor had a note to deliver to her."

"Really?" Intrigued, Henry stood up and motioned for Astrid to come inside after she nodded in affirmation again. "Mom kind of comes in and out of sleep. Because of the medicines."

She entered cautiously as if there was an unseen trap waiting to be sprung. Astrid glanced toward the presently-sleeping mayor, then back at her son. "I hope she's doing better. I'm sure your mother is happy to know you are at her side."

"Yep. I made her a promise I'd stay here. She didn't want to be alone." He smiled at her, but then his eyes focused on the thank you card in Astrid's hand. Even he couldn't figure out who would want to send his mother a thank you card. No one in town had any reason at all to show gratitude towards her.

_Unless it's from Hansel! He might've sent something since he wasn't hurt!_

"That's very good of you, Henry. Being man of the house." Astrid paused, then realized she ought to hand him the card rather than just linger in the room. "Here. You'll see your mother gets the card?"

"That's what Sheriff Graham and Dr. Whale said too. Being the man of the house that is." He squared his shoulders proudly and felt ten feet tall that people were noticing how important he was to Regina. Taking the card, he immediately placed it in front of the bear. "Soon as Mom wakes up again, and not so groggy, I'll make sure she gets it."

"Thank you, Henry." She touched his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I hope your mom is feeling better soon."

"Thank you," he said before glancing back at the card. Henry just had to know! "Can I ask who sent it?"

Astrid nodded, then hesitated, and then chuckled at herself. "The woman who was sitting with you sent it."

"What?! Emma sent this?!" He was shocked. After they last spoke, it never once entered Henry's mind that she would send Regina _anything,_ let alone a thank you card of all things.

Astrid, out of habit, put a finger to her lips to shush Henry, whose brows lifted up in surprise. Then, catching herself, she blushed and kept her own voice low. "Yes. Right after you came up to see your mother. She left the card before she left."

It really was baffling to the boy, and now here he was internally struggling in wanting to open the card and why he really shouldn't! What could Emma have wrote that she couldn't have just said to his mother's face? "Thanks. It was nice of you to do that for her."

"You're welcome, Henry. I… should get back to my shift, I suppose!" she giggled nervously. "Take care of your mom and yourself."

"I will!"

His voice barely could be considered a whisper! He hopped into the chair that was still at his mother's bedside and watched her eagerly, anxious for her to wake up so they could find out what Emma had to say together. Maybe there was still hope for Regina and Emma to get back together again, which had nothing to do with the savior needing to stay because of the curse. Emma would break the curse because she was destined to. Allowing herself to love his mother was her choice.

Astrid gave him a little wave, glanced at the mayor, then scurried out of the room. She had a shift to get back to in a few minutes!

Regina stirred and blinked with blurry, unfocused eyes. It took a moment to remember where she was and why. Grimacing from the situation and discomfort, she let out a short breath and gazed at her son.

"Henry… you're still here."

That fact, at least, elicited a smile from the exhausted and wounded mayor.

"I keep my promises, Mom," said Henry, smiling back. He scooted his chair closer and squeezed Regina's hand. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Sore. Might take a day or two before… I want to… run the vacuum…" she replied, her best attempt at humor.

"Mom! You can't be doing anything like that until Dr. Whale says so!" came Henry's mortified response, not completely realizing his mother was joking.

"Kidding, my prince." She smiled, amused at his protective reaction. "What… have you been up to while I rested?"

"Well, Miss Blanchard stopped by instead of Sheriff Graham to give me my homework and see how you were doing." He turned around and pointed at the teddy bear balloon gift. "She brought you some get well presents and hopes you feel better soon."

She rolled her eyes, but then smiled because Henry _knew_ why she reacted that way. "Well, that's... kind of her. How… are you doing on your homework?"

"Pretty good. Kept me busy while you were sleeping." He grew pensive and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Henry shouldn't stall this for too long, and his mother appeared to be more cognizant this time around. Plus, he couldn't lie by omission. He's been doing that for such a long time since the storybook came into his possession. He just had to tell her. "But there's something else."

"What is it, Henry?" she asked, her voice still soft. Concern was writ on her features, feeling guilty that her son was having to go through this on top of the mess she'd made of _everything else_.

"Well ..." his voice dragged while looking back at the bear. The card that Astrid brought was still tilted against it. "You got a card." Eyes drifted slowly back to his mother's and waited to see what her reaction would be with what he said next. "From Emma."

"I see." Regina understood his cagey reaction and lifted a brow. "Did you read it yet?"

"No. It wasn't for me," he said truthfully, even though Henry wanted to read it so badly!

_So, she brought me a card. What the hell does that mean, and what could it say?_

Regina lifted her hand to have Henry pass the card to her, heart pounding, proven by the spike in the monitor that was keeping track of her. He reached over and grabbed it, handing over the envelope that had 'thank you' across it. Regina clearly could tell that this was one of the generic hospital envelops.

"Uh, mom?" asked Henry, clearly concerned as the monitors beeped faster than before.

"Proof that I'm alive," Regina said, dismissive of the monitor.

She could feel she was fine, and only nervous about what could be the contents of the card. She stared at the generic envelope, then pulled the flap back with a determined, mayoral expression. The card was clearly not of the hospital gift shop variety and Regina narrowed her eyes before opening it. Under the generic 'Thank You for Coming to Storybrooke General Hospital. We Wish You a Speedy Recovery' were a few lines hastily scrawled.

_I was wrong. You did try. I'm just not sure how I feel about it, which is why I'm still leaving. And I think I finally believe you have feelings for me._

_\- Emma_

Regina took a sharp breath and closed the card and her eyes. The monitor beeped again with her increased heart rate. Her heart soared at the idea that Emma could believe her, and realized that she'd been driving to see _her_ when the accident happened.

_And, I'm trapped here for a week. And she's going to try to leave! But… she can't. Right?_

"Mom?" Henry asked gently, seeing such a dramatic shift in emotions from his mother. He could tell the card said nothing bad since Regina wasn't crying or angry! There was hope that something could be salvaged despite how insistent Emma was in leaving and wanting nothing to do with his mother.

Pursing her lips, Regina opened her eyes and handed her son the card for him to read.

There was no reason to keep its contents from him. Fingers pried the card apart and brown eyes

swept through the words, finding the hope he was looking for!

"Mom! This … this is great! Emma believes you but … she's just afraid and confused. She just needs time. But, Emma …" he looked at Regina in a panic that wasn't there before.

He had not really questioned the safety of his birth mother because he had been so upset with her. She still wanted to and was trying to make Henry speak out against Regina. This card changed Henry's perspective because he had hope again.

"She might get hurt again trying to leave. We should have Graham go get her!"

Regina nodded as best she could from her braced position against the less-than-idyllically-comfortable bed. "I know. If the curse really is keeping her here too… the harder she tries, the worse it will be."

But, Regina remembered what had happened when she'd used the sheriff's heart to control him the last time she tried to keep someone in town: Owen's father, Kurt. They'd ended up in a high-speed chase that ended in losing the boy to the town line anyway. And, she'd killed Kurt in retaliation.

"It's… hard for me to… talk still. Will you talk to Sheriff Graham? It… might go better if he's helping _you_ instead of _me_."

Henry was wise enough to tell that there was probably more to it than simply Regina's voice not being strong enough. But, there was little time to waste in asking why she was pushing this and picked up the room phone to dial the Sheriff, unawares that Graham had already tried to stop Emma from leaving.

* * *

The wind was picking up at an alarming rate. Trees were hunching over and the older ones branches crackled under the weight of bending so viciously before being thrashed and whipped back and forth. Even some of the older wooden electrical poles were groaning under the powerful gusts that were sweeping in from this Maine storm. They even vigorously hit the sides of the Bug, forcing Emma to navigate down Main Street with both hands on the wheel. She was starting to second guess telling Graham off, but Emma was being too stubborn to reconsider right now, even with the sky going black at an alarming rate. The storm was coming in fast, something else she apparently miscalculated in this town. The skies opened up once, briefly, showering the small town with a prelude of the main attraction soon to follow.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone out!" Nicholas whimpered.

"Would you stop?" Ava groused, hanging on tightly to their weathered umbrella. A crack of lightning made her jump too and nearly lose her grip. "We had to get _something_ to eat, remember?"

Nicholas tried to help her hold the umbrella, but a strong gust yanked it and pulled the slender spokes inside out. They both screamed as the wind pulled the ruined umbrella out of their hands. It flew across the street and nearly hit the very yellow Bug they'd vandalized last night!

Emma's eyes widened in almost panic, feeling her heart race, from an unidentifiable object that dashed across her windshield. She hit the brakes out of instinct, trying to avoid a collision and bounced against the driver's seat. "The hell?"

Looking to the left, Emma saw it was a broken umbrella that she managed to avoid. The handle wedged itself under a mailbox leg where it rattled helplessly, trying to be freed. She then glanced in the opposite direction where Emma had thought she heard a scream over the howling winds.

"Crap!" Nicholas shouted.

Thunder and lightning cracked overhead and the siblings jumped. Ava pulled Nicholas into the doorway of the bakery, not that it afforded much protection from the storm. Another crack of lightning cut through the skies, booming soon after. It distracted Emma long enough that she didn't realize that another bolt struck the electrical pole in front of the bakery until the accompanied thunder jolted the woman aware. Her eyes went wide as sparks rained down upon the street and cars, narrowly missing the children.

Ava screamed and sheltered her brother, pressing him up against the building since she was the taller of them.

"We should run!" Nicholas yelled, muffled against her shoulder. "It could fall and hit us! Or trap us!"

He squirmed against her sister and Ava looked up, trying to gauge the direction it could fall in. How could she tell? Which way could they go without getting hit by sparks? Emma didn't hesitate putting the car in park and hopping out to go help them. She approached cautiously, doing the same as Ava, watching the pole teeter dangerously without giving any hint of where it might fall.

"Hey guys!" she shouted over the wind, pointing towards her unknown assailants left as the wires sprayed fresh sparks down upon the street. "When I say _go_ , run as fast as you guys can down the sidewalk! I'll follow and lead you, watching the pole! Okay?!"

Ava nodded and shouted back, "Okay!" and gave her brother a little room to breathe and move. They both looked from Emma to the pole, then back at her, waiting for the signal to move. Ava was too scared to realize the irony that the woman whose car they vandalized was now trying to save their lives!

The pole swayed back and forth without gaining too much speed either way, which should still give the kids enough time to escape. Emma waited, watching it make its way back away from the direction she told them to run and yelled. "GO!"

Ava shoved Nicholas forward. He ran, but tripped and went sprawling forward on the sidewalk with a yelp. Ava tripped over his leg and fell too. Behind them, the electrical pole veered wildly toward them, a fact that made Emma's heart leap in fear. "Oh no…"

She sprinted across the street and onto the sidewalk, kneeling down to grab an arm of either child. She hoisted them to their feet as Emma started to half drag them away. "Come on!"

Ava was quicker and was able to scramble on with the stranger. Nicholas struggled to get his footing and screamed as the pole broke free and careened down at him. It caught him at the back of the legs, knocking him back down to the pavement.

"HELP!"

" _Nicholas!"_ Ava screamed, grabbing at his hands, trying to pull him free of the heavy wooden pole.

Emma slide down to a knee beside Ava and wrapped her arms around her tiny waist. "No, no. Don't do that. I know you're scared, but pulling him might make things worse. Here."

She let her go and looked to Nicholas who was still wriggling to get free. "Nicholas, right? I'm going to call an ambulance. See, I don't want you to move too much in case we hurt you worse by accident, okay? But we're going to stay with you and keep you safe until help arrives."

One of the powerlines was still live, flopping around on the ground, crackling with electricity and depending how it kept on moving, it might zap Nicholas on the leg causing who knows what damage. Emma saw this and pursed her lips.

"Okay. New plan." She tossed the phone towards Ava. "You call 911 and I'm going to free you."

Ava caught the phone and stared at its unusual style. It was fortunate that Emma had woken up the iPhone just before tossing it because the girl would have had no clue what to do with it! She pressed her finger to the icon with the shape of a handset, then blinked when that brought up options. Calling 911 took her longer than it would have Emma, coming from backwater Storybrooke!

She shifted across the pavement and used the perpendicular plank affixed to the main pole to use as leverage when Emma was ready to lift it. "Okay, we got one chance, kid. I'm going to lift this and as soon as I say go, you grab for your sister's hand and pull. Got it?"

Nicholas nodded, tears of pain and fear streaming down his cheeks. 911 called, Ava set the weird cell phone down and grabbed onto her brother's hands.

"Ready," Ava said grimly, shouting into the wind.

Bracing her boots against the sidewalk, Emma readied herself by taking a few quick breaths through her mouth and nodded at the girl. "GO!"

Emma cried out, straining as she pushed forward and gained enough leverage to give Ava enough space to pull Nicholas free. Muscles burned, her legs tensed in this moment of pure adrenaline burst of strength to avoid this kid getting hurt worse. She just hoped her arms wouldn't give out before he could get to safety.

Ava pulled sharply and Nicholas yelled in pain, but he was loose. She cried out because her brother did, then looked pale when she saw how squashed his leg looked. It had to be broken, Ava realized. How were they going to deal with that?! Watching closely as Nicholas was pulled free, Emma let out a growl, relieved that she was able to finally let go of the pole. She fell against the wood, needing the support as her wobbly arms regained some of their sapped strength. The powerline that was jumping around on the sidewalk was far enough away and no longer a threat towards them.

"Just don't move, kid. Okay? Stay like that until the ambulance comes." She looked apologetically towards the two of them and reached for her phone that Ava set aside. "I need to call your parents so they can meet you at the hospital…"

Ava and Nicholas exchanged a glance, then it was the older sibling who spoke. "No. You can't."

"Look, kid… they're going to be worried," emphasized Emma as sirens were finally heard over the howling winds. Medical assistance would be here soon. "I need to call them. Or one of them?" she offered, wondering if it were a slip of the tongue that they had just one. Or perhaps ... none?

With their silence and exchange of looks, Emma really studied the two children, looking past the immediate fear and pain of the situation that they had found themselves in. The disheveled clothes that hadn't been washed in days, fraying with holes barely patched together, dirty faces and greasy hair, their eyes so much older than they should be - Emma was staring at herself if she had ran away from the foster system sooner. She finally got it.

"Hey," she said, reaching out to touch Ava's hand. "I'll make sure you guys are alright. Okay?"

Their eyes met and Ava knew Emma had figured out their situation somehow. She could hear it in her tone. Swallowing hard, she looked away and nodded as the loud horn of the firetruck, ambulance sirens and the squeal of brakes announced that help had finally arrived on scene. Emma let go of Ava's hand to stand up, waving the paramedics over just as the cursed planned it to happen. The savior was tethered to Storybrooke since her arrival, and by no means was she allowed to leave until her work was done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse brings Emma along Henry's path, which in turn brings her to see Regina ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy our update! Sorry it took longer as we had an idea for our version of Season 5 Swan Queen. We will be updating both stories. Promise :) Enjoy and please review if you are so inclined! Love to hear the thoughts of our readers, and we do appreciate you guys. thanks!

"Is it okay if I go to the vending machines, Mom? I'm kinda hungry…" Henry asked.

Regina's instinctive reaction was to say, " _No_ , there was nothing but junk food that he must not eat in those dreadful machines." But, she caught herself. It wasn't as if Regina could provide for her son right now, not while laid up and attached to a myriad of machines. She sighed and offered him a nod.

"Do you have money?" she asked in a soft voice. "Or… is my purse around?"

Henry jumped up and pulled her purse from the nightstand drawer. "Yeah. Right here. I checked earlier to make sure you had all of your things."

"Good boy, my prince."

He smiled at the compliment and stood a little taller again. "Thanks, Mom."

"Take a couple dollars. Get whatever you'd like," Regina said, wondering how much the medication was making her say.

Henry smiled as he took money from her wallet and replaced it back in her purse. He stuffed the cash into his jeans pocket and looked at her impishly. "Want me to smuggle you a Twinkie? A Coke?"

Regina smiled and held in the surely medication-induced laugh that would've made her hurt. "I'll continue to pass… but thank you for asking. Be… careful out there."

"Careful?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Sidney… the newspaper. Don't let him quote you. Or anyone else. Don't let them… bother you," she hissed. Regina winced, overtaxed again.

"Oh, I gotcha. I mean, yes, I'll avoid talking to them." Henry nodded and squeezed her hand. "Be right back."

She nodded and squeezed back as best she could. He gave his mother one more smile, then let go of her hand, and exited her room. Henry glanced up and down the hallway, then made his way down to the elevators.

* * *

As Nicholas was being worked up in the ER for his broken leg, Ava begged their savior for something to eat and drink, well aware that her brother wasn't allowed just yet. She wanted to sneak him something tasty to eat in the hopes of helping him feel better, but she was also starving too. How could Emma say no?

After making sure the twins were okay without her, she left the exam room and headed towards the vending machines with a soured expression, remembering how Henry shut her down for snacks earlier when they were last here. He rejected her where the twins needed her and wanted her help. It was easily a different situation. Henry was still trying to get her to believe in fairytales, the curse, and especially in Regina. A small part of her had been willing to accept that a small sliver of the mayor's guilt had been genuine, but to take a leap of faith on everything else was just insane. Taking care of a couple of kids down on their luck, one who had also been seriously injured, was more up her alley since she could at least relate to their plight. It was grounded in reality.

"And that's something I can handle," she mused, pulling out a couple of dollar bills from her pocket. Emma tried to figure out what snacks the twins might want since Ava hadn't given specific instructions. Just something 'junk foodie', which was what ninety nine percent of the vending machines had to offer.

Henry stopped short, just inside the hallway just before reaching the lobby, when he saw Emma was standing at the vending machines too. He thought fast and furiously about what approach to take with her, shocked that she was still in town! What was she doing here anyway? Dying of curiosity about that, Henry plunged forward.

"Hey," he said casually as he came up beside her at the scarce bank of vending machines. "Funny running into you here."

Startled at the sound of his voice, Emma regained her composure and went to pick up the dollar bill she just dropped. She had not expected to run into him here. "Yeah. Funny."

She was curious to ask how Regina was but really, not much time had passed. Her condition was probably the same. Plus, Henry wasn't acting like anything serious had happened, but Emma didn't miss the generalized calmness about him either. The kid was probably still upset at her.

"Decided not to leave town?" Henry asked pointedly when Emma didn't offer any details.

"Not exactly." Emma didn't offer anything further as she fed the dollar bills into the slot.

Brows furrowed at how evasive she was being with him, Henry got himself a Coke from the beverage machine and popped the tab on it with a satisfying sigh. He took a swallow, gazing at his birth mother's profile, trying to figure her out. Henry decided to change his tone.

"So, what's up? The storm kept you in town then?" he asked, sounding warmer and friendlier.

She punched in the numbers for a Pop Tart and gave Henry the short version. "In a matter of speaking. Nicholas got hurt really bad, so I brought him here to get treated."

Henry frowned at that. "What happened?"

"Electrical pole got hit by lightning," she said, keying in another selection. "It fell on his leg. _But ..._ considering what happened, the kid got lucky."

 _So, Nicholas being in the road caused Mom to have an accident. The curse needed a way to keep Emma in town, so it put him in_ her _path too today_ , Henry thought. _He got hurt too. Is that the karma thing that Mom's talked about?_

"He'll be okay then? He and his sister are really quiet at school, but they seem nice enough," was his thoughtful reply, not giving any hint to what he was thinking. "Lucky you were there at the right time to help him."

She took note that the twins were at least going to school, so that meant there had to be records _somewhere_ of what happened to their parents.

"They're still working on him right now, but yeah. He should be. Have to be in a cast for awhile," she answered, grabbing the treats from the machine. "I'm glad I was there though. It could've been _a lot_ worse."

"Ava's okay?" Henry asked, sensing that if he didn't keep Emma talking, she'd just walk away like he didn't matter.

"Yeah." She moved over to the soda machine and gave him a reassuring smile. "Just some scratches and bruises, but she's fine."

He nodded. "That's good."

 _She's really super mad and afraid of us,_ Henry thought. _How do I convince her not to be?_

As usual, Henry flew by the seat of his pants. He picked out a bag of chips, figuring that to be less offensive to his mother than a candy bar with his Coke. Henry looked at Emma again.

"Mom was really thankful for your card. Even if it wasn't from the gift shop," he said. "I think she would've cried if breathing wasn't so hard right now."

Fingers stopped short of pushing in her selection as Emma froze with the implications of what Henry revealed. Regina was awake and read her note - not tearing it apart and throwing it away immediately or right after, and had been moved by it.

"Really?" she asked quietly, not really sure what to ask because she found it hard to picture Regina being _that_ emotional.

"Set her monitors off where I almost had to call the nurse," Henry confirmed with a grave nod. "She was really touched by what you wrote."

Swallowing hard, Emma finally hit her selection, the can sliding down the belt and rolling to a stop with a metallic thunk, waiting to be picked up. "She's … okay then? The mayor?"

"Well, pretty medicated to keep her pain down," Henry explained, glad that Emma was willing to talk about his Mom. He smiled sadly. "She tries to talk and it hurts. But, you know, she always has something to say."

Part of her was happy she was in a lot of pain, because maybe that was the only way for Regina to really understand how badly she had hurt Emma. The other part felt sick that she had even wished that sort of suffering on another human being and grabbed the cold can. She was better than that.

"Yeah? Always has to have the last word in, huh?" she said, smiling in spite of herself.

"Yeah," Henry replied with a knowing look. With a pleading tone in his voice, he asked, "Would you… wanna come up and see her?"

She sighed, glancing away and was already trying to let him down easily. "Kid …"

"Then do it for me…?" he added quickly before she could say no. "Otherwise, it'll be awkward that I saw you and feel like I have to keep that from Mom..."

Taking in the sight of her biological son, Emma couldn't help noting how much he looked like his father just then. She remembered when Neal was overly cranky when they were up late and on the road after one of their latest thefts. He kept complaining about the radio stations having nothing good on and begged her to listen to some death metal band he had on CD. That ridiculous pleading look that could melt her heart was the exact same one that Henry had on his face. One that easily wore her down until she finally caved.

"First off, I wouldn't ask you to keep this from your mother, Kid," she corrected and gave him a pensive look. "I'd _never_ condone that. And I seem to recall you were the one wanting to keep things from her in the first place."

"Yeah, but it's different now that _she's_ been honest with me about stuff," Henry countered. "And, while I might have been mad at her, I never wanted her in the hospital! Please? Will you come up and say hi at least?"

"Well, I did say first off," she reminded him, then dangled the snacks in her hand, trying to appear that seeing Regina was no big deal. "I have to give these to Ava and Nicholas first."

"Okay!" Henry grinned, then tempered his expression lest he scare Emma off himself. "I'll wait here for you and eat my chips."

He didn't want Emma to run off and change her mind, which was why he was going to wait.

"You don't need to do that. Look, I'm not sure how long this'll take because I need to make sure they're alright before coming up. Just let me know where your mom's staying, and I'll be there." She steadily gazed into Henry's eyes and nodded. "I promise."

"Okay. Third floor. Room 3065." He offered her a tentative smile. "Private room. Guess they didn't want to risk Mom disturbing anyone else."

She rolled her eyes in partial agreement. "Or the other way around. Alright, Kid. Gotta go for now. See you guys soon."

"Okay!"

Too stunned that Emma was agreeable, Henry actually did sit down in the waiting room to scarf his snacks and gather his thoughts. He _hoped_ that his mother would be happy with his efforts. After all, there had been no time to plan for this when they hadn't known Emma was still in town!

"Operation Swan Queen is back on!" he whispered to himself.

And with that, Henry bounded from the seat and ran back to the elevator.

* * *

The doctor had showed up to talk to Nicholas about the X-rays, confirming the break and needing to be in a cast. He was so glad that his sister was here to support him, but he really wanted Emma to stay too. Deep down inside, he felt bad for being so clingy to her, especially after they vandalized her car, but there was something so enigmatic about Emma where he felt braver in her presence. So of course she stayed until his cast was done with all three of them enjoying the snacks together. Even with Dr. Whale's approval! The twins thought they didn't taste quite as sweet since they were no longer forbidden, but they were still delicious!

When the social worker came to interview the twins, that was when Emma left to keep her promise, and to give the children some privacy. That was why, close to an hour later, Emma was outside of Regina's hospital room, hands tucked into her front jean pockets, nervously bouncing back and forth on her heels. She really wasn't sure how to just go inside to check on the woman that she both loved _and_ hated.

Regina couldn't see Emma from her angle in the bed, but she could see Henry spot her. He took a deep breath and went to the door.

"Hey, Emma! You kept your promise. So very cool," he said with a grin. "Mom's awake if you want to come in…"

Half smirking and half irritated that he jumped the gun when she wasn't quite ready to go inside, Emma stopped in front of the door and nodded. "Sure."

Henry stepped back to give her space, then lingered there at the door, thinking that it might be better if he made himself scarce again. He waited though, seeing his mother's dark eyes riveted to Emma. He didn't want to just scoot out without her knowing where he was!

Regina gazed at her, pulse increasing, which was betrayed by the monitor's beep. "Hi, Emma…" she whispered.

Green eyes flickered towards the monitors, IV's, and countless lines that Regina were hooked up to. It really hit her then that this current conversation might not be happening, that there had been a good chance that the mayor might have died in that crash. Grimly she gazed at her in bed, their eyes immediately locking and saw a broken woman. The plastic politician mask had been ripped away, leaving this vulnerable woman staring back at her. This was no longer the woman that had tried to poison her with drugs, or even the same one that had tried to deflect how serious the consequences were of doing so over the phone. The greeting was so quiet and meek, and that wasn't just because of how difficult it was to talk. That fiery spirit had diminished behind those beautiful brown orbs.

It was difficult to recover from that shock and Emma found herself feeling out of sorts. Just like when she had met Regina for the very first time and simply said, "Hi."

Mother and son caught each others gaze, he gave a quick gesture toward the hallway and she nodded back. Then, Regina looked back to Emma.

"Thanks for… coming by. Didn't think you'd… still be in town by now," she admitted.

"Ah, yeah," she agreed. "But Maine storms are a bitch."

Regina tilted her head. "Yes, they are."

Henry had told her why Emma was at the hospital, this business of Nicholas getting injured in the storm. So, Regina went straight to remarking on that, not knowing what else to say yet.

"Lucky that… you were still here. Nicholas, I hear, needed your help."

Sparing a glance at the door, Emma say that Henry had long since disappeared.

_Typical._

"I bet he just couldn't wait to tell you, huh?"

Regina smiled thinly. "Henry was Henry… Nicholas will be okay?"

"Yeah. He broke his leg, but Dr. Whale said he should be fine. Problem is, the kids are homeless. They're talking to the social worker now." She freed one of her hands from her pocket and fiddle with the hard plastic end of the bed frame nervously, trying to keep the conversation off her. _Them_. "Any idea who the kids parents might be? Or what happened to them?"

She had been prepared to say that she'd cover his medical expenses, despite that it was Nicholas who put _her_ in the hospital. But, Emma's question derailed her. Regina pursed her lips and gave a curt nod.

"Work's at the service station. The tall mechanic. Michael Tillman, I think it is? He… doesn't know they're his kids, however," she replied.

"How does _that_ happen?" came Emma's crisp reply back and look suspiciously at Regina. "How do _you_ know and he doesn't?" Even if he unknowingly knocked up a girl, this was a small town and word would spread like wildfire.

Regina sighed, knowing the truth would be too hard for Emma to take.

"The curse. Call us crazy… all you need-"

To which Emma immediately looked up and rolled her eyes, and Regina regrouped.

"-but if you ask him about the children, he'll have no idea. And neither do they," she said. Regina repressed a cough, with effort, pain clear in her eyes. "I'll pay Nicholas' medical bills myself… so that the financial needs… are covered, at least."

"You don't need to do that," Emma said with some hesitation and motioned towards Regina, knowing she needed to explain what she meant. "I'm not gonna judge you for coughing. You'll make it worse if you don't. Cracked ribs are a bitch. Just like Maine storms. But, being serious right now? All I'm asking is if you'd just stop it with this curse nonsense. I didn't come here to walk into that shit again."

Regina had nothing she could say to that. Either Emma would believe, somehow, or she wouldn't. Perhaps this situation she'd found herself in with the children would help her to understand.

"I appreciate… your coming up to see me. I know how persuasive… Henry can be," she said.

"Yeah he is, but if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. This has nothing to do with Henry," she stated.

Regina tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Thank you, then."

"You're welcome," she replied stiffly, not knowing what else to say.

"I… I _am_ sorry. For what happened between us," she whispered, realizing she had the opportunity to say what she was going to before the accident. "I behaved _monstrously…_ out of fear. And then, as we fell for each other… I was selfish. I didn't know how… to fix what I'd done-"

Regina winced and coughed, and that pain made her curse softly under her breath.

"-and then progressively… made things worse. I don't know how to… love well. And I'm sorry, Emma."

A some point during the conversation, Emma's gaze landed upon the ceiling, trying to mask her emotions with no success. Regina could clearly see her eyes glistening with unshed tears and the hard mask that Emma wore was crumbling.

"Why ... " she murmured and spared a glance over at Regina, her eyes warring between anger and sympathy, " _why_ couldn't you have just _said_ all that to begin with instead of … of ending up _here?_ "

She grimaced and leaned her head back against the pillow. "Clearly, I'm not good… at this sort of thing," the proud woman replied softly. "I'm sorry."

Lightly chewing on the inside of her cheek, Emma knew that she believed her and she didn't need her super power to double check. "I … know. That you are."

Regina nodded, thankful for that. "Are you… still planning to leave then?"

At a loss on how to answer that, she shrugged indifferently. "I honestly have no idea. Like I said in the note, I don't know what to feel towards you."

She could hardly argue that. "I did appreciate the card, Emma. You're a far better person than me."

"I also didn't think I'd be here to talk about it either," she said briskly.

Regina knew the curse had kept Emma in town, but could not say that because the blonde would likely implode if the C word came up again. So, she nodded curtly.

"I didn't imagine that either. Thought you'd be halfway to... Boston by now and that I'd never have had the chance… to apologize properly."

"Thank you for that. Apologizing. I needed to hear it." She walked around the bed and sat down on the chair that Henry always frequented, her thoughts a mess. Emma felt she should have left, but instead she was here trying to understand. Hunched over the chair and unable to look at Regina just yet, she played with a loose hangnail.

"You hurt me, and I need to know why. And not just the why at the time. What you shared isn't enough. I want to know what the hell motivated you to treat me like you did." Emma was giving Regina one chance to explain herself fully and anything that didn't feel right, she was going to walk. What was in the mayor's favor this time, is that Emma could understand better when Regina was becoming defensive and could give her a little leeway in case the conversation steered down a dangerous road. Like the phone call that caused Regina to end up in this hospital bed.

Regina was quiet for a moment. She was crazy about Henry's birth mother, but to explain herself made her more vulnerable than she was comfortable with. Especially in her condition. But, she knew she _owed_ Emma a solid explanation for her deplorable behavior.

"Anything I could share is no excuse. But, what you'd want to know... is that I grew up with an abusive parent. My mother. And I was raised... to believe that the only way to keep from being hurt was to strike first... to do _whatever_ was necessary to… to get what you wanted. It was the only way I knew how to be." She closed her eyes, head tilted down. "Mother was wrong. I was wrong."

Abuse begets abuse unless someone was strong enough to break the cycle. Emma had witnessed it, both as an observer and victim at various points in her childhood within the system. She already had presumed Regina had an abusive past. It was why she had been fearful for Henry and offered him a chance to leave his adoptive mother.

"All I wanted to do was make sure Henry was okay. I was worried about _him_. _Not_ _you_. I know how much you loved him and how … great things were for him. Living with you. There was never any doubt about it until you …" she trailed off as there was no need to bring up being drugged again.

Lifting her gaze, she saw how vulnerable Regina appeared - her eyes cast downwards at the blanket in shame. Emma wasn't entirely sure if Regina was present enough to know that she was being surveyed so acutely, and with much distress.

She swallowed back the lump in her throat and worked her mouth, forcing the words to come. "I don't know how to _feel_ about you. I love you _and_ I hate you, and I … I _don't know_ how to reconcile any of it, Regina"

Regina couldn't meet her gaze. Softly, she whispered, "I don't either. I just know that I haven't felt the way I feel about you… in a _very_ long time. And that alone terrifies me. But, it's… it felt exhilarating… to be with you, to be in love with you."

She forced her gaze up to seek out Emma's. The blonde could see how haunted she looked, how hard it was to admit her history and express her feelings. The truth that had been professed had made Emma's heart clutch with anxiety and uncertainty because Regina's actions had proven she was capable of hurting her. She didn't discount how difficult it was for the mayor to open up, and Emma appreciated that honesty, but the wounds she inflicted were still fresh.

"I haven't allowed myself to love anyone since Henry's father," she admitted coldly. "He betrayed me. But not nearly as badly as you did."

Regina looked away again, despair and self-loathing washing over her fresh. _If Emma realized how truly I've hurt her, if she_ believed…

"I can't ask your forgiveness. What I did was unthinkable. You've… no reason to _ever…_ trust me again. With my history, you _shouldn't_ ," she whispered. "And I have no right to ask anything of you."

Emma's hardened features cracked ever so slightly, eyes softening briefly before shifting to one of surprise as she caught herself from reaching out to touch Regina. She forced her hands to stay in her lap and sighed. "Which is why I have to go. I can't stay, even for Henry, because I know things'll get more … _complicated_ between us. We … _I_ need time away from here…"

 _And yet, the curse won't let her go,_ Regina thought with a sigh. _That's a truth she'll just have to learn for herself then._

"I understand," she said simply.

Nodding, she rose to her feet with a long, contemplative expression directed fully at the mayor. With a sigh of resolution, Emma decided to speak her heart since this would be her last chance to do so. "Regina… I really wished things had turned out differently ..."

… _Because it would've been really fucking amazing to maybe have a family with you and a chance with the son I gave up. Fuck!_

"I do too, Emma." Regina said with sad agreement. "I … truly do."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds herself being immersed in town, meets someone, and continues to set things in motion as the curse slowly unravels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's our next chapter. You'll notice some things have strayed from canon but nothing major. I've been working on dialogue choices, trying to get it more realistic for how people would speak, not just keeping in character. Hope you enjoy and please, let us know what you liked and didn't. Always looking to improve.

The small breakfast nook at Granny's Bed and Breakfast was occupied by three children and a weary Emma Swan. Henry had joined them for donuts and cocoa before school, making his way from Graham's house on the promise to the sheriff that he would indeed go to school afterward. His promise to Emma was that he would not bring up his birth mother, even as he was so tempted to make light of the fact they were having donuts and cocoa for breakfast! Regina would have a fit if she knew!

"So," began Emma, looking at the twins sitting across from her, "you guys still good for after school?"

Emma and the assigned social worker to the kids, Alia Monroe, had been working with the birth father to set up a meet and greet. Michael Tillman had been initially distant and shocked to find out he fathered Ava and Nicholas, but he came around to the idea of meeting them - just needing small steps to _know_ them and figure out the logistics in bringing them together as a family. The supervised visit with him to see how things might go was the first step.

Ava and Nicholas exchanged a glance, then the former nodded. "Yeah, we'll be ready."

Henry grinned knowingly and looked toward Emma. "It'll be great. Trust me! I know what it's like to finally meet your birth parent."

She wanted to shoot him down out of a knee jerk reaction to her own personal issues with him and Regina, but it wasn't fair to the children across from her needing this kind of hope.

"You guys just need some time to adjust. And the best thing is this. _If_ you two aren't liking how the conversation is going, _just_ let Alia know and you can leave. Okay?" she reassured.

Nicholas asked in a small voice, "Does he know I broke my leg?"

"Yeah. And the reason," she explained. Alia was not certain how to define Michael's reaction in hearing that his son was hurt in the storm. Was it guilt? Anger? Or simply just too much information thrown at him that he really just didn't know what to feel? He did seemed relieved when he found out the mayor was paying the hospital expenses. By no means a poor man, he couldn't afford a hospital bill and the continued medical expenses for Nicholas.

"Is he mad? Like… does he think I'm a wimp or anything?" he asked timidly.

Ava rolled her eyes, but Henry looked on sympathetically. He understood that kind of worry. Mr. Tillman seemed like a nice enough man, but it was intimidating to be a boy about to meet his father; Henry couldn't even imagine what _that_ would be like!

"I doubt it. I really think he's just in shock over …. well, _everything._ It's a lot for him to process. Just like you guys too. I'm sure you have a lot of emotions going on in meeting Mr. Tillman?" Emma asked.

Ava nodded, saying nothing.

Nicholas gulped. "Yeah. I was worried he'd think I was weak. Since he's so big and strong looking."

Henry supplied, "I think he would have broke his leg too, if he'd had a telephone pole land on him. Don't worry about that."

"Seriously!" agreed Emma, jutting out her thumb towards Henry. "Kid has a valid point. And you got outta that mess with _just_ a broken leg. It could've been worse, and it wasn't. That's the important thing to remember, kiddo."

Henry smiled encouragingly and even Ava looked more compassionate toward her brother then. "Yeah, they are right. You were lucky that it was only a leg."

"Okay… okay, thanks. That's all I was really worried about," Nicholas said.

"It'll be alright. Because even if this isn't, we'll make this work so you guys feel happy and safe," Emma added softly, but it was her eyes that displayed her true feelings. They were narrowed and fierce with promise. "You two deserve that."

Ava stared back at her. "Thank you," she whispered.

Henry studied the intense moment, knowing why it was so important to his birth mother. He felt proud of her. The loud screech of the school bus wheels broke the rest of his thoughts, especially as Emma slapped the top of the booth table.

"A'right. School time. I'll be murdered by two women if you three don't get on that bus," Emma joked as she nudged Henry to vacate.

Henry chuckled and lifted his brows. "Alright. On my way. See you at the bus stop."

She was bemused by his reaction, glad that they could be a little _normal_ despite all the drama going on with her and Regina.

"All right, kiddo," she looked to Nicholas and grabbed his crutches leaning against her side of the booth, "let me help ya up."

"Thanks."

Ava shifted to make way, picking up his totebag. She slung it over the opposite shoulder from her own and watched her brother awkwardly maneuver.

"The stairs at school are going to be hard for him," she pointed out, not using it as a stall tactic but a matter of fact.

"That's why I spoke with the principal and got him an elevator pass," she explained, as Nicholas got to his feet and adjusted the crutches. They were still a little hard to navigate, but she was confident he would get the hang of it soon. Ava was there to help too.

"Here." She tucked the pass into his front coat pocket and produced another one for his sister. "Got one for you too."

"Wow, thanks," Nicholas said in surprise.

"Thank you," Ava replied, looking more emotional at this than she had since Emma saved her brother. "You are so good to us."

Clearly touched in hearing that, Emma's lips thinned out to hide it. This had been personal for her because of her past, but it was more than that now. She really had gotten to know them over the last few days, even with how little they divulged about themselves or their past. That wasn't as nearly as important as getting to know _them,_ and she did by observing them closely. Like how Nicholas liked to eat his Oreos by eating the cream center first as Ava gobbled the entire thing up, or how Nicholas loved comics as much as Henry, and how his sister often stole them to make their life a little more bearable. How they quietly ate together and without even talking, always knew when the other needed a napkin, condiment or a refill on their drink. Granted, Nicholas couldn't get up so easily to get Ava another soda, but he damn well made sure Emma got it for her. She really liked them and how they looked out for one another. It even made her slightly jealous because she never had that.

"Glad I can be," she said heartfully, fighting and failing, the smile that came. "Come on before we miss the bus." She waved them forward before this turned into an emotional mess, knowing Ava was like her in some ways and didn't want to get all teary-eyed in public.

Ava gave her a grave nod and looked to Nicholas, expression hard to read as he managed to get moving on the crutches. He gave her a determined look and plodded along, needing both their help to get out of the building and down the steps.

"Bus is here!" Henry shouted. "Waiting, but Miss Parsons isn't happy about waiting all this time!"

"Well, she can wait!" she shouted, making sure that Parsons could hear it. Then she winked at Nicholas. "She's just grumpy. Maybe tomorrow we'll share a donut with her and see if it's possible to get that woman to smile?"

Nicholas chuckled. "I really doubt it."

Ava nodded in agreement, trailing behind her brother.

"Well, it's worth a try," she said with a shrug, helping Nicholas up the first step of the bus. Ava helped the rest of the way with Henry trailing behind.

"You guys try and have fun." She gave a short wave to the trio. "And, uh … learn stuff."

The bus pulled away, but before Emma could even plan what she wanted to do next, the sheriff's squad car pulled up and blocked the sidewalk. With a grin, Graham emerged from the car, setting his hands on his hips.

Emma rolled her eyes at the sheriff's unwarranted dramatic entrance. "Really?"

Graham played innocent and shrugged, grinning. "Hullo, Emma. I see you've become quite the town nanny now."

"Just being good to the kids that almost died isn't playing nanny, Sheriff. It's called doing the right thing. Not that I need to explain _that_ to the lawman in the town," she answered shrewdly.

"Only making a case that you're _good_ for the town. For Henry _and_ for the twins," he said, the easy smile on his face. "Too bad you didn't want to put those talents toward a higher calling…"

"Oh no!" She held up a finger to silence his train of thought. "Just _no!_ The last thing I need is a reminder of the job you two were offering."

_Or that night._

"I don't need that woman being my boss."

"She wouldn't be. I would be," Graham reminded. "Don't worry. I can manage Regina and keep her out of your face. Although… I don't think she'd give so much as a peep these days. Not really in a position for all that now, is she."

"Yeah, I know," she muttered before raising her voice again, "But two degrees of separation from Regina Mills is a bit much. Especially …" Sighing, her thoughts went back to their last conversation and shook her head. "Look. It's complicated."

Graham nodded sympathetically. After all, they'd both been used by the mayor. Emma coming to town was what had abruptly released him from the life he felt like he'd _always had_ with Regina.

"Don't I know it," he offered with a smile. "I am just being practical. You're good at what you do. I have a budget and you do need a job. Good looks what they are, I don't think you can stay indefinitely at Granny's on them."

" _Ha, ha._ Sheriff's a comedian too?" she was unwittingly smiling back, but Graham _was_ also right, ignoring the playful flirt. The guy was nice and all, but her heart was too twisted in knots over Regina to even considering anything with anyone for a long time.

Yet the question had to be asked, what was she going to do in Storybrooke if she stayed? Emma would have to leave town soon just because her funds were drying up, or she'd need a job to cover expenses and do right by Granny. She had a nice nest egg but draining all of her expenses just to stay here with no other income coming in was nearsighted. There were also the kids to think about. Granny did have a soft spot for them, but they couldn't just live out of the B&B indefinitely. But Emma's gut had a good feeling about Michael and twins. which meant she'd be on her own again, which was fine. There was never an issue with that. What was important was sticking around for awhile to make sure Ava and Nicholas were taken care of, and she was pretty sure the kids would want that too.

_Fucking hell. I've got to stay._

Emma watched the bus make a turn further down the street and sighed before jabbing a finger in Graham's direction. " _You're_ my boss. I know it's impossible to keep Regina away from the station, but I want as little contact as possible with that woman."

Graham nodded. "It's my department. And if she has a problem, she goes through me. You need not have contact with her."  
Nodding, she lowered her hand to cross her arms across her chest. "Don't get any ideas that this is permanent." She narrowed her gaze. "That won't be a problem, right?"

He looked bemused. Graham might not have known why, but Emma Swan was the first outsider to spend any serious time in Storybrooke. The fact that she'd lasted this long without being successfully chased away by Regina _meant something_. Emma might have seen this as temporary, but he knew better.

"Not a problem," he replied. "Welcome aboard, Deputy Swan."

"God that sounds weird," she gruffed and lowered her arms. After years on the run from the law, she _was_ the law now.

"You'll get used to it. Pretty soon, it will feel like it's always been your title."

_Better than this savior nonsense._

Her eyes widened as she thought of one other matter that she needed to be clear on. "Fair warning, when I show up to work, _this_ is what you get." Her hands motioned up and down her body, referring to her clothes. "You got that whole vest and…" She then raised a hand in his direction and made a face, "tie ... _thing_ going. And good on you. Just not on me. I've beat the shit outta guys in heels if that sways you."

Graham tilted his head to the side, trying to gauge if she was serious. He suspected she was. "The uniform is a symbol of authority. For the citizens to take you seriously."

She actually snorted before laughing at Graham. "Trust me. It's not the clothes. Not even the badge."

She calmed herself down because Emma should try and be serious about this. "It's about the attitude and respect you show towards someone. Criminal or not - that's how someone takes you seriously. It's how you treat them. Not how you expect them to be treating you."

"Well, the badge is a requirement as a symbol, if not the uniform. Swing by later to pick yours up?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed, a bit miffed that Graham only had that to say. "Later."

He nodded. Serious in tone, he said, "I'm glad you'll join me in keeping Storybrooke safe. Sounds like your heart is in the right place on this."

_At least it is on something in this damn town._

"Yeah." She gave him another nod before turning back towards the diner. "See you later, Sheriff."

* * *

Mary Margaret Blanchard glanced at her watch as she rushed out of Storybrooke Elementary. She'd forgotten to make and pack a lunch and had to run to Granny's on her half-hour lunch break, or she'd starve the rest of the day. She thought it would be far too impolite to have a rumbling stomach while trying to lead her students through math and social studies in the afternoon.

Moving at a brisk pace, Mary Margaret waved to Dr. Hopper as he walked in the opposite direction with Pongo, her low heels clicking on the pavement. Her stomach growled and she clutched a hand over it, as if that would quell her hunger. She was distracted by that, and Dr. Hopper, long enough that Mary Margaret didn't see a patron coming out of the diner and smacked right into them!

" _Hey!_ " shouted Emma, flailing to keep upright. The spectacle made her lose her newly-acquired badge and could hear it clink against the pavement before she could clip it to her belt.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she yelped as the collided. Mary Margaret put steadying hands on the woman she'd crashed into, then jerked back at the crackle of current she felt. " _Oh_!"

Emma jolted forward and grabbed on the woman's arm for support even after she took a step back. "Yeah, sorry too. You just scared the crap outta me."

The apologetic smile faded as she noticed the woman seemed to still be in a state of shock. "I know I've a hard head and all, but … you okay?"

Mary Margaret blinked and gaped at her, trying to find her words. It was as if…

"I… I'm fine! Just…" she shook her head. "Have we met? I feel like we've met! But, that's not possible, is it?"

"No. I definitely would've remembered meeting _you._ " A perky, clumsy, woman with cropped brown hair and a charming disposition would have been ingrained in Emma's brain. She offered a hand. "Emma Swan. Well, technically _Deputy_ Emma Swan now."

"Ohh… you're-"

 _Henry's birth mother!_ Mary Margaret had heard all about the mystery woman when poor Henry Mills had lamented his being adopted. She'd _heard_ that he'd found her and even brought her to their sleepy town. Mary Margaret had even heard snippets about Emma having some sort of relationship with Mayor Mills, which she found extraordinary, considering the mayor's demeanor.

"-you're the deputy now! Impressive! I'm sure Henry must be over the moon about that," Mary Margaret said, taking that more tactful approach for acknowledging Emma's identity. She smiled. "I'm his teacher. Mary Margaret Blanchard."

"Well … he doesn't know about it yet. But I'm sure you'll be right about his reaction. It's cool to finally meet you though."

_Despite the lack of handshaking and long pauses during a conversation._

"Henry's mentioned you a few times, so it's nice to have the face with the name." She ended with a small smile but it quickly morphed into panic. "Badge!"

Hunkering over the pavement, her eyes wildly scanned the area for her symbol of duty. Graham would have her head if she lost the damn thing already.

Mary Margaret exclaimed, "Let me help you find it! My fault that you dropped it!"

She put words to action and immediately started scouring the patio outside Granny's, looking for the piece of tin. Mary Margaret wondered why it was still thought of that was, as "tin," when it was likely not made of that any longer. She dismissed the musings in favor of helping her locate the badge.

"Here! Here, I found it!" Mary Margaret plucked the symbol from the hedges and held it out to Emma. "So sorry about crashing into you and all. But, I'm glad to finally meet you!"

"Thanks," she said in gratitude and immediately clipped the badge onto her belt. "And yeah, it's nice to meet you too. Crashes and all."

Mary Margaret blushed. "I… have to run in and get something to eat, then get back to school. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. I've got to get to the station anyway." Emma gave the teacher a thin lipped smile, chuckling as she watched Mary Margaret practically skipping up the stairs to the diner.

* * *

After learning that Emma and Miss Blanchard had met, Henry could hardly sit still or pay attention to his schoolwork! He'd pulled the storybook from his backpack and eagerly studied the pages where Snow White had given Baby Emma over to Prince Charming's care so he could safely place her in the magical wardrobe.

 _They've met now! Mother and daughter have_ finally _been reunited! That has to be important!_

After school, Henry bolted out of the building and made his way to Storybrooke General Hospital, where his mother was still in-patient. Before going up to see her, however, he detoured down second floor hallway until locating the "John Doe" patient he'd noticed while on a volunteer field trip to the hospital. Henry had been certain that John Doe was none other than Prince Charming, given how they had matching chin scars! And his current, working theory was that mother and daughter meeting might have an effect on the heroic father.

Given the nature of his thoughts, Henry's heart leapt into his throat when he found John Doe's room a flurry of medical activity. There were so many doctors and nurses in the glassed-in room that Henry could hardly even see who was who, much less what was happening! He pulled a chair close to the window and hopped onto it, trying to figure out what was going on and managed to sneak a peak of Dr. Whale entering the room in bewilderment. He chatted relentlessly with the nurse, eyes scouring the patient chart for any logical reason as to why their John Doe was beginning to wake.

"Now, now ... what are you doing out here?" asked a gentle and patient voice from behind Henry. One of the nurses had been making rounds, as other patients needed attending to, and found the mayor's son glued to the glass window as if it were television.

"Looking to see what's happened to John Doe!" Henry exclaimed. He tore his gaze away from the windows for a split-second to see which nurse it was. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Well, Mr. Doe woke up a little bit ago. Screaming to be honest. Like waking up from a bad nightmare. Doctor had to sedate him to keep him calm until they figure out what happened," she explained walking up beside him. "That's all we really know right now."

"Huh. Wonder why he woke up all of the sudden?" Henry asked, nose nearly pressed to the glass as he peered in at the commotion. "Does Dr. Whale have any guesses?"

"He does, but I'm not at liberty to talk about such things with you, Mr. Mills," she said with a wry gaze. The nurse had given more than enough information anyway! "I'm sure your mother would be delighted to have your company instead. She's probably waiting for you, hmm?"

Henry made a face at her that was essentially a softer scowl than what his mother would've given at being denied information.

"Thanks anyway." Henry went back to staring through the windows into John Doe's room. "Think I can go in and see him when he's awake?"

The nurse's wariness turned into surprise as to why Henry was this curious over their new celebrity patient. He was currently the only non-staff member that was, but that was sure to change as many things had when the stranger had come to town, bringing the mayor's boy back. "Depends on what the doctor says. Either way, let them do their work and you go on and see your mom."  
She patted his back and winked. "And if you behave and do as I say, I might let you know when you can see him. Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Really?! Thanks!"

Just like that, Henry hopped off the chair and gave her a quick high-five. Then, he rushed away to check in on his mother. After all, she'd want to know about these developments too...

* * *

Regina felt like a new woman to sit in the padded, bedside chair. Dr. Whale had determined that she was able to move short distances and sit in the chair so long as she promised to only move from there with assistance. Though annoyed by being coddled, Regina had to admit that it felt wonderful to be _up_!

She watched as Henry briefly startled, expecting and not finding her in the bed. He smiled at her, proudly. "Mom! You're up!"

"That I am," she agreed with a soft smile. "How was your day, my prince?"

"It was fine. Boring as usual and not important because Charming's awake!" he blurted out excitedly.

Regina sat up straight in her chair, moving too quickly, and winced. Blinking away the pain, brown eyes narrowed on her son. "What… do you mean he's awake?"

Her son went from exuberance to concern in a blink of an eye. "Mom! You can't be doing that!" he went to her side and helped guide her back down. "I didn't mean to freak you out. I'd thought you'd be happy that he was awake. It means Emma's still here and slowly breaking the curse."

Part of Regina was still exasperated that her hard work and sacrifice was being undone! After all, the curse had come at a _very_ high price. She sighed heavily because, on the other hand, her son was right. It was good that Emma had chosen to stay in Storybrooke; that ought to give her hope they could reconcile… even if she also broke the curse along the way.

"So… what is she doing these days, since she's still in town?" Regina asked curiously.

Henry couldn't help but chuckle. "One by one, she's bringing back the happy endings. Ava and Nicholas, first. And now that she's met Miss Blanchard…"

Regina rolled her eyes. "You introduced them, didn't you?"

He shook his head. "Nope. They crashed into each other, literally, in front of Granny's."

 _That's what always happened to me with Snow, running into each other there,_ she thought with another sigh.

"How did you learn that? Is Emma in touch with you regularly?" she asked.

"No," answered Henry, scrunching his nose defensively. "Miss Blanchard told me. At school."

Regina's eyebrows lifted. "And what did you say about that to _her_? Considering who they really _are_ to each other?"

 _I don't think I'll ever get used to conversing about this with Henry,_ she thought.

"Well, I said that it was cool she finally met the woman I talked about a lot since she brought me back home. Especially since you were all barky at Emma finding out I used Miss Blanchard's credit card when I ran away again and you didn't want her there when you confronted her. They could've met then, but that's not the point really. They did now and I didn't go and ask her how cool was it meeting her daughter," he said with a touch of annoyance. "I know better, Mom."

"I know that, Henry." She smirked patiently at him. "I just… know how exciting this is for you."

He pulled up a chair next to her and smiles guiltily. "Yeah. I know. But this is different. I know Miss Blanchard doesn't remember her _yet._ The cool thing is this though! She told me that Emma seemed familiar to her."

"I wonder if their meeting is what… woke Mr. Doe…?" she asked pensively. Regina wondered what _other_ events were transpiring in her town as a result of Emma's presence and influence on the curse.

He grinned at his mother's insight. "I didn't even think about that!"

Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes and chuckle softly. "Well, it takes a keen eye to watch your hard work come apart at the seams, my dear…"

Again, the mayor found herself speculating. What condition would _Charming_ be in? What would he remember? Anything? Regina had never had any intention of him waking, so she was clueless as to what state he'd be in.

"Ouch. Sorry, Mom." He sulked in the chair, realizing that just because he was happy, his mother was not for so many reasons. She was physically and emotionally trying to heal in finding love again with Emma.

 _And she doesn't believe they'll get back together either. There's still so much to fix to make mom_ and _everyone happy here in town. Especially after the curse breaks!_

Regina nodded. "Thank you, Henry. Dr. Whale says that… if the next day or so goes well, I may be able to go home."

That brightened his expression. "Really? That's even earlier than he thought."

She was relieved to see Henry was happy with that news. Brown eyes danced at that. "I'm tougher than he realized."

"Well, his mistake." He grinned. "Shouldn't underestimate you. Cracked ribs or not."

She chuckled softly at that. "Precisely."

Henry joined in with a chuckle, glad to see his mom in better spirits, but it wasn't long until he that thoughtful look came across his features. "So, if you get out early, what's the plan?"

"You're the smart one in this family," Regina replied. "You tell me."

Because, obviously, the details of daily life would go back to normal. Henry was asking about the one area of their lives where she had no idea how to handle things: Emma. Regina was genuinely curious to what strategy her son would have since he'd brought them together in the first place.

"Well, first things first. What did you two talk about?" When he left, he was good to his word and allowed both his mothers time to talk it out. He was respectful of Regina's wishes in not talking about it just yet, but Henry really needed to know now how things went in order to plot.

Regina sighed and looked out the window for a moment, her mind going back to Emma's visit and what they'd said to each other.

 _I just know that I haven't felt the way I feel about you… in a very long time. And that alone terrifies me. But, it's… it felt exhilarating… to be with you, to be_ in love _with you._

Regina's gaze shifted back to Henry. "I told Emma that I'd fallen in love with her. And… she told me that I betrayed her worse than anyone she's ever been with."

"But that means you just _have_ to try harder to prove you've changed," Henry said confidently. "You guys are true loves. She doesn't get that, but _you_ do. There has to be a way for you guys to get back together again, and that's what we focus on. Operation Moms."

"Operation Moms is it?" she repeated, unable to hide her smile.

"Well, I think it's an awesome name. Unless … you'd _want_ me to name it after another deadly creature?" he joked back.

Regina chuckled softly. "This is nice and personal. I appreciate you… giving us a name."

He beamed with joy that his mother liked it so much. "So then it's official. Operation Moms and Cobra are in both effect! We just need to figure out a plan to get you guys together again since Operation Cobra's going so well. Emma's really ending up where she needs to be!"

Regina frowned thoughtfully. "What is Emma _doing_ since she's staying in town? She doesn't exactly strike me as the independently wealthy sort."

Henry's eyes widened, feeling completely foolish that he forgotten to tell his mother such important news about Emma! He got so sidetracked with Charming waking up.

"She's accepted the deputy position!" he answered excitedly. "Sheriff Graham somehow convinced her."

"What?!" Regina yelped, then hissed in pain when her ribs shifted. "He offered _her_ that position?!"

"Mom!" He shifted in his chair, touching Regina's shoulder with a pained looked. " _Please_ stop hurting yourself."

She nodded stiffly. "Sorry, my prince. I just get very caught up in all of this happening… Emma _accepted_ the position as deputy. In Storybrooke. I don't believe it. Nor do I believe that Graham would offer her that job without talking to me first."

Frowning, Henry let his hand go with a shrug. "You can't stop believing that she's supposed to be here. If you do, then it'll make it harder for you to think you guys belong together. I know you hate what Graham did because he didn't talk to you, but he's helping to keep Emma here!"

If he was honest with himself, this would be a dream come true. He could have both of his moms raising him, together! That hadn't been on his agenda when he went to Boston to find Emma. It also never occurred to him that his moms were destined for one another with so many years between them, a curse to break, and his adoptive mother being the evil queen and Emma being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. But now that it was possible? His craving for his real family had caused tunnel vision, not realizing that Regina was part of that and had always been part of that, and now, they could all have their happy endings together. Even after the curse broke. It would just take time for everyone to come around to the idea that his mother was on a real slow path to redemption, and he was still confident that Emma could help everyone understand.

Regina blinked at him, then understood how he'd taken her words. "Right. Henry, I know… it's just…" She shook her head. "I suppose I'll have to get her a 'welcome to the team' sort of gift, hm?"

His eyes lit up. "That's a great idea!" But his excitement waned as he had no idea what that gift should be. Eyes furrowed to think of something, but he came up empty. "But what do you get her?"

She wasn't sure either. What would be appropriate? It wasn't as if there'd ever been a new hire in Storybrooke's history! Regina pursed her lips, thinking about what would be a nice gesture without making Emma jumpy.

"Perhaps something in Mr. Gold's shop…" Regina replied pensively. "After all, if something is worth giving… or giving back… he likely has possession of it at this point and time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what will Regina give Emma to get the ball rolling again? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Henry find the perfect gift to give to Emma, but it has unintended consequences that neither were prepared for. Also, Regina opens up about her past with her son ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still plugging away :) Thank you for the comments and kudos, especially your patience in waiting for updates. We hope you like the gift, a bit of Regina's past that we expanded on with an OC we barely used in another story for this one, and what happens at the end.

Regina took as deep a breath as she could as she climbed, with minor assistance, out of deputy mayor's car. Despite the general weakness she was experiencing, Regina had to admit that the sun on her face felt exquisite. So did wearing her own clothes and light make-up after a week of looking the part of a hospital patient!

She turned toward Nikole, who was still in the driver's seat, as she set a steadying hand on Henry's shoulder. "Thank you, my dear, for the escape vehicle and the ride here."

The well dressed, dark haired woman behind the wheel of the BMW slipped her sunglasses off to offer a more direct smile. "Anytime, Regina. Until you're cleared to drive, I'm more than glad to assist."

Beside her, Regina could almost feel Henry thrumming with energy. No doubt, he was itching to know who Nikole was in the Enchanted Forest. She gave his shoulder a gentle but meaningful squeeze as she smiled back at the deputy mayor.

"I'm very thankful for that. We should just be a moment in the shop… would you mind phoning the garage to learn if my car is repaired yet?" she asked.

"Of course," she answered quickly and pulled out her cellphone. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Regina paused, then shook her head. "You're already being a great help, my dear. Thank you."

"If you say." Nikole dialed the garage and smiled at mother and son. "Take all the time you need. I don't need to be back at city hall for quite some time." Regina knew how much pressure the deputy mayor was under in keeping the town running smoothly and gave her a dubious look. Nikole took it in stride and chuckled. "I promise."

"Thank you, Nikole. Let's go find a gift, Henry." She patted his shoulder this time and turned as he closed the car door.

Relieved to be moving under her own power and not trapped in a wheelchair, she drew on her inner strength to keep steady on her feet and moving forward as they stepped inside. The bell of the door offered a polite _ding_.

"Well, hello, Mayor Mills. Henry. What can I do for _you_ on this fine day?" asked Mr. Gold from the back counter. He stood with his hands against the wooden edge of the case, eyeing them with an enigmatic smile.

"We need a gift!" Henry blurted out before Regina could respond more diplomatically.

With a level look at the pawnbroker, she nodded in confirmation. "Miss Swan has joined the sheriff's department. I thought it would be appropriate to send her a gift, welcoming her to the staff."

Gold barely withheld a smirk. "I see. Well, that's quite thoughtful of you, Mayor Mills. We do not often see new hires, now do we? Did ye have anything in mind?"

Looking around the shop, nothing jumped out at Henry that screamed Emma, which was sad because there were very few things that he knew about her likes - besides jeans, red jackets, sweets, and the jewelry she wore. She was a woman that didn't take stock into too many personal possessions. So he took a different approach, remembering what little was mentioned, or seen, in the book about baby Emma. Then it came to him.

"Got any unicorns?" he asked on instinct.

Regina blinked, then frowned at Henry. "Unicorns? Henry…"

"Aye, I do." Gold moved from where he stood, coming around the counter to direct their attention to the mobile. He looked at Regina and she offered back an opaque stare, trying to figure out if he _knew_ what he was doing or not. "Now, an entire mobile would not be an appropriate gift for our new deputy… but, one of the wee unicorns did escape its delicate wire. Perhaps he alone would be a fitting gift?"

"Which one came loose?" asked Henry, looking up at his mother's mobile. "The dark one or the clear one?"

Regina's eyes narrowed at him as he asked the question but, Mr. Gold seemed unfazed by her expression. "The clear one. What do ye think, young Henry? Would Deputy Swan take this as a fitting gift?"

"Cool," he said with a grin, thinking that it made sense that one came loose. The clear glass unicorn was as close to pure you could get for the savior of Storybrooke! He turned to his mom with an enthusiastic smile. "We should get it!"

Regina pursed her lips. "May I see this unicorn in particular, Gold? I don't want to find that you've sold us a _chipped_ and damaged piece of the mobile."

"But of course. The wee unicorn is right here." He'd flinched slightly at the word she'd emphasized. Gold stepped behind the counter again and presented it to the mayor, resting on a piece of fabric. "Still in perfect shape, as you can see. Just as it would've been over the babe's crib."

Regina took the time to inspect it herself, her mind racing back to that fateful night when the curse had ripped them away from their land, to come here. As she touched the unicorn with her fingertip, Regina gasped as the force of those memories and sensations overwhelmed her. She rocked slightly and Henry was quick to steady her. His touch brought her back to the moment.

Ignorant of what had really happened, Henry's voice was wrought with concern. "Are you okay mom? Do I need to get Miss Nystrom?"

"Just a… moment's dizziness," Regina replied, knowing Henry wouldn't believe that for a moment. She hoped that he'd have the tact to realize she'd put off a real answer because of Mr. Gold standing there with a hard-to-read look on his face. "Thank you for… steadying me, my prince."

Intuitive as he was, Henry rolled with it. "I knew it was too soon for you being outside like this. We should hurry up and get you back home."

Henry gently took the unicorn from his mother's hand and held it out to Mr. Gold. "Are you okay with getting this?" he asked, hopeful that she was. He was well aware that Regina had recognized the gift's significance, but would she brave enough to go along with purchasing it?

"Yes… still quite perfect. And it is a fitting gift for Miss Swan," she whispered. "We'll take it."

"Very good," Gold said with the enigmatic smile on his lips still. He lifted a brow at Regina as he turned his back to gift box the token. "I trust you'd like to carry this, Henry? For safekeeping?"

He smiled exuberantly up at his mother, "Definitely! I'll take care of it until you can give it to Emma."

Regina paused, having imagined delivering it to the station _without_ Emma being there. She swallowed hard and nodded, bracing herself for the opposite scenario.

"Yes. In a day or two, when I'm back up and running at one hundred percent," she said, recovering and sounding confident.

As much as Henry wanted to argue and have Nikole drive them straight to the sheriff's station right now, he couldn't fault his mother's logic. This was her first venture outside since being discharged and she needed to rest. Plus, they had a lot to talk about! Did Regina really like the unicorn? What happened when she touched it? She wasn't fooling him at all that something had happened! And who was Nikole because he usually had a pretty good idea who most everyone was in town from the storybook …

"Of course, Mom. You need your rest." He smiled up at her.

_And Emma's not going anywhere, anytime soon. We have time. The curse is making sure of that._

* * *

With Henry's aid and Nikole's insistent help **,** Regina was moved back into the mayoral mansion. Finding the couch in the living room to be the right height to settle into easily, Regina waited there with a glass of juice while they unpacked her. It felt _wonderful_ to be home, though she was keenly aware of how much work there was to be done, and how much _change_ would come with Operation Moms, as Henry had termed it.

"Hey Regina. Everything's all set up for you upstairs," Nikole's voice carried into the living room before she appeared. She had long ditched the suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her blouse. "Henry and I rearranged everything to make it easier on you when you get up. Personal effects on the nightstand, favorite items laid out on the vanity since I know you'll be far too stubborn to not primp everyday ... " She couldn't help smirking at that. "And lastly, I'm going to install a handrail in the tub later today at your son's insistence."

Regina felt it too personal that they were arranging her items and her make-up like that. It felt even more intimate that Nikole was talking about her tub like that. Absurdly, all she could think was, _That requires Nikole to be_ in _my bathtub._ While she could have protested and insisted that her friend, the deputy mayor, had done so much already, Regina knew it would be a losing battle to fight. So, she offered a tired nod instead.

"Thank you, dear. This is a kinder gesture from you than I fear I deserve," Regina said softly.

"Nonsense," she said with a wave of her hand. "It's no trouble. Though... is there anything else I can do before I head back to the office? Just a few things need doing before I can come back."

Regina blushed and wondered how much of that was simply Nikole, or how much was due to the weakening of the curse… thanks to Emma's continued presence. She shook her head.

"I think we're covered for now, Nikole. Thank you," she said genuinely. "I'll let Henry order us pizza, since God only knows what Graham has let him eat all week. I promise to take my medications as prescribed, and will listen to what young Dr. Mills has to say about my taking it easy. I promise."

Henry's radar went off for junk food because he appeared a second later after that announcement. "We're having pizza?!"

Nikole laughed richly at that before regarding Regina. "Well, then. Since you've covered about everything I could grill you on, I'll leave you in the capable hands of _Dr. Mills_. I'm a phone call away."

As she ruffled Henry's hair, he pouted. "You're not staying?"

"Lots to do at the office and then shopping for your request," she explained with a patient smile. "I'll be back later."

"Thank you again, Nikole, for all of your help." She gazed at her for a long moment, then smiled. "We'll save you a slice for later."

Henry looked at his mother with a bugged eyed expression, _really_ wanting to know who Nikole was from the Enchanted Forest!

"That's kind of you." She returned the smile. "Until later then."

"Bye, Miss Nystrom!" As Henry watched her leave, Regina could tell he was about to burst from curiosity. So eager for the door to shut, he was leaning slowly forward in anticipation to hear it. He knew of the deputy mayor growing up and Nikole was one of the few people that Regina seemingly tolerated. Nikole was kind and patient, and got along easily with his mother, but Regina was _genuinely_ kind to her right now, and always had been. He really hadn't noticed it until now.

As soon as the door clicked closed, his eyes were on her in the next heartbeat.

"Who _is_ that?!" he all but demanded.

Regina leaned back into the couch as best she could and sighed. "She led my knights, Henry. Commander Kalyn."

"Oh?" He remembered Kalyn being referenced in the book, but there wasn't even a chapter dedicated to her story. Just her allegiance to the Evil Queen and a picture depicting her in uniform with the black helmet covering her face. "She's not really in the book."

"Hers is not one for a ten-year-old's storybook," Regina said gently and seriously. "But, back in our land… we had been… _close_. For a time. And, while she's always been a good employee in this land, now that the curse is weakening, her old tendencies at wanting to _protect_ me are kicking in."

The smart boy that he was, Henry pieced together what Regina was trying to delicately express without outright saying it. Eyes narrowed towards his mother as he hoped he digested the information right because he would hate to be wrong and make this more uncomfortable for her. Or any more uncomfortable a conversation like this was between a mother and her ten year old son. "Close? Like you and Emma were close? Or …?"

"Yes. Exactly like that. She came into my life after the King was dead," Regina said quietly.

"Huh," he sat next to Regina, stunned. "The book _really_ left out a lot of stuff, Mom." And that made him really wonder as to what else had been omitted from it and _why_.

"Clearly," she replied. Her tone softened then, looking at her son. "Your storybook has a definite _angle_ to it which painted me as a villain. In many ways, I _was_. But, it also forgot to mention how I came to be that way. It also forgot moments like Kalyn, who made me better… even if for a time."

Regina fell silent for a moment, pondering that.

"I suspect that your book was written that way specifically because _you_ needed to be inspired to find Emma. A story where your Evil Queen mother wasn't quite _so_ evil wouldn't be as captivating." Realizing she might be talking over his head, Regina sighed. "In other words, the story was written to match its reader and encourage _you_ to take action. So, here we are."

Henry hadn't considered that. He had been swept up in reading the book and piecing everything together that he took the stories at face value, believing them wholeheartedly. Which was not wrong since they were true, but he didn't realize to look further to understand the _why_ behind Regina's actions. She was the Evil Queen and that was all he needed to know to find the savior in order to bring back the happy endings in Storybrooke.

Now that mission hadn't changed. Emma needed to still do that, but she also needed to help get her own happy ending with Regina. Just it was weird to think that his mother could've been happy back in the Enchanted Forest …

"Yeah. But I know better now," he said with an encouraging smile. "I know _most_ of the truth. Even if my mom decided to omit a rather big part of her past. But I'm sure I can forgive her."

Regina chuckled softly, mindful of her still-healing ribs. Color rose on her cheeks. "Well, my prince. At least you know now. Just… remember when _Nikole_ comes back that she remembers nothing of our past. _And_ , when I enacted the curse, we were no longer together. She was my commander and nothing more."

"I've got a feeling if I ask for more information, I'm going to get it's 'a grown up' thing, or it's 'none of your business, young man'," he said with a smirk. "But I get it, Mom. I don't want to confuse Miss Nystrom further if she's starting to remember her old life."

She matched his smirk and finished her juice. Regina consciously took a new approach with her inquisitive son in this moment. "I will answer what I can and what is appropriate. What questions do you have, Henry?"

"What? Really?" he asked quickly, unable to contain his excitement that they could talk about this.

"Yes, really," Regina replied.

"Wow! Thanks." He calmed himself, practically bouncing on his heels and finally joined his mother on the couch. Henry took a moment to collect his thoughts and asked the first thing that came to mind he was most curious about. "How did you two meet?"

"Initially, it was when I helped her rise above her station, offering her the chance to be a knight," she said, brown eyes taking on a thoughtful cast as she remembered the hell Kalyn had been through. "She needed and wanted a new life, so becoming a knight was that opportunity."

"So, she impressed you?" he wondered. "You weren't really big on granting people requests if it didn't suit you."

Regina pursed her lips. "No… I mean, yes, she was _quite_ impressive. But, when we first met… I knew what it felt like to want to start over, to leave behind the terrible mess you were in. I saw in her a kindred spirit. Someone who had been hurt, but who wasn't going to be bested by it."

She looked at her son, wondering if Henry could really understand what she meant and from what Regina had shared with her son, he could grasp what she was trying to explain. "Someone hurt Kalyn as badly as you were hurt then."

He wouldn't ask what happened, because that wasn't polite and it really wasn't his mother's place to tell Kalyn's story when she didn't even remember it.

"So you must've kept an eye on her. Made sure she was okay? Well, at least in the beginning since she became your commander eventually."

Regina shook her head no. "Honestly… no, not really. We lived very different lives back then. Kalyn set out to improve her situation with training and hard work. I delved further into the darkness. We only had cursory interaction as she advanced, until one night…"

She fell silent, her gaze far away as she recalled the night that Kalyn had had the temerity to rouse the nightmare-tormented Evil Queen, trying to protect her even from her bad dreams. No one but the then-Commander had ever had the courage to disturb her sleep! Regina recalled it all, then blinked and looked at Henry. She opted for simplicity in their tale.

"I was having terrible, violent nightmares by then. Kalyn had become my knight's commander, but was on post outside my chamber that evening. She'd heard me screaming in my sleep and came to my aid. I was vulnerable… and asked her to stay. One thing led to another, with her becoming close to me for a time." Regina smiled sadly. "We were good together, the knight and her queen."

Henry gazed at his mother warmly and placed a hand atop hers that was resting on her leg. He squeezed it and found himself further sympathizing with her. Even without knowing the details yet, he was intuitive to know what probably led to his mother and Kalyn's relationship to end. Regina turned her hand so she could squeeze his.

"It wasn't good enough to last though," he said faintly.

"On the contrary. You know what the cost of the curse was, Henry," was her quiet reply.

He nodded. "You had to take the heart of the person you loved the most."

"Yes. It came down to a choice. I loved my father… but I loved Kalyn more. I saw the woman she was able to become, as a knight. The pride she took in her duty. I _loved_ her." Regina looked down at their clasped hands, wondering what Henry thought of her now. "And I sacrificed her… what chance we had together… and then sacrificed Daddy in order to enact the Dark Curse."

Dazed by his mother's confession, it took Henry a few minutes to regroup. Regina had admitted to loving someone again and instead of that person being taking away, she willfully pushed them away because her desire to end Snow White eclipsed the happiness she could have had. Of course, if the curse was never enacted, Henry wouldn't be sitting here either. It was almost like Emma, except that Regina willfully sabotaged that relationship from the start before realizing that she was in love with her.

_But we're going to fix this. Mom's not going to lose another chance at happiness._

There was one part of the story that he was unclear on though.

"I … guess I don't understand how that worked. If you loved Kalyn more than your father, shouldn't you have still used her heart to cast the curse?" he asked gently, trying to keep his racing thoughts from injecting into his voice. He knew this was hard for her and Henry didn't want to come off as callous.

"I… loved them equally. So, I sacrificed both their hearts, in a matter of speaking. By breaking Kalyn's heart. And by crushing my father's," she whispered.

Regina pursed her lips, trying to keep old grief and guilt from bubbling back up. It would surely overtake her if it could. _He'll see me, again, with the moniker I've come to deserve. Evil._

Henry frowned, and not for the reasons that Regina had suspected. All he could see was his mother had been so broken that she couldn't accept being happy despite it being _all_ right there in front of her. All she had to do was accept that she could love again, and Regina could've had the life she always wanted.

"You weren't ready to love again." He gazed up at her without judgement. "Were you?"

Regina's brows hit her hairline as her gaze shifted back to her son. "What?"

"Back then. You were too scared to fall in love and accept it again. It was harder to do than be angry at Snow White," he said far too wisely for his age. "And it probably didn't help that Mr. Gold was using you too. He did want you to cast the curse."

Her astonished expression turned to that of a frown as she worked through Henry's assertion. He was such a bright boy, but Regina hadn't anticipated he was _so_ wise. His point of view made a lot of sense. But, she wasn't sure if she could admit that. At this point, what did it matter?

"Perhaps. All I do know is that I made the choice to protect Kalyn and express my love that way, because Rumpelstiltskin was no one to trifle with."

"I get it. And to be extremely serious, things worked out because you got me eventually," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "And you'll get together with Emma too. You're ready to love again!"

She smiled because Henry's enthusiasm was indeed contagious. Regina hoped his certainty was as well!

"Yes, you're right, my prince." She sighed softly. "Now… do you have other questions? Or did you want to get our pizza ordered?"

"Just one. Well … two," he admitted.

Regina looked at him, curious to whether this would be serious or about the pizza. "Go ahead…"

"Well, back at Mr. Gold's shop, it seemed like the unicorn affected you," he started and squished his lips thoughtfully. "Did something _happen?_ Or… was it just bad memories?"

"Touching the unicorn took me back to the night the curse carried us away from the Enchanted Forest," she replied softly.

"So it _was_ magic?" he said in awe. Emma's presence was unraveling the curse far more rapidly than he imagined.

"Or… if not magic, a definite tactile reminder of the past." Regina nodded, looking pensive. Seeing Henry's puzzled expression at the terminology, she explained. "You know how you'll say that the smell of cinnamon reminds you of my apple pies? It's the same sort of thing. Touching an object can bring back memories too."

"Oh," he said with disappointment. "That make sense too."

Regina half-smiled at his reaction, then the look faded. "Either way, my prince, it was a _very_ intense memory to _see_ and _experience_ your mother's nursery as if I was back there again, in my gown, as the curse swirled around and enveloped us…"

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively. "You're trying not to be that person anymore and it all … just _came back_."

Regina shifted her shoulders, trying to discern the answer to that question. "When you… reached out to steady me, it pulled me back to the moment. To being myself. Who I was then… was very tightly connected to magic. To dark magic." She sighed. "I don't think I can go back to that without it. Despite popular opinion."

Henry gazed towards his mother with a critical expression. "But … you're … changing. For the better. Even if you had magic, I don't think it would be the same like back then. You've got a lot more good in your life that overrides all that anger you held."

"Thank you, Henry. I think you are right," Regina replied with a smile. She waited a beat, then asked, "And what was your other question?"

"Oh …" He said meekly, his passion fading. The other question he had was delicate, but it was a genuine concern considering what he had learned about his mother tonight. "This past with Miss Nystrom …" he began nervously, "... this won't change things with Emma right? I mean, I know you and Emma are true loves, but … you kinda gave up a lot for ... well, for _Kalyn_ too."

"Ah. Wise question, my prince." Regina nodded thoughtfully. "I did have very strong feelings for Kalyn. That's true. But, I knowingly sacrificed any chance for happiness we had together when I chose as I did. And here in our present lives, Emma is my true love _and_ my future."

Her son's eyes brightened with that. Henry could admit the question was partially selfish because he wanted his moms together. Under the surface of that need, he did want his mother happy. It was just fortuitous that both paths intersected!

"See, Mom? That's just the determination you need to get Emma to understand that you're _serious_ about her. I'm sure she'll come around. You just can't give up."

"I know, Henry." Regina nodded, thinking again of the unicorn figurine from the mobile. "We'll have to speak with Graham about her schedule, so we know when I can give her her gift."

_If she'll accept it. No. She will. Right? Henry says to believe._

"Good idea." Twisting his small frame to grab the phone off the end table, he already started to dial the station. "No time like the present to find out!"

"Henry… wait," she said with a startled chuckle that made her ribs twinge. "How about dinner first, and we can check in on her schedule later?"

"You sure?" He asked with his voice bordering on whiny.

"I'm certain. For one thing: I'm hungry!" she replied.

Sighing, he lifted his finger off the second to last number for the station, hit the button for a new dial tone, and started to dial the pizzeria.

"Okay. But after dinner!" he declared.

"Alright," Regina conceded. "After dinner."

As he ordered, she considered all that was happening. The stasis that had been life in Storybrooke had surely broken! It remained _thrilling_ and _terrifying_ to experience. And, Regina had the feeling that those sensations were only going to deepen with time.

* * *

"Use your talents for a higher calling. You're good at what you do. Help take care of the people of Storybrooke, _he says_ ," groused Emma as she hugged the apple tree branch. Her black boots hooked under the thickest part and pressed against the trunk, keeping her secure.

Her latest call was so cliche that it had to have been a hoax but when Emma arrived on scene with an older woman balling under a tree and clutching two kittens in her arms, she knew it was true. She was here to rescue a damn kitten from a tree.

Puckering her lips, she cooed at the frightened grey kitten in hopes to coax it just a little closer to her. It wasn't too far back that it was in danger of falling, but Emma didn't want to take a chance.

"Here kitty, kitty. Come here so we can all find our _best friend_ the ground again."

Kalyn's car rolled slowly up the street and Regina and Henry peered, puzzled, at the sight that was unfolding at… or _on_ … the tree.

"Is she rescuing a cat?" Henry asked.

"Kitten, more like… but yes," Regina said, clarifying needlessly. For some reason, the sight of Emma dangling there on kitten rescue made her blush. "I suppose we aren't kidding when we market the town to be a peaceful seaside community, are we, Kalyn?"

"Well, unless you want to include our new deputy's arrival and the storm we've just endured, then yes. This is the usual front page story material the _Mirror's_ used to," she agreed, parking the black BMW closer to the scene so Regina wouldn't have to exert herself too much.

Regina patted Kalyn's arm. "Thank you for the ride, dear."

She climbed out of the car gingerly, Henry nearly bowling her over in his enthusiasm to climb out and see Emma in action!

"Is that Berlioz up there?" he called to her, then added, a soft, " _Oh_ " as the name took on new meaning now that he was in-the-know.

The kitten barely moved, crying out with pathetic mewls for his brother and sister.

"Oh, Deputy Swan! Please hurry!" the elderly woman said in desperation, voice trembling as the kittens she held continued to cry out.

Regina came up to stand beside Henry, now worrying that they were an unnecessary distraction. Emma would not likely be happy to see them _right now_ , she supposed.

"It _is_ Berlioz! Tell him you have a treat, Emma!" Henry called up to her. "He loves his kitty treats!"

He ran for the porch, looking to Mrs. Gabor, thinking he could run relay and bring Emma the treat in question to coax the kitty down. Regina clutched the small, wrapped gift box with both hands and watched as it all played out.

Emma shot both Henry and Regina an incredulous look. It was bad enough that she was still struggling with her feelings about _and_ for the mayor, but this was _not_ the type of situation she needed them being an audience for.

But then again, she needed to get the damn kitten out of the tree.

"Alright thorn in my ass, how about you and me climb down from this tree and get an awesome treat from my friend Henry down there?" she asked with the most plastic smile, carefully pointing to where Henry was standing. "See? My friend is friends with your mom down there, and she's _really_ worried about you."

Instead of crying out, Berlioz gave out a hesitant, almost curious, meow, which melted a layer of Emma's tough exterior.

"Yeah? Sounds like a good plan right? C'mere. I promise you're not going to fall. I mean, I might, but you won't…" Her voice fell into that soothing tone that had made similar promises to Ava and Nicholas when she saved them. "Just a couple paws forward, okay? Then I'll get ya."

Berlioz meekly mewled, his tiny paw hesitantly reaching out to take a step.

Regina smiled despite herself, focused on Emma and how she was talking down the kitten. In her peripheral vision, Henry too was watching with rapt attention.

"There you go. You got up here. Means you can take a few steps. Easy peasy …Right?"

He cocked his head, eyes wide and hopeful, as he took a step. Then another. It made Emma grin despite how ridiculous this entire ordeal was, and soon Berlioz was snuggled up against her chest, tucked safely into her arm. "See? Told ya it wasn't hard."

"Hooray!" Henry shouted, fist pumping.

Regina smiled, wanting to clap. But she couldn't, not with the gift box in her hands. She stayed quiet, letting Emma do her work while she waited on the sidewalk.

"Oh thank heavens!" Mrs. Gabor quickly approached the tree as Emma carefully hugged the trunk now and reached for the branch below her with her boot. " _Thank you_ , Deputy Swan!"

"Don't thank me yet," she answered with a grunt as she moved to the next branch, finding her balance. "We're not down yet."

"Be careful," Regina whispered anxiously under her breath, so low that no one could hear.

Using one hand made the descent difficult but sure footing and hugging close to the trunk for support managed to get her down to the closest branch by Mrs. Gabor. She reached out with a firm grip on the kitten's belly, well within reach of the older woman's hand. "Here ya go. One Mr. Berlioz returned safe and sound."

Henry bounced forward eagerly, ready to high five or hug Emma, depending on what she'd go for. Regina stood off to the side, smiling proudly, and acutely aware of how out of place she was in this moment.

"Oh, Berlioz! You naughty kitty!" Mrs. Gabor cried out in admonishment. "You gave me such a fright!"

He leaned up and nuzzled her chin, purring in content as his brother and sister butted up against him with relief! Emma was busy swinging over the branch and dangling for a second before dropping to her feet to appreciate the reunion.

"Great job, Emma! I knew you'd make a great deputy!" Henry cheered.

She rose to full height, giving Henry a shrewd look as she slapped her palms clean of embedded bark. "Thanks, Kid."

Henry beamed at her, missing the funny look completely. He offered her a high-five though, figuring that was better. "Mom and me-"

Regina cringed inwardly at the misuse of the pronoun but kept quiet.

"-were looking for you. Dispatcher said you were out here on kitty rescue," he explained.

"That right?" she said, sparing a suspicious glance at Regina while high-fiving Henry. It finally registered that she was holding a gift box.

Regina stepped forward with a polite nod. "Yes. I had something for you… and we decided to seek you out in case you weren't headed straight back to the station."

"So, you thought bringing me a gift in front of others was a great idea?" she asked, clearly irritated that this had to be a public spectacle, at least in her eyes.

Before Regina or Henry could respond, Mrs. Gabor interrupted with another round of heartfelt thanks. "Thank you again, Deputy Swan. I honestly can't thank you enough!"

The scowl on Emma's face faded as she regarded the grateful woman with a patience, but heartfelt, smile. "Seriously, not a big deal. Glad that he's okay. And _you_..."

She gave the troublemaker a stern look and wagged a finger in warning at Berlioz. "Stay outta trouble."

His response was nuzzling her finger, putting a little teeth into it.

Regina shot Henry a worried look, silently asking him: _Is this the right thing to do still?_ He caught his mother's nervous expression and gave her an encouraging nod, then jerked his head toward Mrs. Gabor meaningfully. She nodded back and waited until the cat lady had gone back indoors.

"It's a… professional gift, Deputy," Regina said with all the composure she could muster, her smile a touch artificial from nerves. "A formal welcome from the Mayor's Office to our newest member of the law enforcement team."

The brunette held out the small box as Henry watched with baited breath.

Emma stiffened at the implication that Regina felt that she owed the newest employee a gift because it was a professional courtesy. She eyed the small box briefly before fixing her gaze straight at the mayor.

_If this really supposed to be some big spectacle, why wasn't the press here? This is the sort of thing that she would love to put to print. Or at one of the town hall meetings that Graham told me about._

Crossing her arms, her eyes demanded an explanation from Henry because she didn't believe Regina was telling her the whole truth about why she was getting this gift. It was far too convenient for it to be a 'welcome to the department gift'. "And you had _nothing_ to do with it too. Right?"

Henry gave Emma a puzzled look. "'Course I helped. Not like Mom was ready to walk around and go shopping by herself yet."

Regina sighed. "What Deputy Swan _means_ is that she suspects we have an agenda. Frankly, you're the first _new_ employee the town has had in… a very long time. We don't tend to have turnover. Besides that, I was still touched by the gift you'd given me. The horse. I wanted to return the favor."

"And see you!" Henry chimed in helpfully.

Regina nodded affirmatively. "And see you."

Emma almost wanted to point out that the only reason Regina had even a received a present from her was because of being drugged out of her mind. There hadn't been any real intention behind that …

_But that isn't entirely true. I was upset at fucking things up between her and Henry. I'll give her some props for not using the gift as an excuse to see me anymore since Henry outed her. She also didn't deny it either …_

"Well, here I am," she stated plainly as Emma finally let her stiffened body relax. "You really didn't have to get me anything. Graham hired me. Technically he owes me the gift. Which he's already done."

"I know. But that doesn't change my desire to do something for you too," Regina countered. She took a step forward, holding the gift box out to her. "This is for you."

"I dunno. The free bear claws for a month is _really_ hard to top," she replied caustically.

Regina merely lifted an eyebrow and continued to hold the small package out toward her. Henry shifted from foot-to-foot anxiously, hoping Emma did not outright turn it down! He felt relieved as he watched her grab the delicately decorated box roughly, smooshing the purple ribbon that his mother painstakingly forced to curl just right. She pulled the thin fabric apart, letting it fall down as her hand kept it from hitting the ground, and popped opened the box. Wading through the tissue paper, she saw something glint in the sunlight when she moved the box just right. By touch alone, it felt like glass, and her suspicions were confirmed when she plucked the object out.

Emma was momentarily confused as to why Regina would buy her a glass unicorn of all things, but she remembered what had been said. That Regina was still touched by wooden horse that reminded her of Rocinante.

"Glass unicorn, huh?" she said, turning the gift thoughtfully from side to side. In the short time that the sun had kissed the concealed unicorn, clouds had obscured its position in the sky. Now as Emma found herself admiring the piece, a ray of sunlight broke through a small opening in the cloud cover which. It hit the glass and made it radiate so brightly that it forced Emma to squint - and that squint turned surprisingly painful all of a sudden. Her features tensed and she grabbed her forehead as the pain intensified without any probable cause.

She murmured some inaudible expletive and took a hard step back as images quickly bombarded her mind that were unfamiliar: knights wearing black armor with faces cloaked by the helmets they wore. They were wielding swords and the loud clang of metal on metal reverberated within her ears. She then saw the stark contrast of white fabric, its texture of cotton which touched her face, before the smell of perspiration and blood filled her nose. She screamed in the vision and little did she know that progressed, unknowingly screaming aloud before Henry and Regina …

Regina stepped forward at that scream. Henry launched toward her too, both of them touching her arms. Kalyn also climbed out of the car in a hurry, running to the scene to see what had happened.

"Emma?!" Regina cried, anxiously.

She didn't hear Regina's voice when her name was called but that of another familiar voice - Mary Margaret's. Her voice was distraught and her cries echoed down the stone hallways that quickly bounced in and out of eyesight of the same cotton shirt she saw before.

"No!" she cried out. "Don't leave me!"

"Oh, no," Regina whispered.

"What?!" Henry exclaimed, looking at her frantically.

"It's triggered a vision. From her brief life in the Enchanted Forest. Oh, Henry… Emma…! Hold on! We're here with you," she said emphatically, hoping to draw the blonde back to reality. Regina hoped she realized she _wasn't_ alone here, even if her birth son and Regina were her reality for now. "Emma, come back to us..."

Cellphone in hand, Kalyn came up to them, just missing Regina's explanation of what was actually wrong with Emma. She looked to her friend for guidance as Emma thrashed around in desperation.

"Should I call an ambulance?"

 _What the hell would Whale do about this?_ Regina thought. She shook her head.

"No… not yet, anyway, Kalyn," she replied, giving her a quick glance. "Emma!"

She nodded and fisted the phone, feeling helpless as Emma shoved Henry away. Kalyn dropped to her knees to check on him as Emma cried out aggressively towards the knight that had tried to harm her father. "Get away from him!"

She gripped the fabric covering Regina's shoulder and tugged her closer, green eyes frozen in terror. "You can't leave me!"

Regina instinctively wrapped her arms around Emma, fingers digging into her hair.

"I'll _never_ leave you," she whispered to the frantic, vision-tormented deputy. "Please don't leave _me_."

She hugged Regina tightly, unknowingly causing pain as the mayor's ribs were far from healed, as the visions suddenly stopped with the reassurance Emma desperately needed and _believed_.

"Thank you …" she whispered before her hands let go of Regina. Muscles immediately soften as the deputy sagged in Regina's arms, the emotional and physical strain of the visions forcing Emma into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Aristocats. Mrs Gabor was named as such as Duchess, the mother of the kittens, was voiced by Eva Gabor :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are with a New Year upon us, and a new chapter. There was a lot going on, more so than usual, with us writing this next chapter. Personally, I had to deal with the emotional struggle of not being able to have children anymore and being sick A LOT. Daycare germs are no fun.
> 
> Also, we are not continuing with Nightfall. Sadly, after the debacle that was season 5A, we have lost the muse for that story and care little to continue it. We pretty much had the entire idea story plotted out, especially the bigger notes. Perhaps in the future we might revisit it but highly unlikely. Instead, we have another idea that really seems like fun that changes what happens at the end of Season 2 and 3A is entirely new. We might take some notes of Nightfall and weave it into our other story.
> 
> We hope that you enjoy this chapter and please let us know what you think. Most of all, Happy New Year!

Henry stared nervously at Emma, waiting for her to wake up. He had volunteered to sit with her until she woke, thinking that seeing him first would be easier.

_What will she know or remember?_ he wondered. _Or will she remember at all?_

Henry watched and waited, Emma's body still and peaceful despite the turmoil going on inside her head. Her dreams were no longer dreams. They had turned into glimpses of her brief life in the Enchanted Forest, growing more vivid than the flashes she had already seen through the eyes of her parents. From seeing her mother, _Snow White_ , smiling down at her despite the doom that was coming, to her father, _Prince Charming_ , protecting her from the Evil Queen's knights, and to the muffled voices behind the door of the wardrobe before everything turned bright - it was all there. It was all _real_. She was the Savior.

She slowly roused and green eyes focused on the small form sitting by her.

"Henry?" Shifting on the bed, Emma brought her hand up to her throbbing temple with a wince.

"Emma! Hi!" he said in an exaggerated whisper, jumping up to stand beside her. "Don't move too fast. You might feel dizzy or something."

"I'm fine, Kid. Really." Henry tried to interject but Emma gave him a dirty look. "I'm _fine_. Besides, you know by now not to push."

Henry shrugged as Emma looked around the room. "Okay."

She recognized her room at Granny's and had no recollection of how she got here. "How did I get from the crazy cat lady's lawn to here?"

"Mom and… Miss Nystrom. Well, Miss Nystrom did the carrying you to her car and here. Mom said for you to come back here after you fainted," he explained, recalling how effortlessly the former knight had lifted and rescue-carried Emma.

"Wait… what? You're telling me that the Deputy Mayor _carried_ me here without any help?" she asked in disbelief.

Henry shrugged. "Well… yeah. She's really strong, I guess!"

"Yeah. I guess," she said, trailing off as she glanced around the empty room. "Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Miss Nystrom went back to work, I think. Mom's downstairs, probably making Granny anxious," he said with a grin.

"Of course she is," she muttered and looked towards the door.

So far Henry was oblivious that Emma knew that everything that he was trying to tell her was true. The visions that were invoked allowed Emma to believe, but it was not as simple as her son would have hoped. There was a lot of fear and anger that had transitioned with this new information more than just Regina _drugging_ her and _lying_ to her. Regina had actually cast a _spell_ on an _apple_ that Emma _ate_ , which backfired on her causing excessive infatuation between the two of them. That led to actual love and all that true love's kiss nonsense was all real, and it was traumatizing Emma Swan all over again.

She couldn't talk to Henry about this. Not with his simplistic mindset of her being the savior and needing to break the curse. What troubled her is that she _knew_ how to break the curse, and that terrified her.

"Can you get her for me?" she asked after clearing her throat. "Your mom?"

Henry nodded, but looked dubious. "You sure?"

"Yeah," she said without eye contact, not wanting to get into it any further.

Allowing Henry the knowledge that she and Regina needed to clear the air may give the kid false hope. It also didn't help that Emma had no idea where the conversation would lead anyway.

He nodded and rose, giving her a hand a quick squeeze. "Okay. Take care, Emma."

The 10 year old left her room and clopped loudly down the stairs, giving Regina more than enough clue that he was on her way. She sat on the edge of her chair in the living room, eyebrows aloft.

"Well?"

"Emma's awake and wants to see you," he said, dropping onto the couch and reaching for his backpack.

Regina rose and smoothed her outfit. "Alright. You'll be okay down here?"

Henry smirked at her. "Of course. Good luck up there."

She made a face. "Thank you. I expect I'll need that."

Regina made her way upstairs, her mind fresh with the memory of bringing Emma the poisoned apples… the apples that had started this whole dreadful situation.

"You do realize you should actually come into the room to have a conversation, _right?_ " Emma had heard Regina's heels clicking along the floor to know she stopped short of entering.

The brunette paled at being called out like that, hands tensing nervously into fists. Emma waited a beat before prodding her further.

"Unless you'd rather have this conversation another time, your Majesty?" she asked crisply, knowing that would get Regina's attention.

Squaring her shoulders, she stepped into her room with determined poise, unsure what to make of Emma calling her _that_. Brown eyes grazed over the blonde on her bed, her expression betraying concern.

"How are you feeling, Emma?" she asked, taking a seat across from her, unasked.

Emma focused on the glass unicorn that stood on the nightstand instead of her guest, missing the concern on the mayor's face. "Like shit."

It was the truth. Her head slightly pounded and her stomach was a bit queasy from nerves, not that she'd admit that to Henry when he was here.

Regina watched her intently, hands in her lap. "Can I get you anything? Aspirin? Alka-seltzer? A compress?"

She shook her head and sighed. "No. We need to talk. About … _everything_. But I doubt that can happen with the kid downstairs. So let's start with a question and go from there." Emma glanced up with a hardened look. She could finally see Regina's genuine concern, but she pushed that away to focus. "Back in the Enchanted Forest. When you were coming after my parents. You were coming after me too. Right?"

Regina's eyes widened, startled by the question. The expression quickly turned into a frown, remembering her victorious night; she'd swooped into their castle like a demon, exhilarated by the knowledge that she'd finally _won_. She had created her happy ending… or so she had thought then.

She finally nodded, holding Emma's gaze rather than look away. "Yes."

"And what were you going to do once you got a hold of me?" she questioned further. Emma _needed_ to know.

Regina sighed and did break eye contact then because the black knights' orders had been clear: kill the child. Rumpelstiltskin had _told_ her that the child, a product of true love, would someday break her curse and thus destroy her happy ending. Regina had been determined to secure her victory at any cost. She flushed, uncomfortable with that truth and memory, now that _that child_ had grown up to _be_ her happy ending.

"I was a different person then," Regina whispered sorrowfully. "A darker, frightened, _hateful_ person. The knights' orders were clear. I'm sure you can imagine what they were."

She _couldn't_ verbalize them now.

It was a hollowed victory in seeing Regina squirm with the ramifications of her decisions. How it led eventually led them to sitting together in a room in some bed and breakfast because of a curse that she had cast, making them practically the same age in appearance despite the years that Regina had on her. But Emma saw the shame and heard it, but it wasn't enough.

"I sure can, but I still need to hear it from you," she demanded.

Regina's jaw tightened to the point of aching. She looked back at Emma, gaze boring into hers. "Their orders were to _kill you_ so you would be unable to break my curse, _damn it_ ," she growled. "But your father was faster than even Kalyn-"

She fell silent as it finally hit Regina that Emma was asking exceptionally sensitive questions that would only come from the Savior if she was a believer. She gasped and sat back in her chair, staring at her in shock.

"You… you _believe_ now, don't you? The visions you'd had out on the street. You _know_."

Emma nodded severely, finding satisfaction that she could surprise Regina, but she was also wondering how it was possible to still love a woman that wanted her dead at one time.

"The visions were … odd. It was from my parents view, but I was able to piece together what happened on the night you cast the curse."

Regina's expression smoothed into one of her patented hard-to-read looks as she digested this. "And yet, as you collapsed, you were clinging to me, thanking me for protecting you. For staying with you."

_Or, in your vision-addled mind, were you only crying out for your parents?_ Doubt nagged at the mayor.

" _I_ said that?" she said in disbelief, not remembering that at all. Something that profound she should have _some_ recollection. Emma remembered the entire vision after all.

"Yes. You were begging _someone_ not to leave you alone," Regina said matter of factly. "I assured you that I was here. That _we_ were. As you fainted in my arms, you thanked me."

She knew Regina was telling the truth but it didn't stop her from countering. "Are you sure I wasn't desperately looking for my parents instead?"

"Thanking them for dropping you in a magic wardrobe to this horrible land?" Regina asked, coming just short of scoffing. "I doubt it."

_Still… perhaps it_ was _just the vision of her parents' love that she was reacting to_.

"So now you're a guru in visions? Or you just don't want to believe that I wasn't looking for you?" she asked plainly.

Regina twitched, discomfited. "The idea has since occurred to me."

"Least we know where we stand there," said Emma as she pushed herself against the backboard of the bed with an unreadable expression. "Because I sure as hell don't know where we stand right now."

Her true love had wanted her dead and her parents dead or locked in this cursed life without ever knowing they loved each other; she had adopted her son, and tried to magic her away with those damn apples - and that didn't even add up the rest of the atrocities she committed being the Evil Queen that she had read about in that book. How could Emma look past _all_ of that?

Regina kept her outward appearance in check, but - inwardly - she was seething and had murder in her heart, with Mr. Gold as her target. All of this was his fault! He had orchestrated every moment of her life, starting with the ruin of her mother by having trained Cora. Everything he had done had led them to this point, pushing Regina to the evil queen sorceress she'd become, consumed with her revenge.

She blinked and centered her gaze back on the blonde across from her. "Nor do I. But, as I'm sure I am the last person in the miserable town that you want to see, I'll see myself out."

Regina rose to leave.

"If that were true, I wouldn't have asked you up here to talk. Yeah, the conversation's hard and uncomfortable, but it is what it is. So if you can't handle it? _Fine._ Leave. I can figure out other things to do now that I know the truth." She slid her legs over the side of the bed to sit up but moved no further. The pounding in her head needed to settle first.

The mayor paused, looking at her pensively, half-frowning. "You'd _want_ me to stay and talk?"

"Doesn't matter. You want to leave," she said with a wince as Emma glanced up to look for her jacket.

Regina rolled her eyes, going back to her original, early assessment of Emma that she could behave like a petulant child at times. She stared at her. "I assumed you'd _want_ me to go."

"You know the saying, Majesty. When you assume, you make an ass outta you and me," she shot back quickly. "Good job."

Regina smirked at that sass. "Thank you. It's one of my talents."

Rising on unsteady feet, Emma wondered how long she had been out for to still be wobbly - and the blinking digital clock wasn't going to provide any answers. With a sigh, she looked at Regina and honestly didn't know what to say, but the scowl on her face spoke volumes about how torn she was.

"I know my apology is useless… but I'm sorry. For all of this. And that is _not_ easy for me to say," Regina said tersely, folding her arms over her chest.

Emma shook her head pensively. "Please. You're not sorry at all. All of this got you Henry."

She gave her a wide-eyed, startled look. "I _love_ my son. And, no matter what machinations brought _him_ to Storybrooke, I'm thankful for it. But, that doesn't mean I'm happy about what it took for me to _know_ him and raise him."

"But regardless, you're still making excuses. Sure we're a product of our upbringings, but I didn't decide to go on a murderous rampage after Neal up and left me pregnant in prison. ANd he was the love of my life at the 's the difference with us, Regina. _You_ made the choice to do what you did. I get the pressure you were getting from multiple directions, but how can I possibly believe you're sincere if you take no ownership of your decisions?"

Emma sat back down on the bed, her heart racing as hard as her head was pounding. This conversation should have probably waited, but she needed to try and understand the woman she had fallen in love with.

_Still loved …_ she admittedly only to herself.

"You don't understand," Regina said, shaking her head. "You have _zero_ comprehension of what my life in that land was like! How could I take ownership over my decisions, when none of them were mine?"

"Really? None of them were yours?" she questioned harshly. "None of the decisions that you made once you were queen were yours at all? You can't blame everything on Gold, Regina. He pulled the strings, but you made the decisions that ruined lives because yours _was_. It didn't have to be that way."

Regina stared hard at her, realizing this was going to turn into the exact same sorts of conversations she had had with Henry when he began to _believe_ in his book. She grit her teeth, unsure she was ready to go through that again.

_She doesn't understand what my life was like!_ Regina thought, hurt at the unfairness of this.

She knew she had been atrocious as the queen; she had earned the "evil" moniker, after all. But, had her life not progressed the way it had, had her mother and Rumple not coerced her behavior, had not left her bereft…

_She doesn't understand._ _And I don't_ believe _she ever could… not like Henry has begun to. Emma's too old, too jaded from this world to comprehend_.

"Believe me, I never wanted _power_. I never wanted to be _queen_. I never wanted to be _alone_ and unloved. But, _that_ was the life that was handed to me. I _knew_ no other way, Emma," Regina said, her voice dropping to a whisper. "I had been manipulated and punished my entire life. It was all I knew. Henry was the only one who ever made me feel like I could grow from my past to be better. And, look how well that has turned out."

For Regina, her words were not about trying to convince Emma. She had no faith that the blonde orphan could ever understand. Regina just needed to admit to herself, now, how broken she was. How broken she still was.

Emma had shifted on the bed, twisting so she could look at Regina while she spoke and couldn't help hearing the anguish of a woman pouring her heart out. Her own fear simmered underneath the surface as the anger was abated away.

"Kid's fine," she admitted. "And he's a good kid because of you. I can't argue against that. He's … well, he's done nothing but defend you since all the shit went down between us."

"Yes, Henry is a good boy," Regina agreed. "But I remain a terrible person."

"This is where I get so confused about you! How can you be a terrible person and raise such a good kid!" Her arms went up in frustration. "I've seen terrible parents be terrible people to their own kids. And those kids either get the fuck outta the situation and get better because they're strong enough to do it, or become just like them. But I've never seen a terrible person willingly raise a good kid because they wanted something better than what they had and still be terrible."

The brunette really had no way of explaining her parenting philosophy. She only knew that she loved Henry more than life itself and she wanted him to be _good_.

"Well," Regina said with a shift of her shoulders, "now you have."

"That's all you have to say?" she asked, narrowing her eyes hopelessly.

"What do you expect me to say, Emma?"

"I don't know. Something that makes _sense_ of all of this!" she snapped in exasperation. "I just don't understand how after everything _you've_ done, and fuck it even _me_ , that you and me are supposed to make sense despite the fact you wanted to kill me before you even met me."

At that, Regina did truly look remorseful. She sat back down, on the edge of the bed, across from Emma and was silent a few moments, gathering her thoughts.

"We're supposed to make sense because Rumpelstiltskin arranged the curse that way. I cast it, but he wove your parents' true love into it, making you the Savior," she said. "My desire to kill you, as a baby, was impersonal. You could have been any child… though I understand that means little to you, since it was _your life_ at stake."

She swallowed hard, feeling sick from all of this as Emma waited for her to continue.

"I only wanted to be happy. To finally be _happy_ ," Regina whispered. "Here… happiness came in adopting Henry, in raising him as my son. It's not the happy ending I imagined, but I feel such joy in seeing him grow up well. Even when he disobeys me. And as for you, Emma… I had never meant to hurt you in this land. I had only wanted you to go away. When the spell encouraged us to fall in love… it… I was thankful for that. _You_ taught me that I _could_ change for the better. But, I know I made very dark choices to get to that point."

"Damn it," she said, puffing out her chest in annoyance because Regina's explanation did make sense and the woman offered no excuses. She did as Emma had asked and took ownership of her own motivations and decisions just like that. It was infuriating and it scared her.

"I don't know how to get past it all," Emma admitted and sought out Regina's gaze. "I honestly don't. And even if we take out the you and me part, Henry's hoping for me to break the curse. Then what? I … I just get my family back and Gold wins? It makes no sense. None of this does because I'm pretty sure that some endgame sorcerer shit that he was banking on didn't include you and me falling in love."

_Falling in love…!_ Regina's heart briefly soared to hear that off Emma's lips despite the gravity of the situation. Then, she frowned slightly, thinking.

"Yes. If the curse broke, your family would know you again. The townspeople would remember who they really are," she said. "And, yes, whatever Gold's long term plan was… he could act on it at last."

She supposed that Gold might have foreseen them falling for each other - whether by Regina's trickery or not - but so long as _he_ got what he wanted, would it matter to the imp? Regina didn't think he'd care. Emma breaking the curse was what was critical to him and - if they didn't reconcile on their own - what lengths would he, or could he, go to to secure it?

"I don't know if you can ever forgive me. But… I… If there's any way I can show you that my heart has changed, that I _want_ to do right by you and Henry, even though that means my curse will break… I will."

Emma looked away in anguish, knowing that Regina had already proven her heart had changed twice over. The apple curse that she was under was broken by the very woman that had created it and had confessed to everything. Regina explained why she had done it and what changed between the two of them. Hell, Regina almost died in a car accident to get Emma Swan back, and not she was reiterating the same thing once again. The message was clear and Regina hadn't changed her story as Emma would hope, because it would make things easier catching the woman in a lie. Then she could easily run away. Again.

The problem was simple. Emma had long since given up on finding a family or even love. Now she was about to have all of that thrown into her lap all at once if she gave into her feelings and believed in Regina. Everything else would fall into place and the entire town could prepare itself for whatever Gold wanted ... and accepting that Regina changed in time. Perhaps a long time but it could happen.

"I …" she shook her head and searched Regina's gaze. "I'm too scared to find out what that could even be. Or what that means for us."

The brunette sighed. "Then… you're trapped here, regardless. I hope you do realize that now and stop trying to cross the town line. The curse's power will only continue to exert itself, becoming more violent."

Regina was so _aggravating_. Emma wasn't sure what to do and admitted that she was scared and the best advice that was offered was don't cross the town line?

_Well, crap. I'm really stuck here. But … at least she cares about my personal safety but come on._

"Duly noted."

"So you… want to leave things as they are?" Regina asked, confused. "That's what I'm hearing from you."

"Of course that's what you'd hear. I said I was scared. I didn't say what I was gonna do except not cross the townline," she responded back with veiled patience.

Regina bit her lower lip delicately. "If you could forget all the insanity of the curse, of the stakes… if none of that existed and I was just an idiot that you'd fallen for… would you be able to forgive and offer me a second chance?"

Emma balked. "How do you expect me to forget all of _that?!_ If that's the case, we're back to where we were before I believed in this crap. Thinking you drugged me. Do we _really_ need to rehash that?"

"I didn't mean literally," Regina said. She flinched and stood, moving to the corner of the room as Emma looked on at a loss. "Emma, all I am really asking is if there is a chance you can forgive me for all of this. Because, honestly, if there isn't…"

She left the phrase hanging because Regina didn't know how to finish it. She only knew that Emma would remain trapped, that the town would remain in curse-induced ignorance, and that their lives would go on in this stalemate. The key players would know what had to happen to effect change, but no one would be able to do anything. But could Emma really find it in her heart to forgive Regina when she never allowed anyone else in her life such a pass?

"I don't know, Regina," she said honestly. "What can you do to help me see past everything that's happened?"

Regina pursed her lips, conscious of how tense she felt. It was as one wrong move would spell disaster, and it was so difficult to avoid that outcome.

"Can you allow me the time to help you see past our history? To help you see a future for us?" the mayor countered. "To earn your trust and love?"

Emma looked away, tears pricking her eyes because in a way, she felt as if she had no choice but to give Regina a chance. She was a prisoner in Storybrooke because of the curse and unlike the citizens here, knew exactly what the stakes were and had to shoulder the burden of being the Savior. The decision was out of her hands, much like it was before she ran away.

"Alright. _Yes._ " she said quietly. "I can."

At least she might not have to go it alone if she had Henry and Regina to help her. They had plenty of time to figure it all out since she wasn't capable of going anywhere like she usually would. There was no place to run. Not anymore.

Regina swallowed hard, feeling just as frightened and trapped as Emma did. "Thank you, dear."

"Yeah." She straightened up on the bed and sniffed to get herself under control. All of these feelings bubbling under the surface were getting to her. "So… what now?"

_Good question_.

"Why don't you take the afternoon off to continue recovering from what you've endured today," Regina suggested, thinking off the top of her head. "I'll take Henry home and explain where things stand. And then, if you're hungry… perhaps you'd like to come over for dinner. Or, we could meet you at the diner, or anywhere else."

That was the closest Regina would get to rambling. The woman was a decisive as they come but in her defense, she was giving Emma options and that was important to recognize that. Plus she knew it was the afternoon, finally having an idea of what time it was.

"Well, I'm always hungry. That's not changing any time soon, so ...why don't we just do dinner at your place. But seriously though? I don't want Henry getting his hopes up or making this out to be what it is, or isn't. It's just all of us eating together. Starting fresh." Emma eyed her. "Right?"

Regina gave a sober nod. "Yes. Only dinner. But, that does beg a question: do I share with him that you _believe?_ "

"Yeah. I don't wanna lie to him. So, he just has to keep the savior business to a minimum. I'm still the deputy, and I'll still do whatever needs to be done to protect the town from… _whatever_. There's just so much going on with us that his enthusiasm has to be … tempered." She chuckled. "Or whatever's possible with a ten year old."

Regina half-smiled and gave her a nod. "I'll talk to him after we leave here then, and try and set his expectations straight."

Brown eyes took in Emma Swan, her heart aching because she knew her expectations were set as high as Henry's would be. Despite how insane it was, Regina wanted Emma back and it was going to be difficult to make her feel safe and to fully open her heart once again.

"Call me later. Let me know how it goes just in case we need to eat at the diner as a backup or something," she offered.

Regina nodded again. "Alright. I will. Take care of yourself this afternoon. The truth is an awful shock, so give yourself some time."

"Not enough time in the day for that, Regina. So I'll try and be on my best behavior at dinner. I'll even chew with my mouth closed." The smallest hint of a smile was there, but it faded quickly as Emma felt the exhaustion just seeping throughout her body.

Regina wanted to reach out to her with affection, but she didn't dare presume. Instead, she nodded toward the bed. "Rest. I'll call you later. And we'll see you this evening."

Emma nodded and slipped under the covers. "Right. Tell the kid I'll see him later."

"I will."

She stepped forward and patted the end of the bed, fixing the quilt for her. Regina was reluctant to go, but clearly, she had to. She stepped toward the door, giving her a long look.

"Later, Emma…"

Despite being mentally and physically exhausted, Emma knew what was happening. How Regina wanted to linger and how, buried so deep, a part of her wanted the mayor to stay.

"Later, Regina."

They had started off as enemies and fell into this helpless relationship so quickly because of a curse and destiny. They needed time to heal. To take things slowly and see if there can be a true reconciliation between them.

"Wait. Regina?" Emma said suddenly before Regina was out of earshot.

She stopped in an instant and looked back at her. "Yes?"

"I get it to an extent. Not being able to make decisions for yourself," she quietly admitted. "It was like that for me until I ran away."

Regina gazed back at her, compassion in her eyes as her many escape attempts ran through her mind. "You were so lucky to be _able_ to run."

"Yeah. I really was." Sighing, Emma glanced towards her with a sympathetic look. "There was a lot you still could've done differently, but I just wanted you to know that I at least get it."

She nodded, hands clasped together. "Thank you, Emma."

"Yeah," she said looking away, feeling suddenly conscientious. "So... see you later tonight."

* * *

Regina had delayed sharing with Henry the outcome of her conversation with Emma until they'd reached the park. She'd decided that going home would feel too claustrophobic and that, perhaps, a good way to bond with her son would be to go somewhere he wanted to go. They sat on a pair of swings side-by-side, which Regina found horrendously uncomfortable. Henry just went along with this without asking too many questions because he knew this was how his mother operated. To remain quiet as she processed everything in order to give her son a coherent answer and anticipate any questions so she would not become easily agitated or feel a loss of control.

Henry lightly rocked the swing back and forth, gym shoes digging into the wood chips that covered the ground and made small streaks where the dirt peeked out. He gave his mother a knowing look but decided to let her start the conversation so she kept that control. He had a feeling she really needed to have that.

Regina gave her son a sidelong look, fingers of one hand curled around the chain link that supported her swing. With no preface, she said, "Emma is going to join us for dinner, at our house, if she feels up to it this evening."

Her son sat upright, neck snapping towards her in exuberant surprise! "This is great news! She's giving you another chance!"

She half-smiled because Henry's reaction was _exactly_ what Emma and she had predicted. Her fingers tightened on the chain and offered a half-shrug.

"Emma… recognizes that the situation is complex. I wouldn't go so far as to call it 'another chance' just yet, Henry. This is more like a… truce. And dinner is the peace offering," she suggested. "That means we both need to go easy on her. No talk of the curse or destiny. We're just having dinner together."

"So … you two aren't back together?" he said with a frown. "Well, I guess it's better than nothing. Oh!"  
He twisted in the swing, the chains twisting above him, so Henry could look directly at his mother. "But you still got to bring your **A** game tonight! Plant the seeds of getting her back!"

Regina blinked at him. "Bring a game with me? I don't understand. Emma doesn't seem like the type to play chess."

"No, mom!" he smiled patiently. "Bringing your A game means doing the best thing you can tonight to help Emma realize that you guys belong together! Or at least get her thinking about it more."

"Oh!" Regina laughed softly, embarrassed by her ignorance. Then, looking more serious, she asked, "Do you feel that's wise, Henry? Perhaps Emma needs more time to recognize that I'm genuine in being… _good_. I don't want to scare her off."

"I guess it depends on how you go about doing it?" he asked, unsure.

She nodded, finding it surreal that they were even having _this_ conversation. Regina decided to shift to gentler waters. "What would you suggest we have for dinner?"

He gave Regina a toothy smile. "Mom. Do you _even_ have to ask?"

She lifted a brow. "Pizza? Really?"

"No! Your lasagna!" he replied with a grin. "Everyone loves it!"

Regina chuckled. "Alright, my prince. Lasagna it is. Would you like to help me with the preparations?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, though his excitement never actually waned during the conversation. "Do we need to go shopping?"

She paused to mentally inventory the pantry. "Yes. And you're allowed a can of soda tonight, as a thank you for being such an amazing son, Henry."

"If I'm so amazing, can I have two?" he asked hopefully.

"You can _buy_ two," Regina countered with a good-natured smirk.

"Yes!" He thrust both fists into the air, feet kicking upwards in victory as the swing turned back around.

Chuckling, the mayor rose and tried to walk after feeling squashed by the swing's seat. She lifted a brow at her son. "Ready to go shopping then for… Operation Dinner?"

"Mom! No!" He hopped off the swing and became so serious. "You don't name the operation with something so obvious! It has to be more subtle. Like would you have believed Operation Cobra was about breaking your curse?"

Regina shook her head. "No, I suppose not. Well, what would you suggest then?"

"Hmm," he looked thoughtful. "What about … Operation ... Spark?"

It was as good as any to Regina; the codename secrecy was more to appeal to Henry's thoughts and viewpoint. She nodded in approval. "Good. Operation Spark it is. Let's get to work then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Hey, at least they're having dinner together as a family. Baby steps considering how this all started out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan-Mills awkward dinner. Will Operation Spark be a bust before it even starts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - A HUGE thank you to you lovely readers still following our story. Your reward? An update! We clearly know how this story is going to end and I think it will do the story justice. Our focus is finishing this story before we start our new one. Unfortunately we are not going to continue I Will Always Find You or Nightfall since the show has sucked out inspiration for Emma. Okay, well mainly me. I adore our story here with Apple and with what we have planned, the muse is set to full throttle for writing our savior.
> 
> Our next adventure will be an AU EF with an OC that was introduced here, no Emma, Hook, or Hood. It will be focused on Regina at the heights of her rivalry with Snow, but something so minor happens that things change. I think it'll be a lot of fun. Perhaps we'll do more SwanQueen in the future, but this is a story that Cam and I want to tell.
> 
> With that... enjoy and let us know what you think about Chapter 12.

Anxiously, Regina's gaze kept going back to the wall clock. Her nerves showed; she was too rough with a pair of cherry tomatoes for the salad, crushing the tender fruit when trying to slice then.

_She's not going to show up. We'll have gone to all this effort, all this emotion, and she won't show._

Irony was that Emma Swan stood outside the mansion door with her hand paused in mid knock, reevaluating why she was here. A heavy sigh escaped while she lowered her hand in thought. The incident earlier today had made her finally believe she was the savior of Storybrooke and all of the people here, except her son, were citizens of the Enchanted Forest. It was a sobering reality that the twins she saved were Hansel and Gretel - the same Nicholas and Ava that she had formed a unique bond with since they had been orphans and survivors like herself. She didn't even want to think about David and Mary Margaret being Prince Charming and Snow White, her parents …

"What are you doing, Swan?" she whispered, balling that same hand that were to knock into a fist.

Having time to ruminate on everything that happened since agreeing to dinner was making her second guess coming _here._ Regina had been speaking the truth about moving past the harm she had caused Emma, but was that really for the best? She was terrible at putting people before her and right now, it felt unnatural being here despite the longing she had in her heart for both Mills' living here. Had she been entirely unfair to Regina, promising the mayor that she could really try and move past the damage?

Henry had tried to help Regina get dinner ready, but found that he was continually in her way, or drawing her anxious ire unintentionally. He gave up on trying to be of use and instead kept his attention split between watching her and watching _for_ Emma. Circling out of the kitchen and toward the den, he spotted the Bug in the driveway.

Henry bolted back to the kitchen, hissing in an excited whisper, "She's HERE!" Then, he ran for the front door before Regina had a chance to say a single word. Behind him, Regina cursed, hastily removed her apron, and fussed with her hair to ensure it was perfect.

He flung the door open and grinned up at Emma. "You came!"

Emma's sullen, contemplative expression immediately shifted to one of mortified terror as she cursed inwardly. _Shit._

"Yeah …" she forced out as Henry's jubilation was making her feel terribly awkward and guilty about her turmoil.

Regina came to stand at the top of the stairs, from the kitchen, and felt her heart lurch. _She's really here_. Quickly but with typical Regina composition, she descended the stairs. Hand touching Henry's shoulder in both gratitude and warning to be _calm_ , she offered Emma a genuine, gentle smile.

"Hello, Emma. I'm glad you're here. Please, come in," she said, her tone genial despite her nerves.

"Thanks," she answered stiffly and accepted the invitation inside. With a quick unzip, she shed her red leather jacket.

"I got it!" Henry said and with exuberant speed, lifted the jacket out of Emma's hands to hang up.

Regina followed them, closing the door.

_Take it slow, take it easy._ You _have forced her to deal with so much. Be… kind,_ she coached herself silently.

"Dinner is just about ready. I was just finishing up the salads," she told them. "Would you care for a drink, Emma?"

Anxiety increasingly crept into her heart. Every beat held suspicion and it due to Emma working herself up outside. Her brain had turned apples into cider and presumed foul play right away because of what happened. Adult drinks were just not going to happen.

"Water's good," she answered.

Regina paused, words catching in her throat.

Henry saw her reaction and quickly looked to Emma and said, "How about a soda? Mom let me get two. I'd be glad to share with you!"

Her suspicion melted into fondness and regarded Henry with the first smile since arriving here. "Sure, Kid. Thanks for sharing."

_Soda with lasagna?_ Regina resisted a shudder at how that would taste. _These two…_

"Soda it is," she said brightly. "Why don't you both sit down? I'll bring drinks and finish up the salads. It will be just a moment."

"Kay." She said, watching Regina go with a face that was indecisive and troubled, especially to the keen eye that belonged to Henry Mills.

Henry looked from brunette to blonde and back as his mother retreated to the kitchen. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself, then looked back to Emma. He beckoned her closer with a wave of his hand, needing to whisper. It took a moment before she caught his hand gesture.

"What?" she asked at conversation level, completely clueless.

Henry gave her a very serious look, imagining all the terrible and fearful thoughts that she had to be having. He rested a hand on her bicep and stared into her eyes. "I promise that everything we'll eat and drink are safe. I kept watch," he said earnestly, "because I know you'd worry. You have my word that everything is okay. Okay?"

Balking for a response, Emma stared at him in wonder that he did that for her.

"Are… are you sure that you did that just for me, or maybe because you don't trust your mother enough?" she asked, summoning the courage to just speak her mind freely with the kid.

"I trust her, and I know how sorry she is," Henry replied, frowning, his voice still hushed. "I did that just so _you_ would know you're safe here, and that… well, that I've got _your back_ too."

"I never worried about you having my back, Kid. Just … I was worried about _you_ with _her._ It's really messed up from my perspective. All of this ...everything that happened since I came here and now …?" She set hands on her hips and lightly shook her head. "Now, I know the whole truth and it's made everything even weirder."

At that, Henry couldn't help but grin. "Tell me about it! How do you think I felt when Miss Blanchard gave me the storybook and I realized what she was telling me about everyone?! And she didn't even know what she'd done!"

"This is _completely_ different," she argued.

"Shh," he insisted. "I know it's different for you, being who you are! I know things are _weird_ right now, because of what my mom did. She made a _huge_ mistake, messing with magic, _and_ trying to use it on you. But, I know she's really sorry. Like… _really sorry_."

Henry's eyes widened for emphasis. He gave Emma's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"But, I know my mom loves me and would never hurt me on purpose. We're both safe. Okay?"

Despite the assurances of a ten year old and feeling the truth of his words, it was going to take a lot more for Emma to feel comfortable in Regina's presence. While they stood there in the hallway, her gaze shifted to the living room and the wooden horse that she had found for Regina that stood proudly atop the mantle. A gift given in apology for her own behavior while under the mayor's curse. A curse that had been broken with true love's kiss.

"I honestly don't know, Henry," she admitted.

"I know it'll take time." His serious look transformed into a soft smile. "I'm just really glad you agreed to try, and that you came for dinner. You're brave. Even when you're scared. I like that about you."

"Well, I'm glad one of us thinks I'm brave because right now I think I'm stupid. C'mon." She clasped a hand against his shoulder and motioned for him to follow her with a tilt of the head. "We better go find your mother."

As the duo turned toward the dining room, Regina came out from its side door off the kitchen. She carried an expensive service tray with two sodas on ice, and an iced tea. Having expected them to be seated in the dining room by then, Regina cocked her head in surprise, then spotted them lingering in the foyer.

She paused a long moment at what looked to conspirators, then smiled nervously. "I have your sodas."

"Yeah? We were just coming in. Henry was telling me about his day." She said the lie with practiced ease.

Rather than complicate things, Henry simply went over and took his seat at the table, smiling at his mother.

"Well, that's nice," Regina said, deciding to take this at face value rather than assume the worst. She set the drinks down on the placemats. "Here you are, Henry… and Emma. I'll be right back with salads, and the lasagna."

And with that, the mayor swept back to the kitchen as the savior kicked out her chair and sat across from Henry. She glanced around the fancy place settings which made it look like they were fine dining instead of a having a cozy at home dinner. She found it irritating and tapped the end of the knife defiantly, forcing it up and out of place to make it feel more homey instead of plastic perfection. Henry watched her, wide-eyed.

Taking a deep breath, Regina emerged again from the kitchen with plates of salad for each of them. She smiled at Henry, then a bit more guardedly at Emma as she set her plate down. In a flash, she was gone again, retreating to the kitchen. She donned her oven mitts and carried the casserole dish of lasagna out, setting it in the center of the table on hot pads, where Emma had observed Regina doing most of the hostess work on Henry's side of the table. She was giving her space and being purposeful with every move to not spook Emma.

Regina took her seat and smiled. "Let's eat."

Emma glanced down to fresh greens, carrots, tomatoes, and cucumbers - all perfectly shredded, sliced and diced with each plate looking exactly alike. It was uncanny and unnerving all at once that Regina needed this much control over everything but as she looked at Henry, she knew he would say that it was just how his mother was trying to calm her nerves and make things perfect for _them._

Poking her her head up to get a better look at the center of the table, she couldn't deny that the lasagna smelled and looked delicious. "So … what're the dressing choices?"

"Oh! Yes, sorry. Just a moment."

Flushing with embarrassment at the error, Regina rose and retreated to the kitchen. She paused a moment at the refrigerator, honestly debating whether to transfer the contents of store bought salad dressing containers to nicer bowls, or to just taking the bottles out. Gritting her teeth, Regina opted for the latter, thinking that it was what _Emma_ would prefer to see. After all, she'd noticed the defiant knife at her place setting; of course she had!

She returned with ranch, knowing Henry liked it, a few different options for Emma, and an apple vinaigrette for herself. As gracefully as possible, which was difficult with five different salad dressing bottles wedged into her hands, Regina set them down.

"Take your pick," she said with a briefest of smiles.

Henry stared at his mother before giving her a, hopefully, calming smile because she was really overdoing it with Emma. Bringing the bottles to the table was a nice touch, he had to admit. Regina never did that! It was barbaric slopping the dressing from the bottle while making a mess, unlike using a spoon. Emma mirrored her son's look towards Regina before green eyes swept over the dressing choices.

"Uh … ranch?" She watched Henry grab the bottle she was looking for. "Oh. Yeah. When you're done, Kid."

Regina flashed a wink at her son and sat back down, even though it was killing her to leave the bottles on the table like this. She focused on lightly splashing her salad with the vinaigrette.

_Operation Spark_ , Regina thought. _Alright. How do we get the spark back, as it were?_ _I don't even know what to talk about, and it's hardly fair to rely on Henry to mediate conversation!_

Emma reached over the table to take the dressing and poured a nice healthy portion over her dish that one would believe she was having a bit of salad with her dressing! She left the bottle unopened to the side of her plate and dug in.

_Well, I see Henry's habits come to him naturally_ , she thought. Regina repressed a shudder and focused on her salad. _Are we too different? Was the attraction really only because of my backfired curse?_

Seeing how something as simple as table manners really differed, it unnerved the mayor. And, Regina would not allow herself to think a moment on all the ways they were complementary in other settings. Not right then.

Henry looked from his mother to Emma and back, conscious of how awkward this was.

"Everything looks great, Mom," he offered just so it wasn't completely silent.

"Yeah," she agreed. "It does. Salad tastes good."

Emma wasn't trying to be difficult here. She honestly had no idea what to talk about in front of the Mills family.

Regina nodded and offered them both polite smiles. "Thank you."

Henry lifted his brows, looking at them. To Emma, he asked, "Have you talked with your… um, Miss Blanchard or, uh, Mr. Nolan since starting to figure things out?"

The prongs of the fork scraped against the bottom of the plate as she roughly speared through a piece of lettuce. "No. I was too busy… working things out before I got here tonight."

Speaking to her parents in any form was the furthest thing from her mind!

"I haven't talked with Mary Margaret since…" she stopped and scrunched her face in thought, "Yeah, not since I saw her outside of Granny's. Bit after I was made deputy."

"Oh." Henry cut a glance toward Regina, but she was focusing mostly on her dinner. "I thought you guys talked, or texted more… or something. But I know things have been… busy."

"Well, yeah. Here and there. Just … not _a lot._ Or anything of substance." She cleared her throat while casting Regina a sideways look. "I had other things on my mind at the time."

Regina looked up then, cheeks pink. "It… might be nice for you to get a chance to know her… or them," she suggested after a slight pause. "Their… well… their cursed selves aren't quite-"

_How do I say this?_ she wondered, finding this awkward.

"-well, their cursed selves are nice people. Shadows of who they were, but they're… nice."

Regina's attempt at neutrality came across to Emma as trying too hard. It was actually rather comical and she had to stifle a laugh. "So you find your arch enemies ... _nice?_ That's what I'm hearing?"

Henry's expression turned to one of alarm, knowing that his mother didn't generally like any sort of teasing directed her way. And on this topic? Henry braced for an explosion, slinking down in his chair.

Regina looked flummoxed, then found her voice again. "Well… if we're being candid, yes. The curse made them quite… docile. And compared with how my experiences with them had been before… _nice_ is an apt description."

"Huh." She looked down at her plate and poked at the lone carrot left. "So there's really no point in getting to know them now because they're not really my parents."

Henry opened his mouth, then closed it, unsure what to say. Regina saved him the trouble.

"I disagree. From what little I've seen, your very _presence_ here weakens my original curse. It's changed how they behave… like Mary Margaret having a bit more backbone with me when you brought Henry back. And, _Charming…_ well, David Nolan waking up. Your being here seems to bring out their old selves, and that's good for you both."

"Yeah … lucky me," she said with detachment.

The Regina mess aside, knowing her parents were here with no memories of her and basically the same age was a difficult pill to swallow. Getting to know her parents was so foreign because right now, they weren't her parents yet. It didn't matter how Regina spun it. To get that to really happen, Emma needed to break the curse. To break the curse, she needed true love and right now, her and her true love weren't doing anything except tolerating each other. Or at least Emma was behaving that way.

She was stuck - boxed in by the town that was forcing her to stay here until the curse was broken due to its design. The more she thought about it, the more it angered her. The fork fell from her hand and clanged hard against the plate, her grip loose as features hardened. Both Henry and Regina jumped.

"Maybe after dinner, Emma, you and I could kick around my soccer ball? I want to try out for the school team," Henry said quickly, hoping to diffuse the tension.

"What?" The question seemed ludicrous to her because Emma wasn't fully understanding what was being asked but once the layers of heated rumination peeled away, she realized what Henry was doing.

"Oh. Yeah." She nodded and there was less bite to her voice. "I'd be happy to help out. Not that great at it, but if it helps…?"

Regina sighed and nodded her assent to this.

"Cool, thanks, Emma! Give us some time to play before dessert," he said.

"Dessert?" she says with unfortunate suspicion.

Regina twitched slightly at her tone. "Ice cream from Any Given Sundae."

Emma's gaze raked away from Regina and visibly softened when it fell upon Henry. She remembered his words - how he assured her that she was safe here.

"Right. Ice cream sounds good," she replied with gentleness.

"Cool, okay!"

Henry looked to his mother. She nodded that it was okay, then quietly rose and started to clear the plates. Regina looked to Emma.

"You both have fun and I'll scoop up the ice cream when you're done playing."

"Alright." She rose and gave the kid a smile. "Let's go."

Henry bounced up and ran off to get his soccer ball. Regina gave Emma a strained smile, then started to carry the dishes back to the kitchen, leaving the deputy feeling detached and confused. It didn't matter if Emma were under a curse or not, that woman made her feel things for and about her that had never surfaced before. Even with Henry's father…

"Lemme help." The words came out of her mouth before she could censor it and was already carrying the leftover lasagna into the kitchen.

Regina nearly tripped over her own feet, surprised at the offer. She recovered with her usual poise, though, and looked over her shoulder at Emma, the smile coming easier. "Alright. Thank you."

"Yeah." It was a stunted acknowledgement that Emma heard Regina, but it didn't give the mayor much to work with until they moved into the kitchen. "So uh … does this just get covered and go in the fridge? Or are you the gotta put it in an unnecessary dish and wrap it kinda person?"

Regina's mouth moved soundlessly, a smile and scowl both fighting for dominance on her face at the way Emma had phrased the question. With a bit of effort, she said, "Covering it is fine. There's wrap in the cupboard left of the sink."

She pressed her lips together, impressed with the answer. "Cool." Then Emma went over the cupboard and pulled out the wrap. With a quick, loud rip, foil was freed and placed over the dish.

_We've been in the kitchen together, alone, before. Just be… yourself. Be… relaxed?_ Regina thought to herself, on edge nevertheless.

"Thank you very much, Emma. I can start the dishes while you and Henry play… then we can come back together for ice cream," she said, trying to sound like this was all _normal_.

With folding the foil under the lip of the casserole dish near the sink, Emma could look out the window and see Henry practicing his dribbling across the lawn, passing the ball to unseen teammates or kicking it hard to score a goal. He soon raised his arms out in victory like he had just won the World Cup after bouncing the ball against the fence. It made her smile that he was so happy.

Regina followed her gaze and smiled adoringly to see Henry having fun. They'd come through such a dark period in his life, and she was so thankful to see him a happy boy again. Her gaze cut over to Emma, cognizant of it being her influence on his life - on _their_ lives - that Henry was a typical, happy boy.

"He seems to have quite a knack for soccer," she mused aloud. "It was hard to grant permission for him to try out for a team sport. I'm so afraid of his being badly injured. But, I have to admit that he does well _and_ that he loves it."

Emma snorted, not surprised that Regina's over protectiveness crossed over into contact sports. "Well, he certainly doesn't get that from _me_. Good for him."

"Yes."

She half-chuckled because Henry certainly didn't get any sort of team playing skills from _her_ by proxy! Regina continued to watch Henry, acutely aware that Emma still had not gone outside to play with him. She debated whether to say anything important or let the domestic calm simply _be_. Regina opted for the latter.

"I'll just give our other dishes a rinse and load the dishwasher," she commented lightly. "Spare Henry one chore tonight."

That broke Emma out of her reverie, remembering that she was supposed to be out there playing with Henry. She grabbed the dish and moved out of the way, giving Regina the sink. "Yeah. He'll appreciate that."

Despite being all business in putting the leftovers in the fridge, Emma's mind was working furiously at how simple and normal this all felt. They managed to share space for several minutes without either of them needling the other or causing a misunderstanding. They didn't even have to try. It just happened.

"I'll let him know the good news," she said after closing the fridge.

Regina nodded. "Alright. Come on back when you two are worn out."

"You mean when _he_ runs me out," Emma answered with a laugh.

Brown eyes danced with genuine mirth. "You can have an extra scoop then."

"Ooo. Lucky me…" She felt her mouth curving into a smile, which confused Emma. Just minutes ago she was questioning why she was here and now she was grinning like an idiot. It had to be the ice cream because ice cream made everything better. It couldn't be because she was genuinely having a good time with Regina.

"So … yeah," she quickly said with a clearing of her throat.

There was nothing else to say that wouldn't be awkward at this point. Especially with those big brown eyes looking at her so expectantly. Emma tore her eyes away from Regina's and took her leave outside, finally exhaling that breath she had been holding in.

With Emma's departure Regina sighed heavily, white-knuckling the counter as fiercely as she gripped it. She took a deep, calming breath, then continued to clean up the kitchen while they played.

Outside, Henry was keeping the deputy on her toes.

"Whoa! Kid!" Emma managed to get her hands up in time to catch a wayward soccer ball that was heading right for her face.

"Good catch!" Henry shouted, grinning. "C'mon - kick it back!"

With a flick of her wrist, the soccer ball spun between the palms of her hand and declared, "Alright ... but fair warning! I might kick this into the neighbor's yard!"

She released the ball and timed it best she could, kicking the spinning ball. It bounced weakly across the grass towards Henry with a very disappointed Emma looking on.

"Or … not …"

Henry arched an eyebrow, resisting the impulse to launch forward and kick it back. "Not a soccer player, huh?"

"Ah … no. Sorry, Kid. Never was into sports," she answered, hands resting on her hips.

"Was my dad?" he asked hopefully. "He must have been athletic…"

Emma froze, searching for something to say that wasn't trivial but wasn't a lie. She just didn't want to disappoint Henry as to who her father was and how he behaved towards her. "Ah … well. Uh ... He was a good runner?"

Not a lie, but it was a terrible come back. Running from the authorities and from marks had to count for something athletic.

"Oh," Henry said simply, comparing that tidbit with what he'd imagined. Of course, he pictured a track-and-field star. Then, he smiled. "Well, we can still play and I just won't try to hit you too hard."

"Now _that_ sounds like a plan. I also promise not to smack the ball hard and break something of your mother's. That would suck." she said with a chuckle, inching closer to Henry.

He chuckled too and lightly kicked the ball her way. "Yeah, it would. She's being good, so we wouldn't want to blow that up, huh?"

She adjusted, arms out to keep her balance when a leg extended to stop the ball with a boot. "I guess that's one way of looking at it."

Henry bit his lip to hide a smile at her comical overreaction to managing the soccer ball. "You think it's going okay, right? I mean… awkward and nervous and stuff, but it could be worse."

Frowning, she tapped the ball with enough force to get it to Henry. "Yeah. It could be."

With ease and grace, he angled the ball, did a bit of footwork, then gently lobbed it back to her. "The talk in there, once I came outside, go okay?"

She definitely appreciated how Henry could look like a soccer star next to her lackluster abilities. Her foot stopped the ball and she shrugged. "Yeah. It went okay. Better than dinner."

He nodded. Sagely, he said, "That's good then. Maybe you need more time when I'm not there then."

"Well, I dunno about that." She kicked the ball back. "That might be pushing things more than I'm comfortable with."

Henry missed the ball with a slight misstep and had to chase it down. He considered what Emma had just said and shrugged.

"Okay. I get that. When I realized the curse was real and only I knew it, I hated being around her. It was scary, knowing what she could do and feeling… stuck," he admitted. Henry sent the ball back to her. "So, I can be there for you while you figure things out with Mom."

Blinking at Henry's enlightened self awareness, Emma had to remind herself that he was only ten. "Right. And ... _yeah_ , that makes sense, but the thing is Henry? Your mother hurt me pretty bad and all throughout dinner, I was fighting with myself. I wanted to leave quite a few times, but… I made a promise. To try. Plus, I'm fuc- … ah ... _fricking_ stuck here. So it's best to play nice."

Henry's slouched his shoulders. " _Oh_."

He was glad she was being honest with him, but he felt badly that Emma was going through this just for him. He wished adults weren't so complicated. Because, in his mind, curse or no curse, it was clear they loved each other. So, why couldn't they get past what happened?

"You're not really stuck though," he said quietly. "I know it would be hard, knowing who's really here and everything. But you _could_. The people who are _really stuck_ are all the people in town who can't leave because bad things happen to them. You do have a choice, Emma. So, you might be afraid of the one you're making because of what it all means to you. But, it is your choice."

She shook her in disagreement and kicked the ball back. "No. Sorry, kiddo. Me and your mom had a long talk about this. Every time I wanna leave, _something_ happens to keep me here. Like the storm? I was dead set on leaving that day and was even on the way out when I saw Ava and Nicholas in trouble. Of course I'd help them. So it pretty clear that this damn town doesn't want me leaving until I break the curse..."

Henry had suspected as much, then kicked the ball back to her. "So, what do you need to be able to forgive Mom for what she did?"

She brought her foot up to stop the ball and shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Henry. This isn't something you can just forgive and forget so easily."

Behind Emma, Henry could see his mother in the kitchen window. She was disciplined as usual, trying not to outright watch them, though occasionally, her gaze strayed outside. He was careful and did not make eye contact, not wanting her to read anything into whatever his expression might suggest. So far, Operation Spark was not going as Henry had hoped. He could only look at the fact that Emma had resisted walking out on dinner as a reason to keep the faith.

"I hope you can find a way. Otherwise, you _are_ just as trapped as everyone else in town. Only it's worse because you _know it._ "

The fact that Emma was still here after dinner indicated that she wanted to find a way, but she wasn't going to admit that to Henry. What if she couldn't find a way to accept Regina into her life after what happened? It was, at least to her, an ultimatum created by the curse. That she had no choice but to break it or the kid was right. They all would be stuck here. Clearly the curse wanted to be broken, but it was a matter of how.

With a grimace, she kicked the ball back to Henry with a little more controlled force. "Well, maybe there's another way to break the curse? Does it _have_ to be me and Regina?"

Henry stopped the ball, bounced it on his knee, then let it drop. His expression was extremely pensive then, working through the details of her question.

"My book just said that _you_ were the Savior, and that you had to break her curse. It didn't specifically say that it had to be with Mom. I mean… I imagined it being a big, magical battle or something, given who she is and who you are," he said. "Your being here changes things. Your bringing back happy endings, like to Nicholas and Ava and their dad… that weakens the curse. Maybe it doesn't really have to do with Mom at all, other than undoing what she _did_ , bringing everybody here. We might all be coming at this all wrong, just because of what she did to _you_."

_And if that's the case,_ he thought, a frown forming slightly, _Emma will fix things and then get out of town as soon as the curse breaks. Because, maybe she doesn't really want to deal with Mom or her parents…_

Henry's words caused Emma to cross her arms, needing the vulnerability that was invoked to subside in some way. Yet that didn't stop her from glancing over her shoulder towards the kitchen window. Regina was busying herself at the sink, but the deputy had to wonder if it was pretend work so the mayor could watch the two of them play. What was really curious was Emma's feelings towards her in this moment. Spying on them wasn't the first motive that came to mind, only enjoying the moment as Regina watched two people she cared about play around outside.

"Your mom said she was gonna help me bring back the happy endings," she stated curiously as eyes shifted towards her son. "Does that make her an honorary savior too? Cuz to be fair kid, I can't do this on my own. Helping the town."

"Honorary savior?" he repeated, sounding skeptical. "I guess…? If thinking so helps you. I just see it as Mom finally doing the _right_ thing."

"I was making a joke. A bad one. Sorry. But … yeah," Emma nodded in agreement and stole another glance towards the kitchen window. "She is …"

"Oh. Gotcha. Sorry," Henry chuckled. His gaze followed Emma's. "So… maybe just work on making things right in Storybrooke with Mom. And maybe that would be enough to break the curse."

"Hope so, Kid. Town's been asleep for too long," she mused.

* * *

Just at the edge of the forest, a lone wolf trotted along with intent. The pads of his thick paws sunk into the moist ground as rain had briefly covered Storybrooke just hours prior, his breath coalescing into the air - clearly on the hunt for something and had been for some time by how hard he panted. He stopped by the road that led to the city, sniffing for the scent that was all too familiar but misplaced. As he sniffed further down the road, the wolf stiffened and haunched lower, excited. _He_ had been here! The scent was a few days old, but he was what the wolf desired to see again!

He howled with deep yearning, hoping that his lost pack member would hear it! Then it was with great haste that the silvery grey wolf sprinted along the road towards Storybrooke ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is not happy with how complacent his mothers are and decides to take matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely reviews! And yes, the wolf is addressed in this chapter. Enjoy!

With an exaggerated sigh of discontent, Ruby swept her way down the patio walkway to clean up the leaves that had kicked up over the last couple of days. It had been piling up and Granny had given her grief this morning to get it done before they opened. So here she was, freezing at weird o'clock in the morning, wishing she thought out her wardrobe a lot better. A white tank under a red and black checkered flannel tied at the bottom with skinny red jeans was not optimal fall weather fashion for a chilly Maine morning. She was too stubborn to change anyway, because the last thing Ruby needed to hear was more snark coming from her grandmother.

A sharp chill hit her straight through the bones, making the waitress shiver so hard that she dropped the broom.

"Oh, god damnit!" she cursed, petulantly kicking the wood handle with her high-heeled pump.

It scraped against the cement and plowed into the small pile of leaves she had collected. With hands on hips, she weighed her options as the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on edge. The sensation was strange. Ruby knew she wasn't alone, yet she wasn't scared at all. In fact, the feeling was familiar. She just couldn't place it!

With lips puckered together in concentration, she glanced around the immediate area and saw nothing. Heels clicked against the ground as she moved passed the gate to get a better view of Main Street and stopped in shock. A wolf padded up the street, sniffing the air and the sidewalk, moving along as if he absolutely belonged there. He came to a halt, mere feet away from Ruby, and sniffed again. Storybrooke had its wolves, but they always remained in the never ventured inside the town's limits.

The wolf sat back on his haunches, tilted his head back and _howled_. Then, it looked at Ruby expectantly.

Frozen in place, Ruby stared at the unexpected companion nervously. "Uh… hi?"

The wolf waited a moment, gazing at her, then sniffed and resumed its trot up Main Street. _He_ wasn't here. But, he had been around here! The trail was fresh. The wolf kept moving and once there was a safe distance, Ruby stepped further onto the street to watch it go.

"I'm _so_ done. _So_ fucking done with this shit. Wolves on a full moon? Seriously?!" she muttered, walking back inside with her chore unfinished.

She rather face the wrath of Granny than deal with anymore weirdness right now.

* * *

 

Regina's brow was arched as she sat down at the conference room table with a fresh cup of coffee. She looked across the table at Graham, and then at Emma. Between the three of them, on the tabletop, were print-outs of balance sheets, itemized summaries, and further budget requests. These were the tedious details of office that she actually _enjoyed_ , but the expressions on their faces suggested they could not have disagreed more.

She took a sip of coffee, then said, "Well, let's get back into these. Now that we've established that the department is running in the black - well done, by the way - we can prioritize your needs before this goes to the Town Council."

"That means you," Emma said, elbowing the Sheriff in the side. "Cuz there's no way I'm talking politics in front of some council. Hell! I barely even know what the hell we talked about right now."

"Yer being too hard on yerself, Emma," offered Graham with a faint smile. Ye did help to put the reports together."

"Yeah. By stapling them. Go me."

Regina chuckled. "I think you'd surprise and delight the Council."

Emma was dubious.

"She's right. You've been an excellent addition to the department and the town adores ye. Be nice to see the face that the Council only knows by name," Graham said with a casually smirk. "Yer reputation does precede ya, after all."

"Saver of cats and children?"

He nodded. "Precisely."

_Savior of…_ Regina thought.

She didn't say what she was thinking and instead focused on the budgetary requests, organizing them by the likelihood she felt each one had of being approved. Graham was practical in his requests, so it was just a matter of the budget itself. While she worked on the paperwork, Regina hoped that Emma would try again at speaking with Graham about how he was feeling; he had been out of sorts since the curse had begun to weaken. _But_ , she seemed reluctant to discuss anything like that in her presence.

_I suppose that's fair_ , she had to concede.

"When's the meeting?" Emma's voice broke through Regina's thoughts.

Graham stood up to refresh his coffee. "Friday."

"Great. I get a few days to think of an excuse."

Regina looked up at her and smirked. "Now, we'll be wise to any attempts at that, dear."

Emma started coughing. "But I'm sick?"

The mayor rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Now… but not on Friday."

"It's a 72-hour bug. Whale can confirm it."

Graham chuckled, watching them banter. It no longer seemed awkward, interacting with the two of them together, which was good. And, in his view, whatever obstacles the mayor and the deputy had had… they seemed resolved.

"Are ye _really_ going to make me show up in the squad car at Granny's and escort ya, Deputy?" Graham said with intent as he lifted his mug up for a sip.

"No way you'd do that," Emma said confidently, but the look in his eyes made her reconsider. "Right…?"  
Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I'll see to it that she shows, Graham. Don't worry."

"Well then. I leave the Deputy's attendance in yer capable hands, Mayor Mills."

With an audible harrumph, Emma crossed her arms and sighed. Regina smiled at her.

Graham watched them a moment, then set his half finished mug on the table. "If you've got that all organized, Mayor, I'll go ahead and start my patrols for the day."

"How about we meet at Granny's for lunch?" suggested Emma. "Since I'm being forced into this meeting, I could use some pointers for it."

"Sure. And a far more reasonable attitude, Deputy. See ye then." He gave them both a nod and grabbed his jacket before leaving the two of them alone.

Emma watched him leave the conference room before regarding Regina. "Figure I can probe him a bit more. But, he's always so evasive when we're talking about him."

Regina pursed her lips and nodded. "He seems like he's doing better than I expected of him, though."

"He puts up a good front when you're here. And you haven't seen him at Granny's. He got pretty drunk last night before heading out."

"Oh, I see." Regina frowned and nodded at that information. "Well, perhaps you'll have some luck at lunch then. We don't want Graham to come apart. You'd have to give the presentation for sure then."

She half-smiled at the opportunity to tease Emma.

Emma's hands fell to the table as she leaned forward in horror. "Not funny!"

The brunette chuckled, but then looked serious as she contemplated Graham. "Did talks with him about being a park ranger go anywhere?"

"Well…" Emma looked guilty. "That hasn't happened yet. I'm hoping to do that at lunch."

"Ah. I see."

Regina shrugged and busied herself with the paperwork for a moment. This was one of those moments, she thought, where she suspected that Emma purposely delayed conversations with Graham in order to keep the curse from breaking. They'd made a good deal of progress with happy endings in cursed Storybrooke, but Graham seemed to be a special case.

"You're mad." Emma stated it as fact, knowing she read the mayor correctly. "I was gonna do it this morning, but Sheriff Dodge the Question wanted to talk budget reports since you were coming today."

Regina looked up, met her gaze, and nodded. "I just hope you can get him talking. Or listening."

"That's the plan," she confirmed. "I'll let you know how it goes. Okay?"

"Please do. I'll be in my office all day," she replied.

"Cool," she said and rose, grabbing the budget binder. "My cue to go and catch up on all of _this_."

* * *

 

"Ahhhh!"

It was a beautiful morning and Graham took a moment to smile up into the sunshine. It felt good to be _out_ and about, and he was glad the meeting with Regina and Emma was over, even while it had gone well. It just felt better to be outdoors. Twirling the cruiser's keyring on his finger, he ambled over to the car, climbing in with graceful ease. He put down both front windows and backed out of the parking lot, picking his route through Storybrooke and the surrounding countryside.

As usual, it was quiet as he puttered down the side street. Graham rolled up to the stop sign and checked both way on Main Street before crossing. He gasped, looking out the front window at the sight of a wolf in the crosswalk, staring at him. The wolf immediately stopped and excitedly growled at the Sheriff, hoping to get the attention of his lost packmate!

Graham stared, in awe and alarm. He felt disoriented and sick. "What the hell?"

Looking around, no one else seemed to notice a wolf standing there, wagging its tail and growling. He parked the cruiser and climbed out, head cocked in puzzlement as the wolf darted across the street. The wolf stopped when they were a foot apart and whined, ears alert as he bounced back and forth on his front paws with excitement.

"Who are ye, boy? What're you doing here in the middle o' the street?" he asked.

The wolf sat down and continued to whine with happiness at being reunited with Graham. The sheriff continued to look perplexed, drawn to the wolf, but he had no idea why.

"Well, ye can't stay out here. Some fool will run ye down. C'mon. Off to the walk at least."

He immediately stood up and darted to the sidewalk, waiting expectantly for him to follow. Graham walked over too, amazed that the animal seemed to understand. _Almost like he understands me,_ the sheriff thought in wonder.

"Ye know the city's not the best place for the likes o' you," he commented to the wolf, feeling crazy for talking to him like this. "Ye ought to get back to the woods with your pack."

The wolf lightly growled and circled him before trotting off in the direction of the woods. He slowed when he felt that Graham wasn't following and gazed over his shoulder at the Sheriff. Bewildered, Graham followed because the summons was clear in the wolf's expression… even if that made no sense. He was compelled to keep going. With Graham's compliance, the wolf began to trot again, eager to bring his packmate back where he belonged…

* * *

 

Slowly nursing a glass of Coke inside Granny's, Emma looked over the menu as she thought on how to broach the subject of being Storybrooke's first ever park ranger. Different scenarios came to mind on how to bring the subject up after Ruby took her order, but now she was too busy being distracted by the texts going back and forth between her and Regina.

_U sure I can't get a note from Dr. W?_

Getting out of a city hall meeting was more pressing than Sheriff Graham's happy ending right now, because Emma Swan wanted a happy ending on Friday of sleeping in.

_Positive. You can do this_ , Regina replied, absolutely unwilling to use "text speak" and abbreviate words.

Emma's response attempted for humor and sympathy against her plight: _=(_

In her office, Regina rolled her eyes but chuckled. She teased, _Aren't you supposed to imagine your audience naked while public speaking?_

Green eyes widened at that because the first thought that came to mind was an emphatic no, unless it was Regina. That floored her because she had willingly thought of the mayor in a sexual manner. She swallowed hard at that thought, her face slightly flushed with confusion at that as she replied.

_Not into seeing old men asses._

Regina laughed aloud, unable to hold back. _Good._

_Then I can get a note?_

_No._

_Please?_

_No. And, where is Graham for that matter? I thought you were having lunch,_ she wrote, frowning at the slowness of typing all that out.

_Dunno. I got here not 2 long ago. Prolly b here soon,_ she typed with a sigh because Regina wouldn't budge on the meeting.

Regina nodded, then remembered that the non-verbal communication would be lost on Emma. _Alright. Keep me posted._

_Sure. So far, he's not here,_ she replied with a smirk.

That prompted another eye roll from the brunette. _Fair enough._

Emma probably looked silly as she grinned down at the phone. Regina's lack of humor was making this hysterical. She had to continue and gave Ruby a half-hearted thanks when her grilled cheese arrived.

_Regina? Guess what?_

_What?_ she wrote back, gaze shifting back to her phone from the report she'd opened.

The reply came back right away as if Emma had it prepared. _Graham's still not here :D_

Regina stared at the screen for a moment, closed her eyes and sighed. "Good heavens."

_Alright. I wonder what's keeping him?_ she replied, taking her seriously.

Emma's phone was on the table within reach so it was easy to accept the texts as she munched on her sandwich. She hit reply and was in the middle of a response when her phone rang. It was Graham.

Quickly wiping grease off her fingers, Emma accepted the call. "Where the hell are you?"

"I… I'm… out in the woods. Reception's bad. Sorry I'll be late," Graham said, sounding distracted.

She didn't like that tone and reached for her jacket. In her mind there's no reason why Graham would be out in the woods unless something was wrong. "Where are you? What's going on?"

"I'm… downstream from the Toll Bridge… _[static]_... safe down here, I think…"

"Well 'you think' doesn't make me think it's safe," she shot back, sliding an arm into her red leather jacket as she got up from the booth.

"...wolf and I followed it…" he was explaining, but the connection was increasingly poor.

"Wait. Did you say a wolf?" she asked. "You're following an actual wolf and doing it willingly?"

"[static]... aye, saw it on [static]... and… something's… [static]."

Legs quickly carried her out of the diner and towards her Bug as Emma's voice escalated with concern. "Graham? Something what? _Graham?_ "

The call disconnected.

* * *

 

When Emma failed to text back, Regina gave her phone a curious look, then went back to her work. She simply figured that the sheriff had finally arrived for lunch until Emma's call came through.

"Hello, Emma," Regina said smoothly. "Has Graham arrived yet?"

"No. He's off in the woods somewhere near the Toll Bridge. Following a wolf of all things. I'm going after him."

Regina heard a door slam over the phone, presuming Emma got into her car. She stared at her cell for a moment, mind racing.

"He saw a _wolf?_ Emma, he traveled with a wolf back in our land," she said quickly. "He felt they were better than humans, preferred their company."

Keys in the ignition, Emma stopped turning the engine over and leaned back against the driver's seat in bewilderment. "So … this wolf is an old friend then?"

Regina looked around her office, as if for inspiration. She could only shrug. "Anything is possible."

"A'right. So ...do I go follow him or what? He didn't sound like he was in trouble on the phone. Just, ya know, wolf sets off all kind of alarms," she explained.

Regina countered, "What does your gut tell you?"

Emma squared her jaw and thought about the conversation in greater detail. The only part of the conversation that started her worrying was Graham thinking he was safe. Not that he said he was safe. Before that, the Sheriff was perfectly at ease speaking with her and a wolf following him.

"I dunno. I think he's okay. It's just … really fucking weird. But what else is new in this town?"

"Indeed." The smirk was unmistakable in her voice. "Perhaps follow up with him later then?"

"Alright. But if I don't hear anything from him in the next hour, I'm heading out there." she stated with absolute certainty.

Regina nodded to herself. "That sounds reasonable."

"Right." She sniffed and gazed out towards Main Street where nothing of interest was seen. It was the same old quiet town around here. "I'll update ya later."

"Alright, dear. Thank you," she replied. "Emma… be careful too."

She chuckled. "Careful of what? Boring monotony? Or if the wolf has a pack?"

"I don't know. Just careful in general," Regina said, sounding serious.

Emma canted her head, surprised to hear such genuine concern. There really was no reason for Regina to worry. The deputy found herself touched and it could be heard in her voice. "This is me. I'll be fine."

And, she was exactly that during patrol. Emma picked up where Graham left off, an easy feat since the patrol car remained parked on the side of the road not too far from the diner. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred, so her thoughts kept drifting to Graham, hoping her concern was in vain. It had been an hour and she had yet to hear back from him.

Henry appeared suddenly at the passenger door, staring in at her and being lost in thought, Emma didn't see him right away. Eyes began to wander and it felt as if he had magically appeared to the deputy.

"Henry!" she balked, lowering the window. "The hell you come from?!"

Henry jumped, then chuckled. "School! Scared you, huh?"

"Huh? No!" she objected while sitting straighter in the patrol car. "Just… on patrol. In front of the school."

_That I forgot I was in front of._

"Uh-huh," he replied, dubious but grinning. "Looks like all's safe here. So, whatcha doin'?"

"Patrolling." She saw Henry was about to give her a scolding look. "Honest! Graham decided to run off into the woods after a wolf. Regina thinks it's the one he had back in the Enchanted Forest."

"What?!" Henry opened the passenger door and hopped in. "Seriously? His _wolf_ is here?!"

"Sounds like it, but I don't know for sure. Been wanting to go after him since this is crazy, but… I'm pretty sure he's okay," she confided. "Just wish he let me know that."

Henry couldn't resist inviting himself in on this mission. "Should we go see?"

She chuckled. "Right. Like your mother would love knowing I'm taking you off into the woods to chase after wolves. She'd kill me, kid."

He sighed, but was glad that Emma was _worried_ about upsetting his mother. That had to be a good sign, right?

"Alright. Well, it means something that he saw the wolf, right? Like he's starting to remember?" Henry asked.

"That's the theory."

"Cool." He grinned, lost in thought about this. "So, how long you going to wait before contacting him again? See what he remembers?"

"Actually, that's what I was thinking about," she confessed. "Been an hour now."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he almost yelped.

She gave Henry an impish grin. "For you to get out of the car so I can."

"I can sit here while you use a phone, Emma," he replied with a roll of his eyes. He was not so naive or easily brushed off!

"Yeah, but the phone was all static-y when I last talked to him. I really need to go out there to see what's going on," she explained with an elbow on the wheel. "So, that's your cue to go."

Henry sighed but nodded. "Alright. But use the walkie if you find out something cool! We can show him my book if that'll help."

His enthusiasm was charming, which shouldn't be a surprise since his grandfather was Prince Charming. She shook that thought away and nodded. "Sure, kid. I promise to give ya a call if I learn anything new. Or if Graham wants to look at his story. Cool?"

"Cool." Henry grinned at her and climbed out of the patrol car. "Keep me posted."

* * *

 

While his mother was trying to remain optimistic, and working with Emma to help Sheriff Graham… Henry felt like Operation Spark needed _something_ more after three days of _nothing_. Sheriff Graham had seen and followed his wolf friend. But, he was clammed up tighter than usual since the episode and _that_ wasn't helping to break the curse! So, Henry wasn't sure what that "something" was to move their mission along, but that general feeling had brought him to Mr. Gold's shop after school. He stood outside the pawn shop, gazing into one of the windows, thinking about everything he knew about Mr. Gold - from who he really was, to how much his Mom did not trust him.

_But, he wants the curse broken too… or else he wouldn't have made Mom send everyone_ here _in particular_ , Henry reasoned.

And with that solidly in his mind, he opened the door, hearing the bell overhead tinkle and announce his arrival. Gold looked up from where he was polishing a cup.

"Ah, young Henry Mills! To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked with a friendly smirk.

Henry shifted his right shoulder, sliding his backpack off to set on the floor. It was unzipped and with practiced ease, he pulled the storybook free and set it atop the counter with a look that betrayed his upbringing.

"You and me have the same goal."

Gold glanced down at the storybook and then smiled blandly at the boy. "Ah, we do, do we?"

"Yep." He flipped the pages and stopped on the image of Rumpelstiltskin behind bars, face to face with the Evil Queen. "You want the curse broken. The one you made my mom cast."

Gold's smile deepened as he set his hands on the countertop, eyeing Henry. "That's quite a claim there, Henry. What is it you want, besides the curse broken?"

Henry wanted Emma and his mother to have a life together, where all three of them could live happily ever after. He wished he could wait and let things naturally play out, but the only thing that the two of them were doing were bringing the happy endings back. Reuniting families and loved ones - even Mary Margaret and David! As amazing as it was for Regina to undo what she created, it wasn't enough. It was more of a distraction and all his mothers talked about. What to do next to make the town happy when they weren't making each other happy together fast enough.

"What I want will happen if the curse is broken," he said firmly. "And I need your help."

At that, Gold chuckled softly. He knew what mess Regina had initially created for herself by trying to rid Storybrooke of Emma Swan. The fact that they had genuine feelings for each other - despite it all - was a curious twist of fate!

"Aye, and what exactly would you want of me? After all, if I had a way to break your mother's curse, I'd have done so myself a very long time ago," he pointed out.

Henry was giving himself a mental high five because Mr. Gold didn't deny it and was willing to work with him! He still had to be wary because the Dark One was the master of deals and manipulating events to his own liking.

"You have to know what happened between mom and Emma, right?"

"Aye, that I do. As usual, your mother took on a bit more than she was capable of managing," he said with a theatrical sigh. "She should've known magic would be unpredictable in this land, considering _she_ too wanted her cursed destination to be a land without magic."

"Well… that's one thing the book got right. Mom reacting all the time without thinking much on it. But she's trying to be better," he said brightly, urging Mr. Gold to understand. "Because if she wasn't, Emma would still be cursed now."

He lifted an eyebrow, amused at Henry's depth of knowledge and his determination. Even he couldn't have imagined the lad would be _this_ critical in the breaking of the curse!

"Ah, I see. So now, the original curse stands… and ye don't see any end in sight all over again," he mused.

"Right! Mom and Emma just don't talk about their feelings anymore. They're okay around each other and stuff, but it's not going to do anything to _free_ the town."

He appreciated being candid with the Dark One - a trust he wouldn't take lightly.

" _Something_ has to change. I just don't know what," he said, unable to hide the frustration in his tone.

Gold nodded. "It sounds like they've become complacent… _comfortable_ with how things are. It's safe then. It sounds like we may need to… add a bit of spice, to play on your mother's love of baking, eh, Henry?"

Frustration melted into confusion, unable to get what the Dark One was referring to. "Huh?"

Mr. Gold gave Henry a patient look. "We may need to escalate matters, aye? If they are playing it safe, we need a wee bit of excitement. Giving you a quest may do just that."

The prospect of a quest was feeding into Henry's sense of adventure, but he still needed to know more about this plan. "What kind of quest can I do to help them? I mean, mom and Emma are doing all the questing that needs to be done right now."

He flashed a smile. "Did your mother ever tell you about the mines and elements of our old lives that lie down there?"

"No! There's… stuff from the Enchanted Forest down there just like here?!" he exclaimed.

Gold's smile was as wide as the Cheshire Cat's. "Aye. Perhaps procuring such an artifact for them could… trigger their memories and the bond they share."

That wasn't strictly true, but angling Henry Mills for the mines would help to achieve the goal they both had in mind: ending the curse! Unfortunately, Henry was a brilliant boy that found this idea puzzling.

"But… they don't need their memories triggered. Their memories are just fine."

"Henry, did you or did you not come to me for aid?" he asked pointedly.

"Well … yes. But aid that makes sense," he said defiantly.

"And what I'm suggesting to you _does_ ," Gold countered, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Henry stared back. "Then tell me _how_ it does?"

"Trust me, young Henry, that you poking around with old magic in the mines will bring about what we both desire."

He was finding it hard to believe it was that easy, but Henry was naively eager to see this town happy again. "I want to trust you. But …"

Gold leaned over the counter, tilting himself so they were eye-to-eye, man-to-man. "Trust me that I want this curse to end too, Henry."

If he only had Emma's super power to know if Gold was hiding anything! Henry believed that they had the same goals, it was why he was here in the first place. As they locked gazes once again, he couldn't help wondering if there was another angle he was missing, but nothing came to mind.

With a sigh, he knew the curse wouldn't break itself if they continued to argue. "How do I get to the mines?"

At that, the Dark One smiled. "I thought you'd never ask…"

As if he'd known Henry was coming with this very question in mind, Gold produced a map of the town and lay it out on the counter. He presented him with a very clear path to the mines, while marveling to himself that the boy didn't _already know_ where the easiest access point was. As adventurous as Henry was, Gold assumed he would have been familiar but that wasn't an area of curiosity for him. If Henry wanted to get away, it was always to his fort by the water.

Henry looked over the map pensively. "What do I need to get down there? Is there a ladder or something?"

"You'll be able to skirt past the shoddy 'Keep Out' fencing to get into the shaft. Then, it's just a matter of following the tracks where they lead," Gold replied. "Take a flashlight. Perhaps two. And just stick to the tracks."

He had the equipment at home, that was easy. Next step would be getting his mother to let him go out of the house for an errand and instead of doing that, sneak off to the mines. He would have liked to include her on this, but he knew his mother all too well. No way would she

trust a plan of Mr. Gold's!

"I'll do that." He looked up from the map to the pawnshop owner curiously, glad that he was right that Mr. Gold wouldn't force a deal out of Henry since their goals were the same. "I'll go as soon as I can."

Gold tipped his head, a mysterious smile on his lips. "You do that."

Excitedly, Henry stuffed the book back into his backpack and slipped it over his shoulders. There was so much to get ready for.

"Thank you, Mr Gold!" he said, not forgetting his manners, and ran out of the pawnshop.

Gold nodded, his expression looking unfathomably dangerous and smug at the same time, watching Henry go.


End file.
